Afterwards
by yutsu21
Summary: What does happen after Zelda asks Link that question, where does the story go from there? ZeLink Fluff and Stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay broskies/brosefs, this is my first fanfic since I was super little and had a different account and was stupid and naïve and didn't know crap about literature.**

**ANYWAY**

**Post-SSending**

**ZeLink fluffs and stuff**

**It can be a one-shot, but I really don't want it to be.**

**And I do not own the legend of Zelda in anyway possible, and especially do I not own Link and/or Zelda. Ight?**

**THEN LET'S DO THESE SHINNANIGANZ!**

"Well Link, what will you do?" The bright blonde haired girl turned around, to face him, her hair flowing in the motion of her turn. The suns very existence, seemed to the boy, was to just shine on her hair for as long as it can before the moon got jealous.

The two of them were on the Goddess statue that he had brought down from Skyloft. One of the many steps he took to save this girl's-his best friend-life. Little birds from the surface had gathered on the slab of stone they were on, near the actual body of the goddess. They were so tiny compared to the birds in Skyloft, loftwings. His was Crimson, and hers was Indigo.

The boy looked into her eyes, her amazingly blue eyes that he had grown so found of looking at. He was about to answer, but he noticed something different in her eyes, something he had never seen before. It look to him like… longing, like she was hoping for some exact answer and she would just crumble if she didn't get it. Of course, she would normally do that if she didn't get her way. Something was different this time though, different either about her crumble, or her joy... of this, Link didn't know.

He walked over to the girl, and put his rough and blistered hand on her flawless cheek, he knew she wouldn't mind.

"Well Zelda, what do you want me to do?"

Zelda touched his hand that was on her face with her hand, and smiled. Her smile didn't last long though. Her smile faded as she turned her head towards the world-still holding Link's hand to her face-towards the surface she had grown to love over her time here, forced or not. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, then sighed it out without opening her eyes.

Links facial expression went from caring, to worried. Slowly he raised another hand towards her shoulder facing away from her.

"Zelda, listen, if-" Zelda took both of his hands in hers and then clasped them together in front of her face, with her eyes serious and staring down into Link's.

"Link. We've known each other for years now and for what we have individually been through, you would thing we could be independent from each other, but that's not it. All throughout my journey I felt homesick, I thought I was missing the clouds, and my loftwing, and my father, my friends, the waterfalls, the lumpy pumpkin, the flowers, all of that, but when I saw you, at Eldin, I realized something…" She took a pause, and broke there gaze for a few moments to take a deep breath. Link tried to say something, but was interrupted again.

"Home wasn't Skyloft for me. Home wasn't my father, or my bed, or anything like that. My home… was wherever you are. When I saw you, I was so relieved. I wanted with all my heart to run away from all this responsibility with you, and for everything to be normal again. In the end, as much as I would loathe to be so far away from you… it's not my choice to make the decision; it's not my life to control. It's yours." And with that, she closed her eyes and waited for a response.

One second

Two seconds

Three seconds

Seven seconds

Ten seconds

Nothing was happening.

Zelda opens her eyes, just barely wide enough to see Link undo his hand from her grasp, and put it around her neck, pulling her in closer, and lightly kiss her on the forehead. He just held her there, in the position, for-what it seemed to her- ages. Link pulled his hand away from her neck and placed it around her waist, his other hand being held tight by Zelda's. He looks her straight in the face, noticing that she's blushing.

"Zelda, even if you told me to return to Skyloft without you, I would have never done it. I would have stayed here, out of your sight, just to make sure you were safe. You think I went on that journey for the goddess' sake? Or because I was the chosen hero? No! I did it because I wanted to see you safe; I wanted to see you smile."

A bulge in Zelda's throat was starting to form.

"Bu-but I used yo-"

"Enough with that, you didn't use me in the slightest. And even if you did-WHICH YOU DIDN'T- I wouldn't have cared. I still would have done everything I did, just for you."

The tears came now. They were rolling down her face and onto the slab of marble of which the statue was composed of.

"Zelda this isn't like you, this is just sleepyhead Link we're talking to." She said aloud.

Link let out a small chuckle while wiping her tears off her face with his thumb.

"Zelda, it would be my pleasure-no, my honor, if you would let me continue to live down here with you, below the clouds, in this world both you, and I, have grown to love?"

Zelda fell to her knees, bringing Link down with her. At first Link put his hands on her shoulders, thinking something was wrong. But she giggled. She giggled and giggled, and then those giggles turned into laughs. Link, being curious, ansked what was so funny.

"It's just… you sound so weird, trying to be formal."

This made Link laugh as well.

"okay, okay… Zelda, can I stay here with you?"

Zelda swung her legs around to dangle off the egde of the marble slab, looking up at the sky. The sky where she used to live, where she spent her childhood. She thought to herself that she didn't need that anymore, as long as Link was there with her.

Link followed her movements, and looks up to the sky, trying to figure out what she was staring at. Zelda turns her head to look at Link, him, still starring at the sky. She puts her arm around his neck, and winds it back around his chest. The she leans her head into his neck. It was her turn now. She puts her lips against his neck and stayed in that position- to what seemed to Link like- ages. She eventually removed her lips, and just rests her forehead on his collarbone.

"It wouldn't be the same without you here anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>OMD, that took, like… an hour.<strong>

**I have other I deas for where this fic is going, so stay tuned if you like it.**

**I like fluff, so if you like fluff, then you will like this. YAY.**

**Review?**

**Review.**


	2. Love is in the room

**ALRIGHT! Is it time to go again? Yes. Yes it is.**

**So, chapter two. Umm… yeah.**

**Do Note, there will be about a two year time skip coming up in a few chapters. NOT THIS ONE… one in the near future. Likkke, chapter fiveish.**

**IIIIII do not own the legend of Zelda in anyway possible, and I do not intend to try to steal it from Nintendo. Im not like Nicholas Cage and the Declaration of Independence.**

**Okay, onward to literature.**

* * *

><p>Rain. Rainrainrainrainrain. Seriously, it never rained this hard on the surface before, but this time, there was so much rain, that Link and Zelda had to leave the surface because their make-shift house was flooding.<p>

Of course, their house only had three blankets for a floor, three wooden flanks for walls, and a few Great Tree leaves sewn together for a roof. It had been barely holding up to the elements on the surface and it just finally wasn't going to work anymore.

Link and Zelda were flying back to skyloft, where they decided to stay for the night. Their rooms at the Academy had probably already been rented out to other students in the few weeks they had been living on the surface. So, they did what any other logical person did… open a door to a house and use their bed. Perfect sense.

They landed near the plaza. They place seemed barren and deserted. But it did make sense. It was nighttime, no one was out at nighttime. There was Mia, and Keese, and Chus that chased you around at night. Link could understand why people were inside, he would be too.

"So," Zelda stated, while fixing her dress, "We're just going to walk over to some ones house, open their door, and waltz in, not asking their permission, and sleep in their house?" Her head was tilted towards Link. Once again, Link noticed that her hair seemed to just flow with her movements, strand by strand, and there was the moonlight shining on it, making it a couple shades brighter than the actual color.

"Why not? Its not that hard, I've done it before." This, to Link, was a major accomplishment for him. It was one thing he had done, that Zelda never has, so for him, it felt like he had one-up'd her. But Zelda, she didn't think so.

"Link, you do know that's BREAKING and ENTERING. That's a crime Link, against the law, stupid."

Link hadn't thought of that before.

"…okay, so no doing that… We could see if the academy maybe has any spare rooms." Link really was curious as to who else got moved to knighthood and moved out of the academy.

Turns out, Fledge and Cawlin were moved to knighthood while they were gone. In fact it was Fledge who greeted them when they entered the Academy. He and Link started a conversation on how he was able to be promoted and how strong he was getting, hauling pumpkins around at The Lumpy Pumpkin on Sundays.

Zelda just stared at the two of them, having their conversation. She knew that Link and Fledge were friends, and Link would have been proud of anyone who got up to knighthood, but it seemed different for Fledge. Link seemed to be beaming when Fledge was telling him about beating Karane in a sword fight and getting his knight clothing. Zelda was getting a hunch that something happened between the two of them while she was gone. She wished she didn't have to get sucked up by that tornado and just stayed here, forever.

Fledge, noticing Zelda seemed to feel left out, asked "So, um… to what pleasure do I owe this visit?" He said this with a smile on his face and his eyes shut, just like he always did.

"Well," said Zelda "it's raining on the surface, and our little make-shift house got flooded. So, we were wondering if you guys had a spare room left over at the academy, if you don't its fine though, really!" She put on a smile to mimic Fledge's.

"Hmmm… I do believe that Link's old room is still open, but during a wind storm, your window was broken, Zelda, so that room is out of commission. All the rest of us still live here, since we haven't gathered enough money to actually buy a house. But you're welcome to use his!" Fledge was smiling again at the both of them.

"That's Fantastic, we'll take it!" Zelda said this without any hesitation or pausing in her thoughts.

Link and Zelda tried to pay for their stay, but Fledge insisted it was on him. They made their way down the hall to Links room. Zelda tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She tried again, still nothing. Link put his hand on Zelda's and pushed the door up, while opening it. Straight open. Zelda looked at him with curiosity. His door never did that before.

"While I was gone, I didn't want anyone to come in my room, and since my lock was broken, I did a few adjustments and _BOOM_, I tricked out door. Pretty neat?"

"Yeah, I guess, but... why'd you do it?"

"Well, I wanted one less think to worry about on my adventure." Link's voice trailed off towards the end of his sentence, not wanted Zelda to question what the other things he was worrying about. Like staying alive, and not getting lost, and Zelda, and solving puzzles, and not catching on fire, and Zelda, and keeping track of his potions, and Zelda,-but mostly Zelda.

"Oh… makes sense." She looked into the room. All his stuff was still in there. At least, all of what he didn't take with him. Like his desk, some of his carvings, the plants on his closet, his closet, and of course, his bed.

"Oh yeah, there's only one bed. I could sleep on the floor, and you could get the bed, which works, right?"

Zelda pinched his arm.

"No, it doesn't work. We'll share the bed. It'll be fine. No one gets to sleep on the floor."

"BU-"

"No Buts."

Link couldn't argue. After living with her for a few weeks, a couple rules had been established in Link's mind.

Rule One: Do not have an argument with Zelda, she will win. Always.

Rule Two: Don't randomly look for food without telling her you left. She will get very angry, very fast.

Rule Three: If she takes your Blanket, don't fight for it. It ends up smelling like her in the morning.

As time passed, there would be more established, of that, he was sure.

She let him get on the bed first, seeing as he was bigger than she was. Once he was comfortable, Zelda lay down next to him on the bed, snuggling into him, with her back against his chest. Link's arm, the one that he wasn't laying on, didn't have any way of positioning its self without touching Zelda. In the end, he bent it at the elbow, lay it across her arm, and hook it against her shoulder. Even though he couldn't see it-

-Zelda was blushing.

"I-is this uncomfortable?" Link was looking at the pillow that the two of them were sharing.

"No, not at all. I-I'm more comfortable than I was without it." This time, Zelda's voice trailed off.

Link was happy. Every moment he spent closer to her was the best moments he could remember. He loved lying there, just taking in her scent. Flowers-more specifically-daisies. On his adventure, he would lay in the daisies because they smelled like her. Zelda didn't smell like them. He could not stress enough that they smelled like her. The smell came every time he breathed in, and he would rush his exhale, just to smell her again. He would do this all the time when they would hang out as kids, when ever he got close enough to her, his breathing always got like that. One day Zelda asked him why he did that, and he just simply stated that he liked to breathe. This is true in itself, but he really just like breathing so he could breathe in her scent.

Link didn't know how much time had passed since they lied down together. An hour, he had guessed. Zelda's breathing had gone into sleep mode, with long intakes, and even longer outtakes. He was sure that she was asleep. So he whispered something to her-whispered it to her in her sleep, just four words that he had to say now, or probably never would.

"_I love you, Zelda."_

.

..

…

Little did he know, she was still awake

"…really?"

Link jumped as much as he could without disrupting her position. They both had deep feelings for each other, which both of them knew, but neither one of them had the guts to say it. Until then.

He didn't know what to say. He wanted it to sound cool, but not douche baggy, but he also didn't want to look like an idiot.

So he did what he was best at, being cute.

He wrapped both of his arms around Zelda and leaned closer to her ear. Took in her scent a few times, and said

"_Really."_

Shivers. You get them when you're cold, or when you're sick, but Zelda got them from Link's whisper. All the way down her back was a full sensation of shivers. Link felt this, and pulled her in closer to him, thinking she was cold.

"And what about you?"

Zelda didn't even hesitate.

"Of course I love you stupid; I always have, and always will."

Link smiled. Smiling was his favorite thing to do with Zelda, aside from breathing. Because whenever he smiled, just about every time, she would smile back. He could sense it this time too. She was smiling along with him. Outside, they could hear the storm clouds roll throughout the sky. There probably wouldn't be anything left of their little house (of you could call it that) in the morning. A flash of lightning could be seen through the window of his room.

"Zelda, we need to build a better house. A nice one. With heating, walls, and a roof. Actual beds, a door, and a stove. Would you like that?"

Rule Four: Always ask permission.

Zelda responded with a droned out yes from a yawn. Not even five minutes after that, she was fast asleep, in Link's arms. Where she liked it, and where she wanted to stay, forever.

Eventually Link fell asleep as well. To the sound of thunder and the scent that was Zelda.

* * *

><p><strong>Alriiiight! Man that was long! 1600 thousand words (about) without my notes. That's fantastic.<strong>

**Anyway. Nothing major happened in this chapter, but it was kinda necessary. **

**All throughout their little love scene, I couldn't help but thinking about fledge in his room on the other side of that wall, hearing every word of there conversation. Kinda funny, but I didn't want to put it in there, because it would kill the mood, and then people might think it was plot development and yada yada yada. **

**QUESTION!**

**To conflict, or to not conflict, that is the question.**

**Srsly. Should there be conflict, or should there be straight fluff. **

**And I mean there will be conflict later, but not major conflict. I'm talking resolved in the same chapter or the beginning of the next. Should I put in like 3 chapter long conflict or not?**

**TWO MONTH SKIP NEXT CHAPTER! HEADS UP!**

**Review? **

**Review.**


	3. House

**A/N: alright guys, chapter three. Stuff is going to go down this chapter. Houses are going down. That's what's up.**

**Now remember, there is a time skip right now. Two month time skip to be exact. It's not the major time skip im planning, but it happened. But yes. Stuff, going down. It's happening. **

**I do not own the legend of Zelda in any way possible, and if I did, would I really be wrighting fan fiction? **

**Heeeere we go!**

* * *

><p>Splinters. You notice big ones as soon as you get them. You pull them out, and move on. But those little splinters, the ones that you don't notice when you get them, those hurt. You don't notice them until it brushes up against something or someone, and they hurt. They are extremely difficult to get out as well, for you can't even see them. With Link, building a house for the past two months, got these kinds of splinters everyday, and everyday they hurt. His hands were always red. They throbbed, they swelled, but mostly, they felt like they were on fire.<p>

Good thing that Zelda was there to pull them out and help him find them. She was good at taking care of people. Besides, Link didn't mind Zelda's hands always holding his when she would look for them. They were nice and warm and they fit into his perfectly.

It'd been two months since that fateful rainy night back on Skyloft, since they said 'I love you' to each other, and every morning and night after, they would say the same thing. They would say it throughout the say as well, but the absolute was every night, and every morning.

Link had been busy building the house, while Zelda would watch the triforce and him work from the slab atop the goddess statue, making him-and the others from Skyloft, who decided to come and help-meals for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. There would be soup, pie, fruit, eggs, vegetables, anything that could be grown on the surface, she could cook it.

However, during the final week of construction, Zelda wasn't aloud to go near the house. They came to her, and she wasn't even allowed to look in the direction it was being built. All because Link wanted it to be a _surprise_, for her to open her eyes at the sight of their house, and just stand there with her mouth dropped, in awe. Of course, she was a little annoyed with Link, but his begging and pleading at her made her agree to it, though she still wasn't happy about it.

One morning, Pipit and Gondo came by and asked Zelda to follow them.

"Why, where are we going to go?" She looked at the boys with an eyebrow raised and her head cocked to the left.

"Well, it's done. Link wants to show you your new house." Pipit said as he pulled something out from behind his back and started talking again before Zelda could say anything.

"But it has to be a surprise." Pipit held out, what seemed to her, like a piece of cloth from on of Links shirts.

"I have to go blindfolded? Really? I just want to see it!" Zelda was tapping her foot now, becoming rather impatient.

"Please, it'll be worth it, im sure!" Gondo piped out.

Zelda, not being pleased with their antics, did not oblige. But when they said do it for Link, and how he's worked extremely hard to build a house that they both would like, she gave in. Pipit came up to her and wrapped the blindfold around her eyes, touching her face in the process. Gondo lead Zelda down the path, towards their (supposed) house. Taking her hand, and she analyzed it while she was being led down the path, towards her (supposed) house.

Rough, dry, sand-paperish. All words that went with his hands. Three-fourths down the path, rondo's hand disappeared and was replaced mere seconds later with a different hand. Creases, relatively-soft, warm, and a little rough around the edges. She knew these hands. They would lead her to the lake, so they could fish, they taught her how to hold a sword, taught her how to make a fire, kept her safe, kept her warm, and made her feel loved. She liked these hands.

A minute of being led by familiar hands, and she was stopped. Her hand dropped from the other one. She withdrew it, feeling the sensation of cold being rushed at her fingers. Someone grabbed her shoulders and then leaned down and whispered,

"_Are you ready?"_

Shudders came upon her again, just like that night two months ago, which seemed just like yesterday.

She nodded, and the hands moved forward from her shoulders to her head and untied the cloth. Just as Link had suspected, her mouth dropped. For she was staring at the most amazing, non-living, thing she had ever seen.

The house was one story, and was made out of this beautiful chestnut colored wood. There was a wooden porch, and a chimney made from bricks. There were two windows on the front side that looked like they had soft purple curtains. On the porch was a bench made from, what looked like, mahogany. There was a row of daisies going from one end to the other, being separated by stone stairs. And the door leading inside, was, once again, made out of wood. But this light color wood that made it stand out. On it was carved two loftwing in a symmetrical pattern going towards a sun. The outside of the house was beautiful, but that door really tied it together.

"There's even enough room for a garden in the back, if you want one!" Link was beaming by this time. Seeing Zelda overcome with joy and happiness is the only thing he could ask for in life. He put his arm around Zelda while her hands were covering her mouth.

"Told you it'd be worth it. I figured it would be more special if I surprised you… You, do like it, right?"

She took her hands away from her mouth. "Of course I do, who wouldn't?"

Link was smiling big again. "Come on, there's still way more house to see. If you think the outside's nice, you should see the inside."

In the inside of the door was a hallway that lead around a corner, and from there, you had a kitchen, with an actual stove. An opening from there led to a living room, where the fire place was, and two chairs, a couch, and, what seemed to be, a love seat. From there, you could take a left and go outside, or you could go right and it would lead you down a hallway with two doors. One was blank, and the other had a carved picture of Link and her, while above that was their names spelled out in the most beautiful handwriting-wavy, but not swirly, slanted, but straight across, and all connected.

She reached for the door handle, and paused.

Rule Five: Always offer a limb in support.

"What's wrong?" Link put his arm around her waist, coaxing her towards the room, but she wouldn't budge.

"You did all this for me, while I would've been happy with four walls and a bed. How much did this cost you, when did you have time to do these carvings, ho-"Her w was met by a paired of lips. IT wasn't a hard kiss, more like a 'shut up I love you' kiss.

"Listen, I would do anything for you. I know you would have been happy with a square, but I wouldn't be happy having to just give you that. For you, there is no price tag, it's all paid for and everything, money left over. The carvings I did, purely because I wanted too, so not _everything_ was for you, if you want to think of it like that." Link was trying awfully hard to lighten her spirits, not knowing if it worked. But, she did chuckle, so he took it as a yes.

After a deep breath rolled into her lungs, she reached for the door and opened it. The first thing you see is a closet, huge closet, filled with all their clothes (but mostly hers.) You continue to open the door and you see this amazing window with a beautiful red colored curtain hanging over it, little bird on the other side, pecking at it, as if envious of what was on the inside. The walls had a beautiful brown hue, to match the curtains, and the bed, in the middle of it all, this king sized bed that was this beautiful blue color, contrasting from the warm colors. Not even contrasting them, more like complimenting them. Making each one seems better in the process of just being. Bedside tables sitting on both sides of the bed.

She walked over to the bed and sat on it. Firm, but not hard. She was about to lie down when she noticed a wrapped box on the bed, in polka-dotted paper, about the size of a textbook. She picked it up and looked over at Link. His eyes were half closed, legs crossed, leaning in the doorframe, and a crooked smile on his face. HE gestured a 'go ahead' gesture to Zelda. Carefully she opened it.

And inside was a picture frame, and in it was a picture of Link and Zelda, when they were little, flying their loftwings together in the sky. Her father had taken that picture. She just stared at it, noticing how much she and Link had changed. Her hair was much shorter back then, and didn't have bangs. Her fingers looked so small compared to the ones she had now.

Link, however, seemed to have changed more. His hair was long and had no shape to it, and was a few shades lighter then it was now. He was smiling, but he seemed to be more timid then. His eyes were also droopy-looking, but that was characteristic of all children, Zelda had guessed.

As she further examined it, she noticed something was taped on the back. A key that was attached to a chain. Link plopped down next to her on the bed.

"That's your key to the house, even though I don't think we'll ever need them, still good to have them, yeah?" Link pulled a necklace out of his shirt that had his on it.

Zelda put her key on, remembering something.

"Oh yeah, what's that room across from ours?" She was eyeing the door from their room, noting no distinction on the door.

"Well, nothing. It's just a spare room. Empty. There was another one that's at the beginning in the hallway. I would've thought you'd go there first, but you didn't. But through THAT door," he said, while pointing to a door across the room, "is the bathroom. The spare ones have them too."

She leaned over and kissed him. Not a 'shut up I love you' kiss, but an 'I love you with all my heart' kind of kiss. These kinds were Link's favorite. They always lasted the perfect amount of time, and always seemed the most passionate.

Their kiss broke, and immediately after, they both said

"I love you."

That night was the first night in their house together, and they loved it. The window was covered by the curtains, so nothing moving around at night could disturb them, and the bed was the softest thing Zelda had ever slept in. With Link wrapped around her, she stared at the picture of them that was now on her nightstand. Just looking at it. Remembering the times they had together in Skyloft. Those were the best times. But she knew that wasn't her life now. She was a surface dweller, heck, she was a Goddess, but she didn't keep her mind on that thought for too long. She was here with her Link, and that's all that mattered to her. She crooked her neck back, kissed him on the cheek and then fell asleep, in his arms, like she had, for the last two months.

* * *

><p><strong>Brosif. That was long. Like 2000 words. On and off for hours while listening to the president give his state of the union speech thing for history. Man did this make that fly by.<strong>

**Anyway, house went down.**

**Like that.**

**Next chapter is the next morning when something or someone wakes them up.**

**I might end up writing a different fic for something I was planning for this, but decided it wouldn't work, but it would still be an epic idea. (In my opinion.)**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND MESSAGES OF ENCOURAGEMENT! **

…**evenifthere'sonlylike6butWHATEVAHS**

**Review?**

**Review.**


	4. absolutly

**Man guys, a chapter per day, like whoa man. I wake up, get dressed, type, school, get home, fart around, type, leave, get back, type, publish. Boom. That's how it goes. It might slow down when we get into more complicated chapters, but whatever.**

**Anyway, this chapter has: fluff, some (actually more than some) KaranexPipit-which I name KaPit, and some minor conflict. So, yes. **

**Fyi, this is a looooooong chapter, so make yourself some popcorn. Right now. Ill waits.**

…

**Back? Good.**

**I do not own the legend of Zelda in anyway humanly possible, no matter how much I wish I did. Happy?**

**ALLONS-Y**

* * *

><p>Link heard it first, the sound of something pounding on their door. Link hoped it would go away before Zelda heard and made him unravel himself from her, but that didn't work out. It kept pounding, and pretty soon Zelda moved her head towards Link, and grumbled out "What is that?" Her eyes barely open, which Link thought was too cute. She looked like she did whenever he would wake her up when she was sick, or when she fell asleep (which rarely happened, compared to Links sleeping in class.)<p>

He kissed her cheek and told her not to worry and that he would see what it was. He carefully removed his arms from her body as she went back to sleep. Walking over to their door he grabbed the doorknob while thinking, 'the house is unlocked, why couldn't they just come in?' Link started speculating it wasn't a who, but a what. He cautiously moved towards the entrance of the house, holding what was the only thing that could work as a weapon-for he left his sword in their bedroom-a frying pan. He ever so quietly made his way towards their front door, he looked through one of their windows, and found out he couldn't have been more wrong. He opened the door rather violently.

"Groose. Groose tell me, what in the world are you doing at my house? Why aren't you asleep, what in the worl-"

"Yeah Link, that's great, but we have bigger problems. Pipit is missing. I was sent by the Headmaster to retrieve you two surface people, and help us look for him, so get dressed, get Zelda, and hurry up!" The redhead seemed so out of breath that Link invited him in for a drink of water.

Hurrying, he went to wake up Zelda, explaining the situation while they were getting dressed.

"But this doesn't make sense. I just saw Pipit yesterday. What would he just run off like that? I mean, he's a knight, and knights can do things without being questioned, I guess, but leaving without telling anyone, that's so unlike him! Why would he do this?" Zelda kept going on and on about the, while Link staying silent. This caught Zelda's attention; he would normally have some input on these kinds of things. She walked over to him, and put her arms around his shoulders.

"Link, what's on your mind?"

Link didn't say anything; he just sat there, thinking. Thinking he knew where he was, but he wouldn't tell anyone, he wanted to make sure of it himself.

"Link, Link answer me."

Rule Six: Don't deny her requests.

"Nothing, nothing, just thinking." He said while tilting his head towards her with a smile on his face. But Zelda could tell it wasn't a real smile, his dimples were showing. Link's smile never had dimples, she would know. She decided to let it slide, like whenever he got jumpy when they traveled around the forest for food, jumping at anything that moved. It was jut his instincts, and right now, her instincts were telling it to slide.

They walked out of their and were met face to face by Groose, shocking Zelda to almost fall, if Link hadn't been right behind her to catch her.

"Guys, hurry up! The more time you spend Doping around down here, the more Pipit is missing, and the more Karane is going to worry!"

This guy was so persistent.

"Groose, its fine, were going to find him. It's not as if he just went and disappeared. His loftwing isn't there either, so obviously he isn't on the surface, and he was seen on patrol that night. He has to be somewhere in the clouds. Keep you head on." Link was almost yelling at Groose from how annoyed he was a Pipit. Sure, he knew what he was doing, but to not tell anyone? How dumb could he get?

They landed next to where the Goddess statue should have been, until Link knocked it down to the bottom. Groose took Zelda and Link by the hands and dragged them to Gaepora's office.

"Groose let me go! I have a hunch of where he is! Just let me go so I can find him!" Link was at the point of yelling at him, if Zelda wasn't next to him. He just had to fly off on his loftwing to the north, a little village where other people that were originally from Skyloft had inhabited during one of the earlier years. He just knew Pipit would be there.

"And where is that, Mr. I Know Everything? Care to explain?" Groose said, still dragging them along, not even looking back.

Link knew it wasn't his place to say where or why he was there, but he still thought he should be the one to get him. He had told Link that he was going there in about a week, which was yesterday, now that he thought about it. But he also would have thought that Pipit would at least tell his mother, or one of the other knights or _someone. _

"Never mind…" Link had felt defeated my Groose, but he knew it was best to keep quiet.

Zelda nudged him while they where being dragged along. Link looked down to see her eyes, they were pleading for answers-answers that Link had, but didn't want to say. She mouthed the words 'where is he?" to Link. He gestured his head to the North, but Zelda didn't quite understand. She tilted her head over and raised an eyebrow at him, and Link worded 'never mind' to her, just as he did to Groose, with a slight smile on his face.

They made their way to Gaepora's office, where they found Gaepora sitting in his office chair.

"I brought them *huff* Just like you asked." Groose was doubled over from the exhaustion of hauling Link and Zelda up the stairs (which he did while they were telling him they could walk up them on their own.)

Gaepora stood up from his chair, looking at all three of them.

"Good Groose, but I don't think you had to do it so roughly." He turned his attention at his daughter and her Hero. A smile comes across his face from just looking at the two of them and remembering how they would always do everything together, and they still do now. But, business is business, just like he says.

"As much as I want to know all of what's going on in your lives right now, business is business and right now, or business is to find Pipit. Knowing you two, you can probably find him before the sun goes down. We have search parties going all throughout Skyloft, most being led by Karane. Now-"

"Sir," Link interrupted, "I really believe I know where Pipit is. Just let me leave, and I can get him, but it will take me a few hours."

"And where is he, boy?" Gaepora really needed to find a better word for him; he was quite the opposite of a boy now. Eighteen, Full grown, Stubble on his face, he had become a man in Gaepora's eyes, but calling him that just didn't seem to flow for either of them.

Link looked down, contemplating what to do. He shouldn't tell Gaepora, that'd break his promise with Pipit, but he was Gaepora, headmaster, leader of Skyloft, he had to tell him.

Link shuffled his way over to Gaepora's side and leaned into his ear.

"Mhm… I see… yes… yes… R-Really? Ah… okay." Gaepora kept repeating as Link whispered in his ear, out of Zelda's range of hearing.

She hated this. She wanted to know what was going on, why Link wouldn't tell her, but would tell him. Didn't he trust her more than him? Why was Link being so cautious with his words? Zelda was about to tell both of them off for keeping secrets when Link spoke louder.

"You can't tell anyone. I made a promise to him." Link had a seriousness only seen by few people. Most of which were in this room. His eyebrows furrowed and no emotion on his lips at all. Sternness was in his voice as well.

"Don't worry, you have my word. You are free to leave. However," he looked at Zelda, "you can stay here and tell the other people to stop searching so frantically, then you can come back here and tell me a about this house of yours."

Zelda was in shock. Link was leaving her out of an adventure. Then again, he did say he promised Pipit not to tell anyone, whatever it was. Knowing how true Link was to his word, she decided it was for the best for the situation. She turned toward Link, but he had already left. She ran to the window just in time to see Link before he jumped off the ledge.

"GOOD LUCK!" She yelled at him while waving her arm at him. He had heard her. He turned around to see her arm waving at him. He skin shining in the sunlight, making her glow. The royal purple of her dress complimenting her every accent. Then her hair, that hair, flowing gracefully with the ups and downs of the wind changes. She was the Epitome of beautiful for Link, and wanted her to stay in that pose, with the sun shining and her hair blowing and her skin _shining. _But he knew it wouldn't last. Time changes, and so do people. She wouldn't look like that forever, but no matter how she looked, there would be no changing the fact that _he loved her. _That was never going to change.

He put his hand up to his mouth and blew her a kiss as he fell backwards off the dock. Zelda was going to yell at him for not being careful, but when she heard his whistle and then a shot of red fly through the sky, she knew he was fine. This was Link she was talking about, not some other guy. Her Link, her sleepyhead, her best friend, her love.

She reached her hand up to catch his kiss, and slowly brought to her lips. She could feel it. She felt the love in that spec of air. Slowly she turned around to see her father looking at her with an eyebrow raised-at least how much he could raise it, considering it was all just one mass of fur. Zelda started to blush and her father stated with a smile, "Don't you have a job to be doing?"

Zelda rushed out of the room with her hand still covering her mouth.

Gaepora sat down in his chair with a sigh. He swiveled it around to stare out the window where Zelda was just moments ago, and he took in a deep breath, gathering up all the thoughts and moments that had happened today, and it wasn't even noon. He let out the breath in one slow motion, and simple stated,

"Those two, I swear…"

Link had been flying for about thirty minutes or so when he came upon an island slightly smaller than skyloft, even though technically it was apart of skyloft, and sure enough, there a deep gold colored Loftwing flying around in the sky.

'_There's no way that he's not here.' _Link thought to himself before easing his Loftwing over the island to where he was close enough to jump down without using the sailcloth. He did a little barrel roll when he hit the ground to lose his energy. He made his way into the town area, while people were trying to have him buy things, or try samples of this, or try on these, all that. But every time, he would politely say no, but still, it was getting a little annoying, and it happened more frequent the farther he walked towards the center of the island. Link decided he wanted to make what he wanted clear.

So he started to yell for Pipit, and it was working too. Still the occasional person would tap him on the shoulder, but he would just yell louder, and that would get them to back off. But this one person, he didn't politely tap him, or gently touch his shoulder, he grasped his arm and wouldn't let go when Link yanked his arm.

"Woooah there, buddy, just got something to tell ya, there." Link turned around to see an old woman looking at him with a smile on her face. The smile seemed to calm Link's disposition. The woman was sitting down on a bench, so Link leaned down to her level.

"And what's that?" Link was trying to sound nice, but it came out a little annoyed.

"The kid you're looking for, this Pipit, I saw him. He asked me where this house was, and I pointed him down that street, just about ten minutes ago." The woman released Link's arm.

Link started to smile, and got back up to his feet. And gave the old lady an (awkward) hug, thanked her.

"Oh no, thank you! It's nice to see the youth these takes taking care of each other, especially when their knights. How brave the both of you are. It makes me happy to know there are still people like you in the world, looking after others. Now, can I ask for your name?" The old lady had this air about her that Link couldn't say no to.

"Link. My name is Link. Honorary knight of Skyloft."

"Link… what a nice name, I'll be sure to remember it." The old lady said. "Go, hurry up or you'll miss your friend."

Link thanked her again, and ran off towards the street the old lady had pointed out to him.

"Who was that mom?" Younger, but not youthful lady said to the old woman.

"Oh, no one, just a good kid in need of some help." She simply stated.

Link kept running, and took a left when the street curved, still running, top speed. He ran for about another ten seconds, and looked down a street, and saw a flash of yellow. He immediately turned until he reached the yellow, and sure enough, it was him. Link stopped behind him, and put his hand on Pipit's shoulder, and he immediately turned around to see Links face facing the ground.

"L-Link, what are you doing here? How'd you even get here, and more importantly wh-"

_**SLAP**_

Pipits face was now turned to the right, and a red mark starting to form on his cheek.

Link caught his breath, and then started yelling.

"IDIOT! You think that since you're a knight, you can just leave whenever you want and not tell anyone? NO! YOU CAN'T! The people in skyloft have been looking for you all day because you told only me you were going to do this. You could have at least told someone you were coming here, not even tell them why, but Karane has been ordering around search parties looking for YOU because she is worried sick about you! PIPIT I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THIS!"

Link stopped, realizing Pipit wasn't even looking a him, he was still looking right from effect of his slap. Something seemed off.

"Pipit… Pipit what happened? What's wrong? Did they say no?"

"Th-they're not even home." Pipit looked up at Link. "They aren't here! I came on this way to look for them, and ask their permission, but they aren't even here. For all I know, this isn't even the right address. For all I know, they might not even live on this island!"

Link didn't think this was a big problem, but he could tell it really struck Pipit down. Link sat him down on the stairs outside the house, and put his around his shoulders in a way only a friends could.

"Hey buddy, its okay. Someone is bound to live here, and when they show up, we will just ask them! Problem solved. Don't worry, we'll find them and then you can ask, kay?" Pipit just gave a gentle nod.

What seemed about an hour later, then two people come walking down the street. Link was dosing off on the stairs, and Pipit wasn't even paying attention to notice them.

"Now tell me, what are you doing in front of my house?"

Link and Pipit both look up and see the old lady from before, along with a woman younger than her. Link was too shocked to speak. But Pipit, well…

"y-you're that lady from before, right? And you live here? And you live here too?" he gestured toward the younger one. "Then could you tell me something, are you the mom and Grandmother of Karane?"

All of them were shocked, except Pipit. Slowly, but surely, the older one responded.

"Yes, yes we are, has something happened to her?"

"No, no, she fine, in fact she rather great, really. But I have something to ask of the both of you." Pipit was looking at them with pleading eyes. They were just eight little words; he just had to ask them.

They mother responded this time. "Yes, come in, we'll talk inside, and not out here. You are coming too, boy?" gesturing toward Link.

Link still shocked, tried to make out a simple, yet complete sentence.

"Uh, no, Pipit needs to go it alone." He looked up at Pipit and mouthed 'I'll be waiting' to him. Pipit smiled at him. Even though Pipit was two years older than him, they're were great friends, and being the friend he was, Link needed to be there for his friend.

He watched the three of them walk into the house, Pipit beaming. Link had never seen him happier, but if they said yes, he would see him happier than that.

In the house, Pipit took a seat across from them at their dining room table. Confidently, but carefully, her removed his sword and hat. He didn't want this to seem like official business, but more of a heart to heart.

"So, boy, what's your name?" The mother asked.

"Pipit ma'am."

"Pipit, what a strange name, but I like the ring to it. So tell me Pipit, what business do you have with our daughter?"

Pipit took a slow breath inward, gathering his thoughts. He knew what needed to be said, but he needed a convincing paragraph leading up to that point. With all his courage flowing in him, he started.

"Listen, I love Karane, I love her with all I'm worth. She's my one, and she's my only. She gives me strength to go about my days better than the day before. Her smile makes everything I do for her worth it. No words could amount to how beautiful she is, no one else could feel the same way we do between us. There is something unique. She make's me happy. Se makes me feel good about myself. She's my past, present, and with our permission, my future."

Pipit stopped for a second, but it seemed like forever to him, all these thoughts of her came running into his head. Once he says these words, there was no turning back, no retreat, this was a sink or swim battle. He questioned weather he really wanted to do this, to go through with it. Then he remembered that everything he just said rolled off his tongue like no tomorrow, there was no other girl for him aside from her. He loved her and always would. That the bottom line.

"Can I have your blessing to marry Karane?"

There wasn't even a nano second until he got a response.

"Of course you can." The mother and grandmother said in unison.

Now, Pipit was expecting a yes, but not an of course you can, without a second thought. He was confused. He had never even met hi before, so how could they just accept him like that?

Apparently his confusion was noticed by them, so the mom raised her arm and pointed to stack of papers that were behind Pipit.

"Look, those were all written to us by Karane. Every single one of them mentions a boy named Pipit, and not a single bad thing about him. You mean so much to her, and to us. You made her just as happy, if not more happy than she made you. What kind of mother would I be if I wouldn't let my daughter be with the one she loves?"

Back outside Link heard a door open, and out walks Pipit, as Link guessed, happier than he had been when he walked inside, half an hour before. Pipit looked down at Link and simply said

"I have a wife waiting for me."

They get back to skyloft, Pipit jumping down just barely over the ground. A crowd had gathered around him, Karane leading it. Pipit walked toward her with a smile on his face. Karane, tapping her foot looked at him and demanded

"Where have you been?" There was no emotion on her face, no change in her voice pitch. Just clear and crisp.

"I was with you family."

"… My family? Why were you with my family?"

"Simple. So I could do this."

He turns around and reaches for something in his side pocket, and out came a box. A small velvet box. He reached for Karane's hands and put the box in them, her perfect hands. She started blushing, bad. She wanted to put her hand to her face, but she didn't want to drop the box.

"P-p-p-Pipit, you did-"

He got down on one knee.

A gasp throughout the crowd was heard. And it was then that he noticed Zelda and Gaepora standing next to him. He nudged her, and she looked up at him, and he simply stated "Hey" but before she could respond, Pipit spoke.

"Karane, you're the one. I 'm your other half, and you're mine. No day is complete without you in it. Whenever I think of you, all my sadness just goes away, and I don't want that to fade. So Karane, would you do me the honor of becoming my one, true, and only wife?"

She didn't say anything. She didn't need too. She simply got on Pipit's level, grabbed the ring out of the box, put it on, wrapped his arm around him, and kissed, knocking them both to the ground in the process. A loud cheer was resonating throughout skyloft. The voices of kids and adults alike. Even Link chimed in at one point.

After their kiss was done, the crowd circled around them from every way, including Zelda. She was the first up next to them. Link was just standing there, with a smirk on his face. He felt if he hadn't gone to find Pipit, none of this would have even happened. He felt proud of himself while looking at Zelda smothering Karane and Pipit with questions. He chuckled, knowing how much she was a sap about these things.

A hand touched Links shoulder. Link looked up suddenly to see Gaepora looking into the crowd. Link relax.

"Link, you did good, you did good. It's hard to believe they've only been together for around seven months with all the love they have for each other. Almost seems like a fairy tale."

Link just nodded while looking into the crowd. In skyloft, you weren't allowed to be married until both people were at least twenty, and they met that standard last month with Karane's birthday, so Pipit wasted no time getting the question asked.

"That house you built for my daughter sounds like a lot was put into it. You seemed to really think about what she would want, and less of yourself."

"Well, sir, if she happy, then that's enough to make me happy."

"And the carvings you did on the doors for her sound amazing as well, as your bedroom, where you share a bedroom, yes?"

Link was put back by this. He hadn't thought of it.

"Well, sir, it's just, she gets cold, and im warm so we just ki-"

"Boy, it's alright, I'm just messing with you. I know you wouldn't do anything she wouldn't want. You're better than that."

Link released stale air from his lungs. Thank goodness he avoided that situation. It wouldn't have been a fun conversation.

"And just to let you know Link, you have my blessing when you both are of age."

Now this, this was like falling on your back and not being able to breathe. Did he say what Link thought he said, did he? Link couldn't remember, but then he did. He needed to say something, and fast.

"Uhh, sir, uh…"

Very smooth.

"Link, calm down, that's still for another two years, you don't have to do it now, in fact, you cant do it now, but still, I've seen the way she looks at you. She truly and deeply cares about you, and I can tell you feel the same. Just don't do anything… frisky till then."

'Did he really just say frisky, does he even know what that word means? I bet he does, so he used it in lieu of other words, yes, she loves me? Wait, I know that already, its been established, we share a bed for Goddess sake. Wait, would that be for Zelda's sake?' Were all things running through his head, he didn't even notice Gaepora leave. Heck, he didn't even notice the crowd leave. He was snapped out of his daze by Zelda coming up to him and stating

"I could see why you wouldn't want to tell me where Pipit was, and why he left. In fact im kind of glad that you didn't tell me, it would have ruined the surprise. Link? You listening?"

She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Link saw it. How she looks at him. He noticed it. Her eyes were softer and more caring. Her eyes also seemed brighter, but that maybe could have been from the sunset to their side. 'Gaepora was right, she does look at me differently' he thought, and then remembered that Zelda had asked him a question.

"Yeah, im listening, ruining surprise, I didn't do it." Link said with a not very convincing laugh to follow.

"Link, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, everything's good now." HE said with a smile. This time, it didn't have dimples.

Back in their house, snuggled together in their bed, Zelda said something that Link thought he would never hear her ask.

"Link, you think we'll get married like that?" The sweetness and innocence in her voice made Link melt. No one could ask such a serious question in a girlish tone like that, except her. So Link said the only answer he could think of.

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy your popcorn?<strong>

**Wow, like 4500 words. Pretty good, pretty good.**

**And yes, they are twenty (to me)**

**And yes, there are other people (to me)**

**And yes, Gaepora knows what smutness is. (To me)**

**Anyway, good chapter? Okay chapter? Bad chapter, too long a chapter? Too short a chapter? I can't even chapter?**

**But still, french the llama that was long. (Anyone, anyone? No?... okay.)**

**AND CAN SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO MAKE THE ALIGNED TO THE LEFT THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY.**

**I go over to the little edit button on the sight, highlight everything, and then align it to the left, BUT IT DOESN'T WORK!**

… **I need a table to flip.**

**Review?**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess what thiiiiiis is? A new chapter?**

**WINNER WINNER CHICKEN DINNER:D **

**I really just feel like making this a chapter where I just wing it. Write what comes into my head. Yep. That might happen. I mean, the next chapter chapter is planned out, but I don't quite know how to get to it yet… that's the time skip one.**

**I could do it right know, but, I really think it should be in a later chapter. **

**I mean, this is only chapter five.**

**BOOM. I got it. There will be fluff everywhere in this chapter. Everywhere you turn… fluff.**

**I don't own Zelda things. Except posters, I have those.**

**Lettuce begins. In a galaxy fa-**

* * *

><p>Link was setting down a pie on their dining room table specially made for Zelda. Link, even though he wouldn't admit it, burned her cake. He figured it was okay though, he knew she liked pie more than cake anyway. But here came the tricky part. Putting in the candles without breaking the crust. He had to put eighteen of them in. He checked the clock, 11:36a.m. He had 24 minutes to get this right. Slowly, but surely he added the candles to the brim of the pie.<p>

Today was a very special day. A certain someone was turning eighteen today. But to Link, he wasn't just a special someone, she was his special someone. Not anyone else's. Every day he had with her was special in its own way, but this one was more special, Link had made food for the first time without burning some part of him- and it was her birthday! Link had to do something special for her.

Not including her present, Link had presented her with a mixture of daisies and roses for her to wake up next too, along with him. Afterwards, she personally glided her over to skyloft, where they had breakfast with her father-and just about everyone else in skyloft. After he glided her back to the surface, she was suppose to go see the Kikwi's, because they somehow knew it was her birthday, and they wanted to give her something. She said she would be back at noon. So Link got to work on making a cake, which didn't work out. So then he made a pie, which was much better than the cake turned out.

He checked the time again, 11:42a.m. He had time to sit down and think. This is exactly what he did. He started thinking about her present, she was going to love it. He just knew it. He kept on thinking about her reaction face, while staring at her harp that was hanging on their living room wall, which you could see clearly through the kitchen. He started thinking about her voice, about not only her singing, but her talking, her sighing, her breathing, her gasps, and her hiccups, and every squeak and squeal she had ever made. He just wouldn't think about her screams, he had heard enough of those to last him a lifetime.

He checked the time 11:56a.m. He had to get ready. He scurried around the house, closing all the curtains, and turning off all the lights, except for the candles around her pie. The whole scene reminded him of Karane and Pipit's wedding ceremony, just a few days prior to now. Both of them were happily honeymooning on some little island in the clouds.

Click.

Link quickly hid in their living room, out of sight of the front door, but he could still be seen from the kitchen at the right angle. But, if everything went according to plan, then Zelda would have her back turned to him. He heard the door open, disrupting his thoughts.

"Link, they gave me a tree. And I can't lif… why are they lights out?"

Zelda reached for the light switch, but noticed a flickering light. Just around the corner in the kitchen. She walked toward it cautiously.

"Link, if you set our house on fire, I will never forgive you."

She rounded the corner into the kitchen and stopped, back turned towards Link, just like he planned. She dropped a little crown of grass that Link guessed the Kikwis made for her. She put her hand up t her mouth like she normally did when she was surprised, and she walked towards it. She leaned over it, making sure her hair didn't get caught in the fire of the candles, and she read what it said in the icing.

"With all my love, I love you. Yours forever, Link."

When two arms wrapped themselves around Zelda, she immediately knew who it was. No one else would dare do that, and even if they, only Link would put one of his hands under Zelda's arm and up to her shoulder, like they sleep at night, and the other one wrapped around her waist. It was always the same. She had memorized it from the first time he had done it.

"Happy birthday." He whispered into her ear, and then she shivered like she always did.

He kissed her on the side of the face, next to her ear, but not to close to it. She let herself fall into his embrace, relying on him fully for support. If she could stay like that forever, she would have, but he pulled his lips away from her face so he could talk.

"I would have put more, but I didn't have enough room on the pie for it."

Zelda laughed at him and kissed his cheek.

"I have to ask though, why a pie, isn't it suppose to be ca-" she was cut of by Link putting his fingers on her lips.

"Shhhhhhh, we do not speak of cake, and how I cannot make a cake without it folding into itself."

Zelda laughed again.

"Now, here's the fun part, you get to make a wish."

She smiled, looking back at her pie. She leaned forward, Link grabbing her hair. She paused for a second before taking a breath and blowing out the candles on the pie. The house was only completely dark for a half a second, before Link flipped the light switch, but it was long enough to give you chills. Link walked back toward her and told her to sit down. She looked up at Link, his eyes staring into hers, but that's all he seemed to be looking at, not at her face, but into her eyes, and frankly, Zelda found it a little weird.

"Link, what are you doing?"

Link, still staring at her said, "I'm trying to determine what you wished for."

"…you could just ask."

"Yes, I could, but then it wouldn't come true, would it?"

Even though she knew he was kidding around, she always thought his childish antics were the cutest thing. When he would open the door for her, or he would make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and then split it down the middle for the both of them (no crust, of course), or color picture with the children in skyloft. 'They just thought coloring with the Goddess' chosen hero would be the coolest thing ever' is what he would always tell her.

Zelda sat down at their Dining room table, while Link fetched a knife to cut the pie. When he returned and started cutting the pie, she asked him what was in it.

"Well, it's something that was in a book from your dad's office, which I thought was weird, being a cooking book, but im not complaining. Anyway, I flipped through it earlier this morning, and found this, and decided to use it as a back-up if the cake failed, which it did."

Zelda could smell that something was on fire earlier.

"So, it has a mixture of peaches and strawberry filling, while the crust is mixed in with honey to make it even sweeter." He said, as he handed it to her, while putting a plate down for himself. She took a bite of the pie, and sure enough, it was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted, but it wasn't a nasty sweet, but a natural sweet, kind of like Link. She thoroughly enjoyed every bit and piece of her slice, each bite getting better, until there was nothing left. She stared at her fork and twisted it around when Link interrupted her rhythm.

"So, part whatever we're at in your present, now you get to ask me anything, within reason, so long as we are at this table. It can be anything, again within reason, from when we were little, to now."

Zelda looked at him. His eyes were just slivers, while his smile was being extremely straight across his face, like it always was. He was the king of all smiles to Zelda, and no matter how he changed; it was always that same smile. Caring, but full of strength. He literally had no weaknesses in her eyes-aside from herself. She wondered if her being a weakness for him really did render him on his adventure. Heck, she doesn't even know anything about his adventure aside from the parts where she was here, and his fight with Demise.

"I want you to tell me… about your journey."

Link's smile dropped. That was something he wouldn't have ever asked him. Even though it seemed like such a huge topic between them, she never asked about it, so he just kept quiet about it. He didn't want to tell her about it. It was too sad and too long, with all this fighting and dangerous things that would make her feel like it was her fault for 'choosing Link as the Hero of the Goddess'-which was a complete lie. He looked into Zelda's eyes, and he saw it again, that look she only gave him. The soft eyes, and that sparkle. He couldn't resist that sparkle.

"Well, um, sure, I guess, but on one condition, well two." He said, with hesitance in his voice.

"Well, what are the conditions?" Zelda said, raising an eyebrow.

"One, we move to the couch, and two, don't call it a journey. I wasn't going off into the world as some test of my skill or to find myself, butt I went to save the girl I love, and also have a little fun along the way."

Zelda thought it was silly, there wasn't a difference in her eyes, but he could tell he was being serious by the tone in his voice. She nodded her head as they both moved to the couch. Zelda sat down, while Link grabbed a blanket, then sat round her, with her in between his legs, and draped the blanket across the both of them.

"Comfortable?"

She looked up at him, her eyes halfway closed and she sounded a Mhm.

"Good, because this is going to be, well, long.

And so he went on. He said everything in between waking up after the tornado, to plunging his sword into Demise, and what was said after. How he had to fight Ghirahim about four or five times, how he used time shift stones, and how he had to fight zombie moblins, sneak his way up to the fire dragon without getting caught, gather up drops from the Silent Realm, and fight his way down the ring of land that lead to the bottom of the pit of the Sealed Grounds. How he met incredible people and creatures, learn about the surface, help all his friends, help a demon transform into a human, and his biggest accomplishment, bringing Zelda home safe. Zelda laughed, she cried, she stayed quiet, she would look up at him during some parts, and stroke his leg in others. She was glad that out of all people to do all this to save her, it was Link, but then again, she wasn't. He could have died in any of these events and challenges, but he still did them anyway. She laughed at how stubborn he was at times.

He finished his story, and an hour had passed, maybe two. He looked at Zelda, waiting for some sort of reply from her. But she simply said

"Link, you will never cease to amaze me." Then she kissed him on his lips.

She knew that would make him happy.

He accepted the kiss like he normally would do, but this time it took him longer to react to it. Out of shock from what she said, was Zelda's guess. Link wrapped her arms around her and she shifted her shoulders so her neck wouldn't be twisted so strangely. They moved in a rhythm with their mouths and their breathing. They just continued doing that, for who knows how long. They both knew that they couldn't go beyond this, that they couldn't move to another step in their relationship without being married, it just didn't seem right to either of them anyway. But Zelda was fine with just this; she could live in this moment forever, which both of them would have done, if something didn't hit their window.

They both parted from each other and jumped. Link reached for a sword that wasn't there while moving off the couch and slowly crept towards the window. He ever so slowly moved the curtain out of the way of his vision of the outside just a little.

"Holy jeez." Was the only thing he said.

"What, what's going on?" Zelda said, while getting off the couch, even though she didn't need to. As soon as she put her foot down, Link opened the curtain to reveal that a giant windstorm was brewing outside, and with windstorm on the surface, surly a thunderstorm wouldn't be that far after.

"Judging by the coloring in the clouds, the storm will get here in about thirty minutes. Or not, I really do suck at telling weather." He said while turning around to look at Zelda. And sure enough, a loud clap of thunder echoed throughout their house. Link jumped the most.

"…told you."

Zelda giggled.

"Aaaand with that, I think it would be a perfect time to give you your actual present present!" he said while walking out of their living room, down the hallway, and into their room.

"Link, seriously, how many things do you have planned?" The end o her sentence got louder as Link got farther. She didn't get an answer. Instead she sees Link coming out with a blanket, and maneuvers himself in front of Zelda with the blanket tucked behind him, even though it was obvious what it was.

"Close your eyes."

That's what she did. Then she heard to snap of a blanket being unfolded to be laid down or folded. Then she heard Link walk around the room, probably adjusting the blanket.

"Okay, you can open them."

Slowly, but surely, she opened her eyes to the sight of this giant blanket in front of her. But it wasn't a blanket really, more like a quilt. And on that quilt was a colored version of the carving on their door, but more intricate and detailed. The picture of Link and Zelda standing on the Goddess statue, with the triforce behind them, and their loftwings in the sky, and the sky, this beautiful shade of purple and oranges and pinks mixed together was just amazing. Zelda fell to the floor to touch it. It was real. It wasn't some kind of illusion, it was real and right in front of her.

"Do you like it?"

Zelda had no words. She just nodded more than she was already doing.

"Good!" Link said as he grabbed the blanket from off the floor and wrapped it around them both.

"L-Link don't! You'll get it dirty!" Zelda whined out.

"But you see Zelda, life is dirty. So everything in life must, and will always end up-dirty. It's fate. So why not make it dirty by using it.

_**BOOM**_

Thunder was heard again from outside. Then you could hear the rain coming onto the roof, at first soft and quiet, but then Louder and harder.

Link wrapped himself around her in his usual position, and wouldn't let go. She observed the scent of the quilt. It smelt like daisies for some reason. It was also very soft, one of the softest quilts she had ever touched.

With Link's arms wrapped around her, and snuggled together on the floor, they both fell asleep to the sound of pounding rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Man that was a pretty winged chapter. Like all of it was being made up on the spot. Of course, I made it fit together, not like every thought I had was typed. Seriously, that would be horrible. <strong>

**So horrible.**

**I remember, back in chapter two, where Link says 'I love you Zelda' I originally wrote 'there is no food'**

**No lie.**

**anyway, this chapter would have been out last night, but my computer would not upload the doc. so i had to do it today. anger**

**Anyway, fluff and stuff. What did I say?**

**Review?**

**Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Man, what chapter is this now? Sixth? Man, time flies. I don't even think its been a week yet since I first uploaded this. And I just want to say… thanks. I got a bunch of positive stuff on this fic, and I hope it'll all be positive (even though I am fine with some negative.) you guys make a teenager feel happy.**

**Fyi, I decided to not make a two year time skip, but make little ones throughout the upcoming chapters.**

**So uh, I don't own Zelda. Sorry to say it, but I don't. No matter how much I wish I did. HOWEVER I do own the oc that is going to make an appearance in this chapter, mainly because he was needed! He's not really a major role. He was originally going to be in chapter two, but I decided against that.**

**(Since darius didn't have a reply button im putting it here. At this point in time, it feels awkward to go further than-for lack of better words- making out. Im not talking about marriage, but actual… love things. Over time, this will get better. Did that clear things up a bit?)**

**So uh, story? **

**Yeaaah, story.**

* * *

><p>Link and Zelda were making their way through the clouds, towards Skyloft, where the Wing Ceremony was being held today. Link couldn't believe it had already been a year since that fateful adventure, down to the surface, to save the one he loved. One whole year since that fateful tornado made his life-both literally and metaphorically-turn upside down. But if he was able to do it again, he would. He would become stronger, faster. So Zelda would never have to suffer like she did. She would not have to been put asleep for years, not have been thrown across the Sealed Grounds and Groose (miraculously) saving her, not have her soul sucked out by Ghirahim, and especially not have see Link cry in front of her. He should have known better. Crying in front of her was the last thing she saw before she went to sleep. She probably felt awful, seeing that expression of pain across her-at the time-best friend. That was what hurt her the most. He knew this for a fact.<p>

They were returning to Skyloft because they were invited to be the regulators of the competition. Since Groose had thrown eggs at him last time, the decided to have adults flying around while the kids raced. Link knew why they believed it was a good idea, but he would rather they throw eggs at the racers. It would test their maneuvering skills as well as how strong the bond between kid and Loftwing was. Of course, he wanted to keep the race safe, by all means, but more difficulty wouldn't have been so bad, in his eyes. But it wasn't his place to change the rules.

They broke through a cloud to see Skyloft, with all its elements there: the waterfalls, the pumpkin patches, the trees, and the little bamboo trees, the school, bazaar, plaza, windmills, everything.

But something was different.

They hadn't been to Skyloft in a few months because, well, they didn't really need to. Zelda learned how to make potions from Luv, and Link learned how to enhance them from Bertie. Gondo taught both of them how to make all sorts of things, like bombs and arrows and shields, and getting food wasn't any problem with all the fish, eggs, chicken, and all the fruits and vegetables that Zelda grew in their backyard. They had no need to come up here because all they needed was down their-food, water, and each other.

But something was different. Near the rocks to cross over the water to the strip of land that leads up to a cave, there was a tarped something there. About 20-25' high. It was huge! Link yelled to Zelda.

"WHAT'S THAT?" He had to yell in order for her to hear him.

"I DON'T KNOW. MABYE IT'S A MAKESSHIFT GODDESS STATUE, SINCE IT KIND OF FELL TO THE SURFACE." She yelled back at him.

"MAKES SENSE."

Link and Zelda both landed with a thud on the ground in the plaza, where they were greeted by Owlan and five kids, around two years younger than Link and Zelda, so around sixteen. One was staring into the sky ,looking at the shapes of the clouds, another guiding his loftwing to follow him, another just crossing his arms, another staring at the guy starring at the clouds, and then there was one starring right at Link and Zelda his eyes wide and his mouth in a giant smile. If Link had bets on who was going to win this race, it would be this kid. He had determination, and, he guessed, admired the two of them, which to Link, wasn't a bad characteristic to have.

Zelda hugged Owlan in that friendly hug kind of way. While saying it's good to see you again yada yada, the typical stuff. They started a conversation about surface creatures and saying he really had to visit some time.

Then he faced Link.

"Ah, yes, kids, this is the Man I was telling you about," Link felt just a little strange about being called a man, but he didn't say anything, "He was the winner of the race last year, and you know, the Goddess Chosen Hero and such."

Link did mention something then.

"Well, it's not so much that I was chosen, it was really my decision to go and I did it out of my own will and stuff." Link's voice trailed off because he couldn't explain very well what he was trying to get across.

"Yes I see wha-" Owlan was interrupted by the kid that was wide eying Zelda and Link.

"So, you've gone down to the surface?"

This kid. He had black framed glasses, and hair that was barely touching the frames and it was brown. Link couldn't tell their eye color because the wind was moving both of their hair in different directions. He was small in size, but Link could tell he thirsted for adventure.

Link liked it.

"Well, yes, in fact, I live there with this beautiful girl right here." Link put his hand on Zelda's shoulder while she blushed.

"That's so awesome, I heard that the trees are huge there, but the birds are small. It's like a contradiction. You would think that big birds would live there, but they're all so small. At least that's what Groose told me." The kid was just beaming with excitement.

"Yeah, I thought that the first time I saw little birds too. But when Groose saw them, he was in the middle of a meltdown from coming in contact with the surface."

"So, so is it true of all the things you did, like beat up all these giant monsters, and go back in time and met Lavais and-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough, you're starting to ramble." Owlan looked at the kid with a stern facial expression.

"No, no it's okay." Link said to Owlan. Then, he redirected his attention to the boy.

"To answer, yes, yes, and yes. But I did it only because I my best friend was in danger, and I wanted to save her. It wasn't some reckless act of stupidity or anything.

"Wow, that's like, really cool. Even though im sixteen, I feel like a kid again when I hear stories of great adventures and mystical places. They just, appeal to me, I guess." The kid seemed kind of embarrassed from getting over the top with all the questions.

"You know what I thought was the greatest thing ever at sixteen, um… uh…-"

"Spence."

"SPENCE! Do you know what it was? Sleeping. It's still fantastic, but every chance I got to sleep at your age, I was asleep. At least your greatest thing ever is cooler than mine was." Link said while smiling a little crooked at the boy.

Spence smiled back.

"Well Link," Owlan interrupted, "I'm sure after the race ends, you and Spence can talk about your adventure all you want, but for now, we have to get this Ceremony going, or we wont have any sunlight!"

Link thought that was utter nonsense 'because it was only like, ten thirty', but link didn't say anything. They went onto the race.

Link and Zelda were simply staying in one spot in the sky waiting for Owlan to dismiss the kids to start the race.

"Look at them; they're all so full of energy, wanting to become knights. They remind me of the candidates for Pipit's race. How excited they were to become knights. Not your group, Goddess's no, with those three back then. Man, you were the only good one."

Link gave a chuckle, while stroking his loftwings bright red feathers.

"Is that why you chose me as your best friend?" He said with a sly smile on his face.

It was a majoring factor, yes." Zelda said between laughs. Then a whistle was blown. Zelda and Link turn their heads to see the kids run off the edge of the platform, calling for their birds, all in different pitches and wavelengths. Link especially wanted to see Spence's, which was a sea foam green color. Very nice, supposedly. Link had learned from pipit that different colors meant different things. Each had prose and cons, but green was neutral, to his understanding.

Link and Zelda kept in their place to observe what was happening. One kid got the lead, then the next, then another, on and off for about two minutes. Link looked over at Zelda, seeing her eyes keep up with the leads of the race, darting around the sky. If Link looked close enough, he could see the clouds being reflected in her eyes. It was a beautiful sight to see, how her eyes would turn a different color pattern each time they moved, sort of in a rhythmic way. And her hands were contrasting off of her loftwings golden collar and blue feathers, her pale skin overlapping them. The dress she was wearing was a peach color that highlighted her hair in just the perfect way it could. Link could literally not have fallen in love with a more beautiful girl than the one right in front of his eyes, right here-right now. He focused back on her eyes.

But that was short lived, for the look in her eyes went from concentrated, to worried. Link looked into the race area, and sure enough, there was an octorock on top of a rock the racers were about to turn around. 'This is not good, at all.' Link thought. He kicked the side of his loftwing just so to get his attention to get ready to fly… fast. The Loftwing reared its head back towards the sun and then took off in a jolt of red in front of Zelda.

He kept thinking _'faster, faster, this is bad, faster, faster, bad, bad, faster.' _All meshed into one thought. He had heard many people falling off their loftwings and falling through the sky when their loftwing got hit with an octorock blast, because the rock would hit the loftwings wings, and it wouldn't be able to fly to grab its master. All of them had survived though, thanks to the knights, and even though Link "technically" was a Knight, he sure didn't feel like one.

He was almost to the boulder when the kids were turning the corner. _'Don't shoot, don't shoot, do not shoot.'_ Was all Link could think. But sure enough, it did shoot, but just not fast enough, for the rock was destroyed along with the creature by Link's spin attack into its back. All the kids saw this happen. They, not being Knights, did not know anything about a spin attack. So they were stunned when this blur of red came twisting through the air, with a mix of green.

But that didn't stop them from continuing with the race. By the time Link had stopped his dizziness from getting the best of him, and turning around, someone had already caught the bird statue-that wasn't Spence. Link did feel sad for the kid, but it just wasn't his time to be a Knight, Link thought.

Back at the Plaza, all the kids were in a line. As it turns out, the boy starring into the coulds-Malko- had won. Link congratulated him with a handshake/pat on the back-the highest honor between men. Zelda made sure that all the participants were okay, and weren't hurt, or for that matter, anyone. The spectators, birds, even Owlan Especially Link, who had got a cut on his arm, that looked like a paper cut. Zelda insist she wrap it, but Link convinced her otherwise.

"Now Children, to the waterfall!" Owlan shouted towards all the participants, and crowd of people that was there to watch the race. The kids ran in the direction of the waterfall, where the tarped thing was waiting.

Owlan turned his attention to Zelda and Link.

"You two, as well." He said with a slight smile.

"Did you guys make a new Goddess statue?" Zelda really was curious as to what it would look like. Probably like the original one, just smaller.

"Well, kind of. You'll just have to come and see." He said as he walked in the same direction as everyone else.

Zelda and Link arrived at the tarp in time to see Gaepora come up to a little make-shift podium next to the tarp. He put his hands on the podium and drew a breath.

"What is his doing?" Link asked into Zelda's ear.

"I don't know, making a speech probably." She said without taking her eyes off of her father.

Before Link had the chance to reply her father spoke.

"Many of you know what is under this tarp. It was a unanimous vote to have this built here. It occurred to me, after the Goddess statue disappeared, that we didn't have anything to use for our wing ceremony. I talked around with all the villagers to see what would be built after my daughter returned, and it was all so clear what it would be. Luckily, we have my daughter and Link here with us for this grand moment. Would they please make there way up here?"

The crowd parted, like each and every citizen knew where they were and moved jus so to create a path for them to walk. Each and every person's eyes were dead on Link and Zelda. Zelda nudged Link and asked if he knew anything about this, which Link whispered a hesitant 'no' as his answer.

Zelda grabbed Link's hand into hers with a smile on her face, and started walking towards her father. Link, almost falling because of Zelda, followed right behind her. As they passed all the people, hands kept coming out to pat them on the back, or try to shake their hands, one even tried to take Link's hat, which he just grabbed and kept moving. Eventually the person let go.

They arrived next to Gaepora, and he handed them a rope that was attached to the very top of the tarp.

"Would you both do the honors?" Gaepora was smiling, but it wasn't out of happiness. Link thought of it more as sincerity, while Zelda thought of it as approvingly. Both of them were wrong. It was out of thanks. Thanks for what they had done, not only for him, personally, but for all of Skyloft and the surface. He had so much gratitude to give, but could only really show it all in this smile, which normally got misinterpreted.

Link grabbed the rope, and handed the bottom portion to Zelda. They started counting down, Skyloft with them.

"_**One, Two, Thr-"**_

Gaepora wasn't quite done talking yet.

"Before the unveiling, I would like to say one more thing. Even if our people move separate ways, find our own separate paths, move on into all different walks of life, one thing will keep us all connected-your story. The story of the Goddess and her chosen hero, traveling through time, facing numerous enemies both, all to save races and people, they may never meet. Even if our ways fade away, our people become no more, your story will survive, surely becoming a Legend among Legends. From all of us in Skyloft to you both… thank you."

Link and Zelda both had a pretty good idea of what was under this tarp, but still kept an open mind. While in the background of their thoughts, applause was being heard from all around them. Gaepora gave the two of them a reassuring nod, and then they started up again.

"One, Two, Three!"

They pulled the rope, and it tumbled downward. It hit the floor with a cloud of dust coming off it, but few people were looking at that, for most everyone was looking at this statue of Link, Zelda, and their loftwings above their heads.

The whole thing looked to be made of marble, just like the original Goddess statue. Link was standing in a fighting position, his legs spread from each other, his shield in him left hand, protecting his torso, while he held his sword parallel to the ground, in a stabbing motion. His mouth open, him sounding a yell, eyebrows furrowed. Zelda was standing against Link's back, with hand toward the sky, and her harp in her other hand against her torso. She was yelling something too, but she looked calmer than Link. Above them, being attached to the base of the statue by rods, were their loftwings, wings straight, and beaks open.

As soon as Zelda's eyes went on the statue, she immediately put her arms around Link and started crying, but not because she was sad, or because she was happy. It was because she was struck with no words. Link put his hand on her head, stroking her hair. He couldn't conjure up words to say either; he just stared at it-staring at his facial expression. It looked mean, but he didn't mind. It was how he probably looked while fighting anyway, but he didn't have pupils, just an outline. Link was going to observe it more carefully, but Gaepora broke his chain of thought.

"Now, would our two students, being out hero and goddess this year, make their way to the front?"

In the distance you could hear two different whistles, and two different caws. Link looked up at the top of the statue and saw two kids flying above their loftwings. They jumped down to land on them. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but they did see the hero, Malko, Jump off the edge of Links loftwing, whose wing was slightly tilted downwards. He did a showy flip in the air, and landed on the middle rock in the river. People applauded his work. The girl came down on her loftwing, just as Zelda did.

Later that evening, Link and Zelda were sitting atop of the new statue, where her loftwing and his met together. They had their fingers interlaced, watching the sunset. The warm breeze coming in from the west felt great against their skin. Link didn't have his hat r shoes on, and Zelda didn't have her shoes on either. Link's eyes, while trying to stare at the sunset, kept going back to her feet. They were so dainty, so small and cute. Ger nails were shinning in the sunlight, both her toes and her hands. Link bet that they didn't smell either.

"Link, can I ask you something?" Both of them turned around to see Spence, calmer than before, looking at Link.

Link let Zelda's hand go, and moved his body around to look at him.

"Were you always like, strong, you know? Like, knowing all these different weapons, wielding a sword, lifting all these heavy things, and being able to do a spin attack? Were you always able to be like that?"

Link smiled and looked at the ground. He heard Zelda shift her position to match his. Link patted the ground telling Spence to sit down. There was silence for a while, and the silence kept on for a while, until Link broke it.

"I wasn't normally strong. Yeah I could lift barrels and stuff, but other than that, no. I had never even held a sword until exactly a year ago. When I was in the wing ceremony. I slept most the time, and I would glide around the clouds, I didn't ever try to learn anything new. Heck, she got mad at me for not preparing for the race and pushed me off one of the docks. But, I needed to get stronger after that day, well, more like I wanted too. I wanted to save Zelda; I wanted everyone to be safe. Get it?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I was just curious to know." Spence said while standing up, but when he stood up, the wind picked up, and Spence being so small, was shifted by the wind, and slipped off the statue.

"OHGEEZOHGEEZOHGEEZ, BADBADBAD!" Spence started yelling.

He fell off the edge.

"CRAPCRAPCRAPCRA-"

"CALM DOWN! I got you!" Link yelled down at him.

He was halfway over the edge of the platform and Zelda was keeping them up by grabbing Link around the waist. She pulled, and Link pushed up with his free hand and they hoisted Spence back up to the statue.

"Man… thanks…" he said out of breath.

"Anytime, just don't do it anytime." Link said while rubbing his wrist. That had seriously hurt. Zelda could see the pain on his face as he rubbed it.

"Don' rub it like that, it'll make it worse." She said while leaning in to grab his wrist and examine it.

"I-im sorry if I got you injured, I didn't mean to at all, it's just the wind ble-"

"Spence, Spence, I'm fine, I've suffered way worse than this."

"It's true, he has, and I've seen it." Zelda said. "Yeah, it looks like you sprained it." Zelda reached for a pouch on her dress, and pulled out some sort of gauze and started wrapping his wrist.

"What, do you just carry a wrap with you everywhere you go?" Link chuckled.

"Yes. I learned that out of any medical thing that can be used most widely, is gauze, so I carry some with me, for situations like this." She continued wrapping it. She noticed all the little bumps and scars along his hand. They were small, but many.

"Okay… anyway, Spence, I'm still human, I'm not invincible, no mater how much I think I am." Link said while scratching his head with his non-wrapped hand.

Spence laughed. Then his smile dropped.

"What time is it?" he said, rushing his words.

"I would say… about six-thirty." Zelda was looking into the sky trying to tell the time from the suns location.

"Great, as much as I would want to talk to you guys some more, I have to tutor this girl history at seven, so im going to take my leave." Spence was still rushing his words, so Link and Zelda assumed that he was either dreading, or looking forward to this 'tutor' session.

"Okay, have fun! Maybe one day you can come down to the surface and we can show you around!" Zelda yelled at him as he jumped off the edge of the statue. He called for his bird, and he flew back to the top of the statue and yelled

"LOOK FORWARD TO IT!" as he flew off in the direction of the academy.

"He's a nice kid." Zelda commented to Link.

"Yeah, but even though he looks small, he hurts, man."

Zelda laughed while Link stared at his left hand.

"Or maybe you're just getting rusty!"

"There is a time and place for everything, but that was just mean."

Zelda continued laughing, while Link let out a yawn.

"We should head back; pretty soon our loftwings won't fly."

Zelda knew he was right. So they got onto their loftwings from the statue, and calmly made their way to the opening in the clouds that Link made one year ago. So much had happened in that year, but by far, the best thing was getting Zelda back, and being able to see her every day, and he would never trade that for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ending is just, wow. I do not like it. BUT, it'll do pig, it'll do.<strong>

**Spoiler start***

**FYI, yes Link and Zelda are going to get married eventually in this fic. EVENTUALLY.**

***spoiler end**

**Review?**

**Review. **


	7. Fire

**Alright guys, chapter seveeeeen. Do I know how many chapters I want this to have? NOPE! It'll have as many as I want until I am done.**

**Anyway, I will say this; there will be no smutty smut lemon smutness in this fic. It's (I think) rated t for a reason.**

**Yep. I'm excited. FYI, I just finished this book called "The Fault in our Stars" by John Green, that all of you should read. Just saying.**

**Anyway, time to chapter.**

* * *

><p>Zelda carefully unwrapped gauze from Link's hand. It had spent two weeks wrapped up to heal after catching Spence, so he wouldn't have fallen off the new statue that was built in Skyloft.<p>

Link twisted his wrist around in a circular motion.

"See, all better, no problem!" He made a goofy grin at Zelda, but she wasn't smiling at him.

"Bend it backwards, now forwards, now side to side, lean on that chair, pick up that chair, move the table, now the chairs, do a handstand, now a cartwheel, now pat your head, and rub your stomach, now do the dishes-"

"Zelda, it's your turn to do them, I'm not going to do it." Link folded his arms across his chest, and smiled out of sheer pity for thinking Zelda would have him do it.

Zelda started walking towards the sink.

"So, you stop when I said to do the dishes, but all the other stuff I made you do was okay?" She was smiling at him while scrubbing a pot.

Link's smile dropped.

"I'm just going to, uh, going to make breakfast, and stuff…" Link opened one of their cabinets to get out a skillet. Zelda kept on smiling while Link looked for some eggs.

"Zelda, we don't have eggs. We also don't have mushrooms, or fish, while were at it." Link was bent over, still in his pajamas of a shirt and some shorts, looking in their fridge.

Zelda put up some plates.

"Well, let me finish doing the dishes, and then we can go fishing, get some mushrooms, and then go to Skyloft to get some eggs." She returned back to washing a bowl that had held her soup they had for dinner last night.

Zelda and Link left their house twenty minutes later and headed into the forest. Zelda carrying a basket for mushrooms, which both of them found quite useful in adding flavor to soups and meat, and Link, was carrying a bucket for their fish.

They continued walking into the forest where they would normally fish.

"You know, now that I think about it, as much as I love fish, I don't want to smell it while we hunt for mushrooms." Link hated the smell of fish, but loved the way they tasted. He had found that mushrooms help delude the stench of fish when cooking them.

"I guess your right; I wouldn't want to smell fish either." Zelda could handle the smell much better than Link could, be she didn't have a craving for the smell in anyway.

They took a left down a path that they rarely traveled, since they would find so many mushrooms when they came down this way, they would have no need to travel it so many times. They slid down a dirt path, and then went across some rocks in a river, which they named "Mushroom River" and finally took a right into a giant patch of poison free mushrooms.

They would have never found this path if Link hadn't tried to turn around to face Zelda one day, and slipped in the process. He had fallen into the river and just kept walking, and he found all these mushrooms. It made it a lot easier on them, because they didn't have to go all the way to Skyview Temple to find mushrooms.

Link and Zelda both started picking mushrooms. Since the time between their visits here was so long, the mushrooms had time to grow back. Link picked all the big ones, while Zelda grabbed all the little ones. She always grabbed them for flavor, while Link grabbed them to actually use as food.

Link had found a really nice one behind where Zelda was sitting, and when he pulled it out, a giant clump of dirt came out with it and landed on the back of Zelda's head, and Link couldn't help but laugh. The brown spots now in her hair made the contrast just so, to where it looked like a banana with brown spots. He shouldn't have laughed at her, but he did anyway. So, Zelda threw a clump of dirt at him as well, landing on his tan shirt.

"Ha, at least I can g-"

One landed on his face, but this one was more mud than dirt, and Zelda laughed.

"It's what you get for laughing!" she said while folding her arms, but a smile was sneaking its way onto her face.

Link started to wipe his face with his hands, but decided to use the end of Zelda's skirt instead.

"H-hey, I made this!" she yelled while pulling out of his hands.

"Well, now it looks better." Link said with a smile.

So he got tackled.

Zelda tackled Link onto his back in the mushroom patch, where he presumably rolled over, to make Zelda on her back. She pushed up on his chest and made him fall down on his back. Link, making sure not to hurt her, grabbed on to her arms, and pushed his knees into her stomach, and again not hurting her, and flung her over his head, her arms still attached to his.

He looked where she would be landing while she was still in mid-air, and noticed a tree stump was there. He quickly reached up with one of his legs, wrapped it around her left leg and with his other leg shifted his position to where Zelda would land among the mushrooms, then unwrapped his leg from hers, and giving her a little momentum from his arms, she landed down with a small thud.

Link panted a little while Zelda flipped around and asked him

"What just happened?"

"Instincts… that's what… happened."

Zelda crawled over to him, and touched her forehead to his. She closed her eyes and started humming.

"Uh, Zelda, what are you doing?" Link reached his hand up towards her face, but she stopped it with hers.

"Yep, it's a fact; it was your desire to show off talking."

They burst out laughing for the longest time, rolling around in the dirt. They were pretty sure that they were doing more damage to valuable mushrooms now than they ever had, but they didn't care, they were having fun.

Link army crawled his way towards Zelda as she lay on the ground and grabbed her hand.

"Zelda, did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Link, you do everyday, before we go to bed, remember?" She rolled her head over in Links direction, her hair a mess. It was tangled, and spread out everywhere, her bangs that were pinned back earlier, were now in her face, since the pin fell out… and she had never looked more beautiful. Link liked messy Zelda so much more compared to neat Zelda. Messy Zelda was more the Zelda he knew, and more like her natural personality.

"I just don't want you to forget, that's all." Link said, while he stroked her hair down from its puff, to more like a pillow.

"You're just so-" Zelda stopped.

"Do you smell that?" She didn't even look at him when she said it, but into the sky.

Link sniffed the air, and sure enough he smelt it. Smoke.

They ran up the path and back to the main part of the path, and looked into the sky to see the source. Link looked in the direction of their house-nothing.

"Over there!" Zelda pointed in the direction of The Great Tree.

"The Kikwi's, we have to help them!" She sprinted off in the direction of the fire, Link running after her. He knew that she as right, but he didn't want her to go into the fire, he would rather she stay and wait for him. Zelda would have never done that, but still, he did not want her to go into that fire, at any cost.

Zelda and Link arrived to see the Kikwi elder and three other Kikwi's following him away from the fire.

"Bucha, is anyone missing?" Zelda asked as she was trying o do a head count, but they were all running around in circles.

"Well, there's me, Machi, Erla, and, surprisingly, Yerbal." Yerbal waved. "And Oolo is with the one guy back where you come from, so... so Lopsa's not here! Kyu~! What to do, what to do, KoWeeeep~?"

"We'll go find him!" Zelda started running in the direction of the fire, but Link grabbed her arm.

"Zelda, I much rather I go and yo-" Zelda shook free of Link's grasp, probably not hearing a word he said, and took off running again.

"ZELDA!" Link yelled, but even if she did hear im, she didn't acknowledge it. Link ran in after her at his top speed, but the smoke was tough to see through, and he soon lost sight of her blonde hair.

'Got to find him, got to find him got to find him' Zelda kept thinking while running through the smoke, seeing fire here and there.

"LOPSA! LOPSA WHERE ARE YOU?" She was yelling every ten seconds, covering about twenty five feet in those seconds.

"KYUUUUU~!"

Zelda turned in the direction of the noise and ran.

"LOPSA, LOPSA IS THAT YOU?"

"KYUU~ KYUUUUU~! WHAT IS ALL THIS ORANGE STUFF!"

Zelda had found him on a branch in a tree, while fire slowly encroaching from behind the tree.

"Lopsa, Lopsa jump down to me! I'll catch you; don't ask questions, it'll be fine!"

"KYU~ who are you?"

"I-I was sent by Bucha!"

"Bucha sent you?"

"Yes, Bucha sent me, now hurry up and jump down!"

That's what the Kikwi did; he jumped down, straight into Zelda's arms. She caught him and started to run back in the direction she came from. She heard her name.

"ZELDA, ZELDA ANSWER ME!" It was Link's voice. She ran in that direction, thinking Link would know a way out, that didn't involve fire.

"LINK I'M OVER HERE!" She yelled while trying to cover her eyes and mouth with one hand, and carry the Kikwi with the other.

"ZELDA, ARE YOU OKAY?" She had found him, but he was on the other die of a wall of fire.

"I'M FINE, DO YOU KNOW THE WAY BACK?" she was still yelling because the sound of fire cracking was just so loud, it was hard to hear anything else.

"YEAH, IT'S BACK BEHIND ME!"

"LINK, LISTEN, IM GOING TO THROW OVER LOPSA AND YOU BRING HIM BACH TO BUCHA, AND I'LL START HEADING THAT DIRECTION ONCE I FIND AN OPENING THROUGH THIS FIRE!"

She started to get momentum in her arms to throw Lopsa over when Link yelled back.

"NO, ABSOLUTLY NOT, I AM NOT LEAVING YOU ALONE IN A FIRE! I'LL BRE-"

"~~~"

'Crap.'

Link spotted the Kikwi at the climax of his catapult, and he backed at up a little to catch him. When he caught him he yelled back at Zelda.

"ZELDA DON'T YOU DARE MOVE, I WILL BREAK THROUGH THIS FIRE MY-ZELDA? ZELDA GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" but it was no use, she was gone, and Link had no idea which way she went or where she was going.

Link put Lopsa down.

"Lopsa, listen to me, head west from here and you will eventually find Bucha. Got it?"

Kyu~ you're not leaving me, are you? I can't make it back there, I have a terrible sense of direction, I'll get lost and burnt to a crisp KoWeeeep~!"

Link had to take the Kikwi back himself.

Zelda was running along the wall of fire that had separated her from Link, but it was no use, she couldn't find a break anywhere. Soon her eyes were starting to water because of all the smoke.

"_Just. Keep. Running."_ She repeated to herself.

Soon she started coughing.

"_Keep going, keep going Keep. Going."_ Then she heard it, running water, to her left. So she ran to her left, and the water was getting louder. She figured if she couldn't find a way around the flames, head towards water. The water kept getting louder, and the smoke more dense. She eventually was covering her mouth and nose, with her hand while running, and eventually just closed her eyes. She felt flames lick at her feet, but she didn't care, as long as she made it out of there alive, it was fine. She kept running, and eventually could feel the mist of water touching her skin. She opened her eyes and saw a river.

She immediately jumped in it and was getting carried away from the fire. That was good. The farther the better. Her head breached the surface, and she looked around. There was a fallen tree floating next to her, so she swam to it. When she reached it, she got most of her torso on it, and then laid her head on her arms. The last thing she remembered seeing was Faron

appear out of nowhere.

Faron appeared and dowsed the fire with her water, but Link didn't stick around to thank her. Link went on the hunt for Zelda. She didn't come back after they departed, so he could only assume the worse.

He went straight back to the spot where Zelda was when he had met up with her, and she wasn't there. He continued running, occasionally calling out her name.

While he was running, he passed something out of the ordinary, something blue. He immediately stopped and did a double take back to it. He picked it up off the branch.

'Was Zelda wearing blue today? I don't remember, but I think it was pink.' He thought. He only knew of one way to tell if it belonged to her, so he did it.

He smelled it.

'_Smoke, smoke, smoke, smoke, smo…'_

…

"DAMMIT! ZELDA WHERE ARE YOU!" he dropped the piece of cloth that had a very small trace of daisy in it, and started running again. To him, that extremely small trace of daises felt like the small trace of Zelda that was going to be left when he found her.

He kept running, and running, and running, until he reached a cliff. To his right was a waterfall, and way way left to him there was a path down the cliff. He sat down next to the river and splashed some water on his face.

"Calm down, Link, calm down. You'll find her, don't worry." He said to the Link in the water's reflection. Above him, soot was falling from the sky. One landed in the water, making his reflection ripple. He pounded the ground, and said a few curse words under his breath. He turned to his left and started to run.

But something caught his attention.

Down in the pool of water where the waterfall fell, was a speck of yellow on a log. Immediately Link dove off the cliff and down into the lakebed below. Link questioned if he had his dragon scale with him, but it didn't matter, he had found her.

As soon as Link came in contact with the water, he was swimming. He did a spin to make himself go faster, and also answer his question about the water scale. In about thirteen seconds he had reached Zelda and about twenty-five more for him to bring her to shore.

H e pulled her out of the water and laid her down. Bits of her clothing were burned off and on her sleeve a piece of her blue fabric was missing. Her whole body had scratches all over it. Her legs though, up to her calves were burn marks.

"Zelda, ZELDA, Zelda please, answer me."

Silence

He checked her pulse; it was still there, so that was one mark off his worries. He picked her up bridal style and slowly walked back to their house.

Zelda woke up during the middle of the walk, but she wished she hadn't. Link didn't notice she had woken up, so he was staring straight ahead. Zelda's vision was a little hazy, so she didn't realize where these drops of water were coming from, but it didn't take her long to realize that it wasn't rain. It was Link, and he was crying. He thought since she was unconscious he was safe to cry. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him while he was crying, for he told her he hated when she saw her cry. It didn't take long for Zelda to fall back asleep.

It did, however, take Link quite a while to get back to their house. He wanted to take every precaution while carrying her. What woke Zelda up this time was Link closing the door to their bedroom. She opened her eyes, and no one was in the room. She looked around her. She was in the middle of their bed, with her favorite blanket, which was the one Link made for her, and everything was covered but her feet. She felt it before she noticed it. She looked down to see all the burn marks around her feet, some already blistering. She looked to the left of them and noticed some used wrappings were there. She quickly reached into her pockets to see if she had some, but to her surprise, she wasn't wearing her clothes she was in earlier, but she was in her favorite pajamas, the silky one with butterflies on the sleeves.

"He changed my clothes." Zelda immediately started to blush, but that blush faded when the door opened again.

Link walked in holding some more wrapping and some burn ointment. Zelda looked up to meet his eyes, and he immediately dropped them. He stared at her for a moment and then ran to her (carefully avoiding her feet), and hugged her. It took a moment for Zelda to respond, but she hugged him back. Pretty soon she felt warm water on her back. More tears. She slowly stroked his back, just like she used to do whenever he got beat up or someone called him a bad name whenever they were little. Link started hiccupping and held her tighter.

"You… don't know… how worried I… was. L-look at you… you're a mess… you have scratches an… and burns all over you. St-st-stop being so careless. I could-could have done it myself. You… didn't need… to do an-anything… of what you d-did."

"Yes Link, yes I did, it's in my nature to protect things, just like in you-"

"What were…you thinking, jumping into the water… like that. You could have drowned I-if I hadn't… found you."

"You would have done the same thing. There was no way that a river would be burned by a fire, and you know that."

Zelda was right, he would have.

"J-just promise me you'll never scare me like t-that again."

Link raised his head and Zelda saw them, tears just rolling from his face making clear outline down his face, washing away where soot had been. Not to mention his eyes were extremely red and bloodshot, too much so to have come from just now crying. Zelda brought her hand up to his face, wiped away some tears and said it straight.

"No, I can't promise you that. Just like you can't promise me not to reckless, or that we can't promise not to be human. We can't promise to not be who we are."

Link smiled at her and rested his head back down on her shoulder.

…

"I love you." His voice cracked, but he didn't care, he didn't care if she saw him at his weakest, she was safe.

Zelda tried to move to kiss him, but her feet moved when she did, and she winced in pain.

Link immediately retrieved the gauze and cream he had dropped on the floor and sat on the edge of their bed.

"Sorry, I almost forgot about your feet." Link put some of the cream in his hands. "This might sting a little."

Which is true, but it also felt cool against her burning feet.

While Link was still wrapping her feet she asked him

"So, did you change my clothes, or did the Kikwi?"

Link stopped, he really hoped she wouldn't ask that.

"I-I wasn't about to let you stay in those wet and torn clothes when you had warms ones here, a-and those looked the easiest to put on." Link continued wrapping, not even looking up at Zelda while she laughed. Link tried to change the subject.

"So, what did you do to get all these burns on your feet?" Link cut the gauze and then tied the end down.

"Well, there was so much smoke that I couldn't see, so I eventually just closed my eyes while I was running towards the water. It's not like it made a difference in my vision."

Link looked up at her.

"What?"

He looked back down

"Nothing, nothing. I'll be right back." He picked up the gauze and cream, and left to put them back up.

He closed the door and Zelda looked at her shoulder. A whole patch of it was wet and darker than the rest. She picked up a tissue that was on the nightstand to try and get some of it out, which some of it did. She didn't want Link to feel bad for crying on her shoulder. She figured that's what shoulders were for, crying on. Well, that and connecting your arm to your body.

She threw the tissue back at the nightstand as Link walked in the door. He lay down next to her and stated.

"We still do not have mushrooms, eggs, or fish."

She laughed.

So did he.

"By the way, I sent a letter to Owlan to see if he could come check on your feet tomorrow."

Zelda stopped laughing.

"But why? They'll be fine in a couple of days."

"I don't care; I want someone to look at them."

Zelda didn't argue, she was too tired to argue. She instead rested her head on Link's chest while he stroked her hair.

After a while her breathing changed. She was asleep, in Link's arms, alive. Today was a day he would never forget, but surely would like to.

He leaned down toward her and whispered, not caring if she heard

"I was scared today, because I might not have been able to do this again."

He kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who returns next chapter guuuuuuyz!<strong>

**ITS GROOSE AND SPENCE YAY.**

**It'll be cool, trust me.**

**Couple I noticed while typing this. We write forward without an 'e', and forehead with one. Strange. (Don't even get me started on four)**

**Yep. 12:20 am here in the states.**

**Oh yeah, since I live with Indians in my backyard (not really, guys) I have a good tip to tell you.**

**If you ever get a burn, you can put mustard on it, and it won't Blister! How neat? Too neat.**

**Review?**

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahhh, chapters and such. It's a good day. **

**I really don't have anything to say.**

**ONWARD TO TYPING! **

* * *

><p>Link was carrying Zelda back to their house after visiting the Kikwi to make sure they were all okay after yesterday's fire. Link checked to make sure everyone had a safe place to stay, and Zelda checked to make sure no one was injured.<p>

They got into the clearing before there house when they saw three birds in the sky. A Black one, a green, and then a white.

"Hey, look, it seems Owlan brought along Groose and Spence." Zelda was pointing at the sky. She tried to wiggle out of Link's hold, but he held her tight.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not walking anywhere right now." Zelda looked at Link's face. It was stern, but still playful. She loved how he could be fun, even in a serious situation.

"Link, I can walk, I'm fine, and the burns aren't all that bad."

"Have you looked at your legs? They're red everywhere, especially on the bottom of your feet, im not letting you walk."

Link had been doing this all day. She was allowed to sit, and to walk to take a bath, not a shower, but a bath. That was it. He carried her to the forest, where she sat down, and each Kikwi came to her. He carried her down to their mushroom patch where he grabbed the bucket and basket they had left there yesterday (while also picking up fresh mushroom.) And he carried her back up the path, and down to the house. She was getting pretty sick of it.

The three birds landed down next to their house as Link sat Zelda down on their porch bench. Owlan, Groose and Spence got off their birds. Owlan and Spence took a minute to marvel at the surface and all of its greenery, while Groose sprinted off to their porch. He went straight to Zelda, got on one knee, and grabbed her hands next to his face.

"ZELDA, Zelda, oh my gosh what happened to you? I came with Owlan because I couldn't bare the thought of you being hurt! How'd this happen, why wasn't Link protecting you?"

Groose got up and looked at Link, who was standing behind Zelda.

"LINK! What were you doing in the middle of a fire? Observing the color of all the flames? They're all the same freaking color!"

Link's ears turned red.

"GROOSE! That is enough! What happened was my fault. Link had nothing to do with it! He was doing what I told him to! Back off!" Zelda was going to get up, but Link put his hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

Groose slouched over when Zelda yelled at him. He would normally walk it off, but this time, he seemed to sink into himself.

"S-Sorry." He whispered out.

"You should have seen him yesterday when I told him." Owlan came up behind Groose and put his hand on Groose's back.

"I had no idea where I was supposed to go to find you guys, so I had to ask him for help. When he asked me why I was going to the surface, I told him, and he started flipping out. He literally flipped a table." Owlan smiled, while Groose tried to stutter something out.

"And then this kid," Gesturing to Spence, who was on the other side of Groose, "Over heard that we were going, so he kept begging to come along."

"YEP!" Spence smiled at the both of them. Link saw his eyes now; they were bright green, like his Loftwing.

"So, Link only gave me the basics of what happened yesterday, so, would you care to enlighten us?" Owlan sat down in some chairs that Link brought out, and gestured Zelda to put her feet on his lap. He started looking at them.

"Well, yesterday, Link and I went out to gather some food and such, and while we were out, we noticed there was smoke in the air. So we went to check it out and make sure everyone was okay, and one of the Kikwi-a small creature that lives down here-was missing, so Link and I went into the fire to try to find it, and I end up running through some fire, for who knows how long, and got burned." Zelda just sat there with a smile on her face while Groose and Spence were starring at her, mouths gaping. Link was smiling too, but his was more stricken with pain. Owlan was still checking her feet.

"What?" said Zelda, directing it at Groose and Spence.

Neither one of them replied at first, and then Spence spoke up.

"That's just… I don't know, either really brave or, uh, really dumb. Not going to lie here." Spence looked down and scratched his head while Zelda sat there, dumbfounded at first, but the started laughing.

In between laughs she spoke

"Yes, well, I have done some… pretty 'dumb' things in my time." Link joined in her laughter at her remark. Out of all the time Link had ever spent with her, she had never called herself 'dumb.' She would always call other people, mainly himself, dumb. But she would never say it about herself.

Owlan removed Zelda's feet from his lap and moved them back onto the ground. He sat there; staring, then he got up, and looked at Zelda.

"Well, they're not in the best condition ever, but they will get better, but it will leave many scars. For now, don't walk on them, don't pick at the blisters, and try to soak them in clean water every no and then." Owlan stepped off the porch.

"Now, if you will excuse me, Groose promised to show me some of the vegetation in the surrounding area." He put a smile on his face and continued walking. Groose yelled at him to slow down, but he kept going. The only three people left were Link, Zelda, and Spence.

Link sat down next to Zelda on the bench while she was looking at Spence. Link looked at him as well, when he figured out what she was starring at. He was there, leaning over the railing on their porch, having the breeze sweep through his hair. He took of his glasses, closed his eyes, and just breathed. He breathed for the sake of breathing, and he let it out in a slow exhale. He opened his eyes and stared at all the small birds in the clearing around them. In the distance, he could see the Goddess statue that had once been in skyloft.

"The air, it smells nice. It's sweet and refreshing, almost like it demands people to breathe it, wanting them to notice its presence. People are like that too, I've learned. They try all these different acts and ruses just to be noticed." Spence turned around, put his glasses back on, and looked at the couple on the bench.

"Well," Zelda said while exhaling, "Aren't you poetic." She did a small chuckle at the boy, and he smiled back.

"It's not everyday when you get to be, so I tend to make the most of it."

Link was about to chime in, when he remembered something of the upmost importance.

"Speaking of making the most of it, we still need to go fishing." He pointed a finger at Zelda, to which she replied

"One, don't point fingers at me." Link put his finger down. "Two: what does that have to do with making the most of it?"

Link laughed out of pity.

"Clearly, it doesn't, but I made the most of what I have. Get it?" He nudged Zelda with his arm, waiting for a reply, but that didn't come from her, it came from Spence.

"Are the fish here, like super big, or are they really small, like the ones back home?" His face light up with excitement.

Link and Zelda just looked over at him, and giggled to themselves.

"Um, some are the same size, but most are bigger, yes." Zelda said, to answer the boy's question. His smile got bigger. For the life of her, she didn't understand this kid. One minute he's being poetic and mature, and the next, he's acting like a kid over the topic of fish.

"Do you... want to come with us, you know, to see them yourself? We have an extra fishing pole."

His smile was even wider than before.

"Of course I do! That'd be great!"

"Great, because I'll be carrying Zelda, so you get to hold the bucket and fishing rods!" Link tried to match Spence's excitement, but it didn't seem to work. Spence's smile dropped, but not completely. Link just laughed at him.

Link was carrying Zelda on his back, up the trail to the dock they had built near the lake. Spence was walking on the side of them, carrying three fishing rods, and a metal bucket. There was a conversation going on, but it was one sided, and didn't need input, since it was just Spence, making a remark about all the things on the surface.

"Man, these trees are huge… Look at that bug!... These mushrooms are huge!"

The whole thing reminded Link of when Groose had first come to the surface, except Spence was better at accepting things than Groose was. Sometimes Link or Zelda would tell him facts about all the things he was seeing. Zelda had learned them from Impa, and they were more relaxed and broad, while Link had learned his from Fi, so it was more robotic and precise.

They rounded the corner, and immediately Link's heart dropped. He completely forgot that they had to go through the area that got burned in order to get to the lake. All three of them stopped and stared, the only thing moving around was the ashes from the wind. They were blown at the three of them. Zelda and Spence stopped there breathing and closed their eyes, but Link didn't. He breathed in the smell of ash, and watched it as the little specks floated past his face. He had grown used to it, after being in the Eldin province o much, especially when he had to sneak around the Moblins.

"I-is this the fire that happened yesterday?" Spence looked up at Link's face. Without changing his facial expressions or emotions, he simply nodded. Spence moved forward into the ashes, leaving small prints where his boots had been. He kept traveling further down the path, then stopped.

Link moved forward with Zelda on his back. He kept looking down at the holes that Spence's shoes had made. Underneath them was dirt, pure earth, not grass, but dirt. Link stopped next to Spence as he took his glasses off and looked down.

"Fire may burn, but the life that once lived, will come back again, more full than before. You cannot have life in this world without the suffering of others." Spence moved his hand around in the ashes, revealing what Link noticed, dirt. Link didn't get the point of him showing them dirt.

"From these ashes, and from this dirt, life will surely come again."

Spence bent back upwards, and put back on his glasses while looking at the two of them. Zelda removed one of her hands from around Link's neck, and patted Spence's head.

"You are too wise for your years." Zelda gave the boy a soft smile, one of gratitude it seemed.

"I have been told this many times." Spence smiled back in a similar manner, and continued walking forward. Link following by his side. Link couldn't believe this kid. Did he come up with stuff on the spot, or does he have it all memorized and just waits for the perfect opportunity to use it? No, that'd be too much, but then again, Link barely knew the kid.

They arrived at the dock after walking through the ashes from the fire. Link put Zelda down at the docks edge ad she dipped her feet into the water.

"This feels really nice." She said as she closed her eyes. She felt the mist from the water coming off of the water and hitting her.

Link bent down next to her and told her that Spence and him were going to dig up some worms to put on the end of the lines, to which Zelda's smile dropped into a frown of disgust and she simply stated 'have fun with that.'

Link and Spence came to a patch of dirt about 120 meters away from the dock.

"Alright Spence, now it's time for the fun part-digging." Link bent at his knees and touched the ground.

"With what?" Spence mimicked Link's movements.

"With our hands, of course. Zelda always hated doing this because 'dirt would get under her nails and would drive her crazy.'"

Spence didn't argue, besides it wasn't that hard. Within fore minutes, they had found six worms. Link collected them in the bucket. Soon they had ten, then thirteen, seventeen, and twenty.

"Is that enough?" Spence wiped his forehead with the clean part of his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, that should be fine for now." Link did the same. He looked back at Zelda, who was sitting on the edge of the dock, eyes closed, and kicking her feet back and forth. Link gave a sigh and smiled. Spence noticed it.

"You really love her, don't you?"

It was Link's turn to be poetic.

"With all my being I love her, for her safety and protection is why I live; to breathe her scent and to hear her voice, that's why my heart beats." Link didn't break his stare at Zelda. He noticed she looked up at him after he finished his statement, and she waved. He waved back.

"Well, im apparently not the only poetic one." Spence said, being surprised.

"Actually, that was probably a one-hit wonder." Link said while getting up and shaking the dirt off his pants. He looked back at Zelda, his Zelda, sitting there on the dock. The sun was being reflected off by the water, intensifying it, and shining on Zelda's skin, hair clothes, her everything. A bird flew up next to her, not even moments after a small little bird flew next to her, and chirped. She looked down at the bird, smiled, and put down her hand. The little bird hopped into it without question. She raised the little bird to her face and she said something. Link had no idea, but she must have insulted the bird, because it pecked at her nose.

And at that moment, when she pulled back her head and laughed at the bird, her brilliant hair flowing in the same motion, then settling back down, that Link slapped his hand to his mouth and his entire face went red-his cheeks, his nose, his ears, everything. He could feel his heart speed up in his chest.

"Whoa whoa man, you alright?" Spence came over to him and put his hand on Link's back.

"t-that was so cute." He turned his head to face Spence. "D-did you see it? It was too cute. I can't even." Link looked back at Zelda, who was rubbing her nose, and she lifted the bird up to help it fly away.

Spence laughed at Link.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure this isn't the last cute thing she'll do."

Link, after his face returned to normal, straightened up and faced Spence.

"Yes, but more often than not, she's laughing at me while being cute." Link smiled at the boy. Spence thought that even though there's a two year difference between them, Link was so much older than he was. That he was in a different time than he was. It was true, Link had seen enough fighting in his life to last him ten fold, but he would do it all over again, to save her. Spence really admired that; how he never gave up, accepted things how they were, and always fought for what he believed was right.

"You know, one day I hope to have true love like the one you both have." Spence was looking at Zelda, but he could feel Link's eyes on him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Spence turned around to face Link. "How you guys can fight through anything, how you're inseparable, and even when you are, you're constantly fighting to get back to each other, if that's not love, I don't want to know what is." He took off his glasses and turned back around. Link braced himself for something poetic, or deep with meaning.

"True love is found once a millennia if you're looking for it, but everyday when you least expect it. People can't spend their lives searching for their other half, it finds them, naturally. People are attracted to one another, whether they want to or not. People search for belonging, and they find it in the arms of the one they love."

Link stopped breathing for a second and took in his words. He was right. He felt no place better than when Zelda was in his arms, breathing, and safe.

He swaggered up to Spence and ruffled his hair.

"I don't know where you get this stuff, kid."

Spence laughed at his and told him he just says what comes to his mind, hence answering Link's question from earlier.

They came back from fishing with a bucket full of fish. Spence and Link had gone about seven times to dig up more worms. Link and Zelda had enough fish to last them months. Link had a secret love that Zelda would never know about; preservatives.

Link had Spence open the door to their house and walk in front of them, turning on the lights as he went. Link directed him to put the fish in their fridge, while he sat Zelda down on the couch.

"This place is pretty fancy. Wish I lived in a place like this, and not my room at the academy."

Zelda asked him where his room was, ad it turns out, it was Groose's old room. No one had moved into Link or Zelda's old rooms yet.

Zelda and Spence continued there conversation for so long, they didn't even notice that Link fell asleep in the chair at their dining room table.

Zelda reached for the blanket that was draped over their couch, but realized, it wasn't there.

"Spence, could you do me a favor" Spence nodded. "Go down that hallway, turn right, open the door, and grab me the blanket that's on the bed."

Spence did just that, but he stopped in front of the door. He stood there, looking at it. Eventually he touched the carvings on it, and traced their names with his finger.

"This is amazing! Who did this?" Zelda pointed a finger over at Link.

"You're kidding? He made this? Unbelievable." He turned the doorknob, and in seven seconds, he was out of the room again, holding a blanket. He offered it to Zelda, but she had a better idea.

"Open it up." Zelda gestured for him to lay it across the floor, so he did that as well.

He dropped the corners of it out of sheer shock.

"d-did he make this too?"

Zelda nodded.

"Like, sewed it together, and made the colors and everything?"

Another nod.

"What else can he do?"

Zelda laughed.

"Here, why don't I tell you something he can't do? He can't cook, he can't dance, he can't grow anything, he can't fold laundry, he-"

"Hey! I can too fold laundry!" Link slapped his hands on their table, and it made a loud clap. Link wouldn't admit it, but it kind of hurt.

All three of them were laughing so hard that they didn't hear someone knocking at their door.

"I can also cook! I can cook like, eggs, and cereal, and… and pie! I can cook pie!"

More knocks.

"But I do have to agree, I can't dance worth my left shoe."

Now they heard it. Whoever it was, they were banging on their front door. Link, not very pleased, walked up to it, and swung the door open, almost being hit by Groose's fist.

Groose was about to apologize when Owlan stated

"We need Spence, the sun is about to go down, and he has class in the morning."

Link looked disappointed, and was about to argue, but Spence hurried his way passed Link and out the door.

"Ah, there you are, good. No if you'll excuse us." Owlan turned around and so did Groose and Spence. Link was a little confused, but the closed the door slowly. He almost closed it all the way, but he saw Spence waving at him. He opened the door and waved back.

They continued waving until they couldn't see each other anymore. Link stood there, with the door wide open, just staring as the sun went down around him.

"Link, I hate to ruin whatever kind of moment you're having, but you're letting the cold air out."

She was right.

He closed the door, and walked back into their living room, picked up the blanket, and snuggled down on the couch with Zelda.

"Today was, eventful, wasn't it?" Link looked down at Zelda, she was leaning her head against Link's shoulder.

Yeah, I guess it was." She gave Link a soft smile, while looking up at him.

"You know, Spence told me today, that he wanted to have a love like we do."

Zelda did a single take at him.

"Really? Why?"

Link laughed.

"Because, we are what true love should be, what you can find once in a millennia or something like that. I don't quite remember, but he took off his glasses when he said it."

"Yeah, I noticed that. I mean, the kid has a gift with words, but the whole taking off his glasses bit, is a little much."

They laughed together.

Link wrapped his arms around Zelda, and she wrapped her hands around his arms in front of her, and leaned her head forward to rest on them.

"You know, it's weird, but I feel like I belong here, do you ever get that feeling?"

Of course he did. Spence was right. She felt like she belonged, she belonged in his arms, safe and warm. No one else could give her this feeling but Link, and she would not have it any other way.

Link put his head against the back of hers and breathed. Daisies, and this time, no smoke to cover the sent.

Link answered her question with another one.

"Zelda, I don't feel like I belong anywhere else, but here, don't you?"

She smiled at him, and whispered

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight, done! What now suckas, you cannnnd even touch my swaqq, gurrrrl!<strong>

**(Ellen stop it, you're white.)**

**Oh parentheses, you know me so well.**

**So yeah, chapter eight, over. Leave any suggestions for what you guys want to see in the next few chapters. Ill probably start the next one where Zelda gets to walk again, so about two week's time. Lemme kno, yo!**

**(Stop it.)**

**Oh yeah, I'm falling in love with the little alter ego of Spence I made for him. Do note anything he says with his glasses of, heck anything he says, I made up. Most of it on the spot. Do you guys like him? **

**Review?**

**Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the slow update… (Even though I apparently update quickly) I had some… complications yesterday and ended up not getting home till midnight, and then I had school the next day and just blahg.**

**So yes, chapter nine, getting there. Getting there. I got permission to use this one person's idea for the wedding ceremony, so I am a happy writer!**

**Anyway, you guys seemed to like all the fluff and romance parts of the story, which I'm glad to hear!**

**Anyway, it's time to chapter.**

* * *

><p>Zelda woke up first, and had one thing on her mind; food. She was feeling more and more anxious for food as she lay in bed, Link still asleep, thinking of all the eggs that he had gotten yesterday. He finally trusted her enough to leave her alone, without her walking everywhere, even though (at the time) she would be able to walk tomorrow.<p>

Tomorrow.

…

That was today.

The realization hit her brain before it hit her feet. She was thinking of all the different ways that she could take her first steps after two weeks; two whole weeks of just sitting around, and being carried by Link. Spence had visited a few times during those two weeks, since he 'had nothing better to do'. He would entertain her while Link would go off ding whatever he did, she didn't know. She finally settled on simply getting up, without waking Link, and making breakfast.

Slowly, but surely, she removed the blanket and Link's arms, from her body and slid her feet onto the floor. She sighed in relief. It was cool, but not cold; like walking in dew on a spring morning. Refreshing, that was the word she was looking for. She enjoyed this refreshing.

She put her hands on the edge of the bed and pushed forward, getting her weight back into her legs in the first time in two weeks, which seemed like forever to her. She stood up, and immediately fell while trying to take a step. She quickly looked up at Link, who had his mouth slightly open, still sleeping. She smiled at him. Something as trivial as a bird chirp could wake him, but not the thud of her falling.

She noticed something different about him this morning. Was it his eyes, since they were closed? Or his mouth, since it wasn't smiling or moving? Was it his breathing, that seemed normal for once? No, there was something else. She shuffled her way over the edge of their bed, still on the floor, and examined him.

She found it.

It wasn't his face, or the fact that there was a small bit of peach fuzz on his face, but the fact that he was wearing a shirt. The upper half of his chest was exposed, and moving with his breaths, which seemed to become different, now that she was closer. Up and down, moving in rhythm with his lungs. His muscles, even though he wasn't using them, were still noticeable. She sat there for a minute, just staring at him, watching him breathe, watching him as he showed signs of living, signs that he would eventually wake up, and greet her with a smile and a kiss; actually, he would probably scold her for walking first, and then kiss her.

She would have stayed there forever, if her stomach hadn't growled, and it wasn't a little cat meow, it was a full lion's roar, and that roar woke Link up.

He lunged his arms forward on the bed, and lifted his back upwards and his head towards Zelda. She panicked for a second, but saw that in Link's eyes, he was still half asleep.

"Zelda, didyo hurtha?" He cocked his head towards their pillows. She laughed at him. She decided to play with him. She had done this numerous times before. One time she even convinced him that he was her and she was him.

"I don't know Link, what was it?" She covered her mouth, trying not to laugh at the sentence she said.

"I-itwuz, it wuz like a, a 'raaaaaaaor' or somin." He put his head back down on the pillow. "Did we gedda cat or something widout me knowin?"

Zelda was trying so hard to hold back her laughs, she really was.

"Maybe, what are you going to do now Link?"

He moved his head into his pillow.

"Imfunnashudidfuf."

She giggled. "Pardon?"

"IMFUNNASHUDIDFUF!"

She laughed. "I'm sorry, one more time?"

He raised his head. "IM GUNNA SHUDDED UP!" and plopped straight back down.

She couldn't help it; she rolled on the floor in a giggle fit, which didn't seem to bother Link in the slightest. She loved his sleepy spells so much. He would always do things like this in the mornings.

After she was done rolling around, she got into a sitting position on the floor, about to get up again, when she looked at her feet. They were disgusting. They had all these dark burn marks in random places, and the newer skin was overlapping some of the older skin, looking bulgy, and all of it mixed together looked like her skin had been stretched into random spots all over her legs.

She liked them so much better now.

They were there to give her an imperfection, some sort of flaw to herself. She was so sick of being treated like a Goddess through her adventure, and how she had to be some perfect and flawless image. They helped her remember that she was still mortal, still human, still Zelda-his Zelda. She knew that all the scars and bulging would fade with time, but they wouldn't go away permanently.

She slowly eased herself up, using the nightstand as support. She stuck one leg in front of her and pushed down, so far, so good. Releasing her hand from the table, she took another step forward, and another, and another. She was about to reach for the doorknob, a proud smile on her face, when she stepped on something out of the norm. Bending down, she picked up a shirt and unfolded it in the air. It had a silhouette of a loftwing and said "Knight Time". Chuckling at the pun, she through it over at their hamper.

She had bought that shirt for Link before their adventures even began, and it barely fit him now, but he refuses to get rid of it.

She slowly closed the door behind her, and looked down the hallway. If you went straight, you went to the kitchen, which is what her aim was. She walked, taking in everything her feet could feel, and she loved every moment. She felt every piece of dust, every crack and crease in the wood, and every little breeze her feet would get when she picked them up.

.;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;;;.;..;;.

Link woke up to the sound of bacon hitting a skillet. He loved the smell of bacon almost as much as the taste. He rolled over and put his arm down where Zelda's body should have been, but all he found was air. He panicked. Getting up, he ran over to the bathroom, opened the door-nothing. He went to the closet, yet the same result. He was about to yell out her name when he realized that she could walk today, and being her, took full opportunity of that.

Slowly opening the door, he snuck out of their room. Carefully maneuvering his steps to where they didn't even have a chance to make a sound, he sat down in a chair in their living room. Looking into the kitchen, he saw Zelda. He heard the sound of humming, and automatically assuming it was her, since her hips were moving in time with whatever the tune was-Link didn't know. He just watched. He watched as every movement she made lined up with the changing of notes and speed within the song. Maybe he was just imagining hearing the song, and it was all in his head, but he didn't care.

His eyes slowly moved towards her feet as she walked in time over to the sink. His heart sank at the sight of her legs. They were so irregular and different from the rest of her. Don't get him wrong, Link loved her all the same, but he still felt like it was his fault she got inured like that. Whatever her reasoning was, it wouldn't match up to hers.

She got down plates from their cabinet and turned to face their table. She placed the plates down ever so gracefully on the table, and then turned back into the kitchen. She had her whole back facing towards Link.

"So, Whatcha humming?" Link spoke, and she jumped. Turning around to look at him, she put her hand on her chest.

"How long have you been there?" She seemed winded.

"Since bacon." Link said, trying to keep a straight face, but to no avail. His smile was leaking out of the corners of his mouth.

She laughed and walked towards him. She ruffled his hair and asked

"Did you get hot last night, or just had the urge to strip?"

Link didn't know what she was talking about until he felt the breeze on his back. His ears were turning red as he went to get a shirt from their room.

Zelda turned back to the kitchen, where she flipped the bacon. She thought she heard Link yell 'where's my knight shirt?', but she decided to ignore it. She picked up the skillet of scrambled eggs and put some on her plate, and some on his plate. Then she did the same with bacon. A few seconds later Link came back out wearing a gray t-shirt, and sat down. He looked at his breakfast and watched the steam float up in the air from his eggs. The steam made swirls and designs in the air, and then disappeared, never to be noticed again.

Zelda sat down next to Link, and grabbed her fork. She took a bite, swallowed, and said

"You know, this is one of the better batches." She continued eating while Link grabbed his fork. Link took a bite and felt some of his taste buds die from sheer bliss. Within a few more bites, and a bit of chewing, his plate was empty. Looking at Zelda's, he noticed she hadn't even finished her eggs. It was a normal occurrence for them. Link had grown accustomed to eating fast and thinking quick.

Link got up to put his plate in the sink when Zelda asked

"So, did you tell that cat to shut up?"

Once again, Link had no idea what she was talking about.

"What cat?"

Zelda laughed and said "The one that went like 'raaaooooor'"

Slowly it was coming back.

"did I say that?"

Zelda nodded, and it hit Link.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe I did that. I even remember thinking 'good, now that cat is done making sounds I can sleep.' How bad was it?" Link, even being the Goddess Chosen Hero 'or whatever', still couldn't remember anything before ten o'clock if he wasn't extremely awake.

After Zelda could breathe again, she gave it a rating.

"Well, on a scale of 1 to Groose's hair, it was probably an eight. Though still not as good as the one time that I con-"

"WELL! I'm glad to know that it was entertaining!" Link was yelling over Zelda's voice, so that no one, even though no one was there, could hear that story.

Zelda kept on giggling as she waltz towards Link, with her own tempo going in her head. After a moment, she stared humming again, but it was a different tune than before. Now, there was a different desire in her mind, to dance, more specifically, just move, but dancing would work for her just as well.

Link finished washing his plate and put it way. Turning around, he barely has enough time to see Zelda before she grabs his hands and starts to sway him in a circle. He wasn't grasping the situation, so he kept falling and stuttering around their opened area kitchen. He was trying to look at Zelda, but he just kept getting glances because of how she was moving; but he knew two things: her eyes were closed, and she was the one humming.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Link muttered barely loud enough for Zelda to hear him. He was to busy concentrating on not falling to enunciate.

"Well," Zelda said, breaking the humming, but it was still playing throughout her head. "We're dancing, at least, I am, but you need to pull it together."

Link thought 'excuse me for thinking you were trying to make me sick.' But he decided it was better not to say something like that.

Rule Seven: don't insult her motives. In the end, they all seem to work out. (But still question them if it's dangerous.)

Link thought up this rule to add to his list as he tried to dance along with Zelda. He knew better than to say something about this motive, but if she was going to run of into the Sand Sea without giving the slightest reasoning, of course he was going to question it.

Slowly, but surely, he got the hand of dancing. When Zelda would move to the left, so would her, Zelda puts her foot forward; he would counter by moving his opposite foot back. Rhythmically it would move along to the beat she was making, and for some reason, Link enjoyed it.

"Zelda, I got to ask, why are we dancing, exactly?" He wasn't insulting her motives, just asking why they were participating in them.

"Well, I just want to be moving, to be alive. When you haven't walked for two weeks, it feels almost like you're brain dead; sitting around here, while as amazing as this place is, got pretty boring. You got to leave and wander around and walk, while I just stayed here, looking at the same walls for a fourteen days." She smiled after she let out a sigh, and continued humming.

Link would have been perfectly fine with a 'I felt like it' or a 'because we can'. Either way, Link had an idea.

"Why don't we go somewhere then?" she stopped moving and looked directly at Link. She could tell in his eyes that he was lying completely serious.

"Like, where would we go?" She released his hands from hers and she moved towards the counter, placing her hands on it and her front facing Link.

"I don't know, Skyloft, Lanayru, Eldin, Heck, the porch, just somewhere."

Link went up and leaned against the counter like was doing.

"Just to get you a change of scenery."

Zelda thought for a while, not knowing where to go. They could go anywhere, anywhere but here. She wanted somewhere cool, but also beautiful. Then she thought of it.

"What about that bridge near the entrance that leads into The Ancient Cistern? It calm, quiet, and hidden away." Zelda smiled at Link, but his face went blank.

"But Zelda, we would have to go through Faron's court, and… really don't like that dragon. Whether she's legendary, spirit whatever, I could have-or wish I could have-gone my whole life without needing to see her."

Zelda remembered Link telling her about him and Faron's relationship on her birthday, a few months ago. Of course, it wasn't like Zelda to suggest a place that Link didn't want to go to.

';';';''';;'';;';';';'';'.'.

Out of all the people in the world, Zelda would know the way around Faron's court to get to the Ancient Cistern. Sure, it involved a bit more effort (actually, a lot more, but Link wasn't one for whining), but it was worth it.

Link reached up for Zelda's hand as he pulled her off a ledge, helping her down. Zelda looked up from where she was and marveled at the sight of all the Waterfalls, and the flowers, and the sun, the fish, the grass, the bugs. Hecks even the bird statue. The entire area was just beautiful. She went up to the bird statue and rubbed her hand over every carving and crack it had.

"You know, when i-Hylia made these, she carved them after a vision she had of this majestic bird, flying through the sky, bringing winds of hope to all the people. Then she decided that the birds would help the people of her new land, thus the beginning of Loftwings."

Zelda never tried to think of herself as a 'Goddess' after their adventure together. She always tried to keep those memories of another life separate from her own. She was Zelda, not Hylia. The daughter of the Headmaster of the Knight academy, not some 'Goddess'. But still, sometimes things just slip out, like they did now.

"You don't say? It's like I finally have an answer to 'which came first: the Loftwing or the egg." Link chuckled at Zelda playfully. She loved when he did that. For her, it meant that he was truly happy in that moment. However, Zelda did catch a flaw in his statement.

"Link, how exactly does that answer the question?"

First, there was silence from both parties, until Zelda broke into a laugh as Link put his head down in thought.

"You know… I don't really know. But I'm sure it helps somehow!" another playful chuckle. She noticed he seemed to be doing it more often than not nowadays. Sometimes, the only thing that she could get out of him was a one sided smile. She was glad to see him happy.

"You know Link, I feel like swimming." Without warning, she takes off her t-shirt and pants, to reveal a tank-top and shorts. Not long after that, she jumped into the water, feeling refreshed again.

Link just stared wondering if what just happened really did happen, or if he was just imaging things. But when she poked her head out of the water, he realized it had happened and laughed at it. He wondered where all these impulses were coming from. Maybe it was because they had never really gone swimming, or maybe it was because she could have swam, because it required too much strain on her feet during those two weeks. Either way, his thoughts were stopped by yelling.

"Get your butt in here, or I'll do it for ya!" This statement was followed by numerous little laughs from what seemed to Link, a little blonde fish.

Don't question her motives.

He took off his shirt and went towards the bridges edge. He stared into the water as Zelda swam over to him.

What, do you see a shark or something?" She asked him,

"No, just looking down towards the bottom, seeing how deep it is." Link continued to stare, but before he could make a verdict on how deep it was, two wet arms came up, grabbed his shoulders, an pulled him in.

'.' Was all running through Link's head in the half a second between his first movements, and him touching the water. He didn't really approve of her antics, but then again, he was being a little… stubborn, per say, on getting in the water.

He opened his eyes underwater to see Zelda's starring right at him. He tried to smile as best he could without loosing any air. Zelda swam over to him and carefully placed her arm around him, and just hugged. Underwater. The whole thing was something Link found extremely strange. He liked hugging and getting hugs from her, but underwater was a little strange. Looking down at his chest, he realized he was wearing the dragon scale. He readjusted it to where it was around both him and Zelda at the same time, and then hugged her back. She was grateful for the scale, because she felt like she was going to pass out.

It was at that moment that Link noticed something. You could only hear two things down here: the sound of Link and Zelda's feet, and the water from above going into the little lake they were in. he figured it out. Underwater wasn't strange, it was peaceful. Away from the outside world, away from distractions and noises. Away from all the bad thought and horrid sights of the world. Just two people, water, and some fish. In those few seconds, he had come to fall in love with the thought of being underwater, being here with her.

He moved his hand to her chin, and lifted her head towards his face. She gave him a smile that just simply screamed out 'you see why I wanted to come here?' Link just couldn't resist it anymore.

He kissed her, full on passion in the middle of a lake, underwater. It was fantastic. Nothing disturbed them, nothing to get in the way of her, and him. Just two people in love, loving each other. For once, they felt normal. Like there wasn't something forbidding their love-even though there was never anything like that. All the burdens had been lifted, just as they had become weightless in the water.

This wouldn't last forever, though. Pretty soon Zelda pulled away and started coughing as best she could underwater, and few moments past before Link did the same. They swam as fast as they could to the surface of the pool to get fresh air. Breaching, gasping and coughing, the two of them rested there arms on the bridge. Zelda's lungs were burning, and if Link didn't have bigger lungs than she did, his probably would be as well.

Once they had both caught there breath, Link looked over at her.

"You know… that might be one of my mew favorite things to do; kissing underwater, that is."

A few pants from Zelda.

"Yeah… it was pretty great… aside from the whole breathing thing." They both laughed, but soon stopped because of the pain.

"I could understand why you wanted to come here, but did you have this whole thing planned?" Link raised an eyebrow at her.

"Aside from the swimming part, no." She just lay laid her lead down on the bridge, letting her back take up the sunlight beaming on it.

Link made sure this rule stayed in one of his favorites. People may not like rules, and Link was one of them himself, but he enjoyed his rules about Zelda. Keeping them all obeyed and in check, he never had managed to make her angry beyond yelling for than a few minutes.

So he was glad he didn't question her motives, he was glad that he had rolled with this idea, but mostly, he was glad that she was his.

A cool breeze blew in after Link had offered Zelda to race to the end of the pool and back.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. (fyi, random punctuation is time passing.)<strong>

**Guys, im still sorry for the slow update. I don't know why I feel so bad about it, but I feel SO BAD about it. Ugh.**

**Next chapter, guess what happens?... snow! Yep, it like, mid august now, and soon its going to be noveeember-decemberish, and Link and Zelda are going to experience snow and it'll be great, just great.**


	10. Snow

**Okie doki Loki! Chapter ten! Can you believe it? Ten chapters! It hasn't even been two week! (I think) this is great!**

**Ummm story?**

**Story.**

* * *

><p>The wind was rustling the branches from the surrounding trees and the wind had picked up from the north. Slowly the sun was setting in the west, or at least, trying to. There was a massive grey cloud in front of its view of the world. Link and Zelda were sitting on their couch, looking out the window, starring at this massive cloud, questioning its appearance.<p>

"What do you think... is it going to rain?" Link looked a Zelda in curiosity.

"No," she said "It's too cold. It might snow however." Zelda looked over at Link and his face lit up.

It was a rare occurrence in Skyloft for them to get snow, since they lived above the clouds. Even when it did, it was barely half an inch, not much to work with. However, when Zelda and Link were nine, they got snow, and a lot of it. Seven inches of snow coated the ground everywhere in Skyloft, except the rivers. For some reason, they still ran and didn't freeze.

The snow was the greatest thing Link had ever discovered in his childhood. The first time Groose had actually beat Link up was because he shot him with snowballs; he grabbed him by the collar and punched his gut, then his face, but Link was still laughing about it. The way he could shape it into anything, and the way he could use it as anything was inconceivable to him. It could be a home, a weapon, dessert, an art medium, and a form of faster transportation. Heck, Link even thought it was a great blanket after you got used to it.

But that snow only lasted a few days, and they never had anything like it since.

"Do you really think so?" Link looked back at the window.

"It is winter time. But I don't know how much snow the surface would get anyway. I mean, the rivers here are all frozen over, so it's below freezing outside. It's all a possibility."

Even if Zelda didn't show it as much, she enjoyed the snow as much as, if not more, than Link did. She's the one who threw a chunk of ice at Groose to stop him from beating up Link. She mainly liked making things out of the snow, but weaponry wasn't a bad talent snow had either. She just could not get into the 'using it as a blanket' as Link did. He would just lay there, waiting for snow to pile on him from the sky. It was her job to keep his face clean of snow. They would usually tell stories while Link would relax in his snow bed.

Link decided this was a fine opportunity to use their fireplace for the first time. Getting up to grab some matches from one of their cabinets, Zelda had tried to say something.

"Link, before you light the match, you need to remember-"

"Calm down, the fireplace is made of bricks, remember?"

She knew that.

"No, I mean th-"

"The house isn't going to catch on fire, it'll be fine, and all the wood has special concealer on it, preventing things like that."

"No, I mean we don't have an-"

Link lit the match.

"-firewood."

;'.;'.;.;.''.;.';

After getting a Jacket and some gloves from their closet, Link went out to find some firewood demanding that 'I made this dang fireplace, so we're going to use it.' The sun was already going out by the time that Link grabbed their axe.

"I need to hurry if I want to still see my way back to the house." He made his way up to the patch of small trees up the path a ways. He began to chop them, only pausing to look into the sky for some sort of measurement of time. Slowly his pile of logs grew. He didn't want to chop too many of them, or else he couldn't carry them all back and either have to leave them, or make two trips.

Link had chopped seven when it began. The snow started so soft and quiet that Link didn't even notice it until he looked back into the sky. He could only see white specks, and nothing more. Slowly, but surely the snow began to pile up, making tree branches and logs visible.

"Should seven be enough? I don't really know, but it's going to have to work." Link tucked four logs under one arm, and three under another. Looking down he saw the axe, remembering he had to take that back as well. Carefully he bent at the knees and reached for it with his fingers, grabbing the handle. Even more careful than before, he straightened his back, and started to walk.

He started moving towards the house, feeling accomplished. If he had to guess, only about twenty minutes had passed. He was feeling fine, until it set in. He couldn't protect himself like this from any attack. It's not like he needed to be worried about a surprise attack in the forest, but something didn't feel right. He didn't like this. He felt defenseless in the forest without some sort of protection. Right now, he was a walking ball, just waiting to get rolled over. What made matters worse was he could hear every snowflake as it touched the ground, and as he stepped on them.

Crunch, crunch, crunch

Every step he took. It felt like he was below The Ancient Cistern, crunching on bones, and hearing zombies rising from the ground. A bird flew off into the trees, and Link jumped. A branch snapped, and he yelped. At every twist and turn another sound was heard, another creature stirred. What made matters worse was that the moon was covered by clouds, barely reflecting anything off the snow. He heard a crash, and started a sprint in the direction-he hoped-was home. His instincts tuning in, he was jumping over roots and ducking under tree branches. He believed he lost a log of wood, but he didn't plan on coming back for it soon.

He reached the edge of the clearing and stopped to catch his breath. Why was he so scared? What had made him worry? Nothing bad was going to happen, right?

His thoughts were broken like a guitar string when a door opened. Looking over at their house, he saw Zelda step out, looking into the clearing. Putting her hands against the railing of their porch, she looked outwards. Link believed she muttered something, but he was too far to tell what she said.

She paused for a moment, and the whole world seemed to stop moving. Everything seemed to stop their existing, only to simply acknowledge hers. The snow, the clouds, the trees, their leaves, the air, even Link sopped breathing and looked at her, even if only for that one second. Everything probably would have stayed like that if the clouds weren't being rebels and moved. At least, most of them were rebels, some stayed perfectly still, exposing the moon.

The moonlight shone onto everything in the clearing with the desire of making everything more beautiful. The half inch of snow already on the ground seemed to radiate with joy at the feel of the moonlight, the trees, with their leaves, seemed to stretch outwards towards the moon. But all that was irrelevant to Link, for his eyes were on one thing and one thing alone.

Zelda.

Her beautiful blonde hair cascading down her back as she moved her head upwards to view the moon. The moon corresponded by seeming to shine brighter than before, reflecting off of her skin. In that moment, all the flaws on her legs seemed to disappear. Months had passed since the fire, but they were still clearly visible, and Zelda didn't mind in the slightest; neither did Link, but in this moment she seemed so… so…

Immortal.

Nothing was wrong with her, she had no flaws, there was absolutely no way to get anymore perfect than what was standing in front of Link at that moment. She was untouchable, seeping with beauty, nothing was undefined on her, and it all flowed together like two rivers of the same destination, into one. Slowly, but smoothly. Pushing and pulling each other until they found the perfect balance. That balance was Zelda.

But that moment didn't last forever either, the clouds, however sad the fact, had other jobs to attend too. They rolled over the moon, silencing its rein over the surface, if just for a minute. Gathering his composure, he made his way over to Zelda.

She heard him before she saw him. The crunching of the snow was defined enough for her to hear it from twenty feet away.

"How did it go?" She more yelled than said to him.

"Good, good. I think I lost a log in the process of returning, but I still have six." Link walked up the two steps leading to their front entrance, and kicking his feet to knock the snow off.

Zelda counted.

"No Link, you have seven." She said as she raised an arm to her chin in wonder.

He looked at his arms. One, two, three… six, seven. He counted, and counted again, wondering what he had dropped. He distinctly remembers something coming out of his hands and landing on the ground. His hand, what was in his hand?

"The axe…" Link muttered.

Zelda laughed.

"You dropped the axe? Really?"

Link looked at her.

"Hey, what's happened has happened, and I sure am not going back to get it now, nope. I'm cold, so I am going to go inside and start this fire. You can make some hot chocolate."

As soon as he said it, he wanted to take it back. He just ordered her to do something. He knows very well not to do that. He waited for her to yell at him, but instead of yelling, there were laughs.

"Okay, okay, I get it; axe isn't worth going back for. I'll make you hot chocolate, it okay, you can get it tomorrow.

Link let out the breath that was stinging his lungs in anticipation for the next breath. He hadn't gotten yelled at. That was good, he never like when Zelda would yell at him. He cursed himself in his mind of commanding something of her.

';.;';.,;.;.;

Throwing the match into the fire after it was lit was much easier than getting the fire to light. Placing his hands on his knees for support, he stood up just in time for Zelda to round the corner, two cups in hand. She handed one to Link and kept one for herself. Taking the cup, Link moved himself to the couch.

This couch wasn't even a year old, and it already had to be sewn back into place three times from various things from wrestling, to actually getting it cut, to trying to help someone keep balance (cough-Spence-cough) and accidently ripping it. He waited for the day that they had to throw it away because it was irreparably, and counting all the stitches and patches it would have at that point, remembering all the memories both he and Zelda had made on this couch.

Zelda had come to join him on the couch, grabbing her favorite blanket in the process. She offered some of it to Link, but he said he didn't need it. Wrapping herself up in it, she took a sip of her hot chocolate, and gagged. Curious, Link sipped his. It was awful. It tasted of spit and cat litter (not that Link has tasted any of these things before.)

"Oh my gosh, what happened to it?" Zelda was questioning herself. She had made hot chocolate many times before, but this batch just seemed so bad in everyway, she didn't know what to even do about it. Nonetheless, Link finished his, then excused himself for a second, and went to there room, closed the door, and came out two minutes later.

"What did you do?" Zelda chuckled out.

"I, uh, I readjusted my stomach." He said as he snuggled into the couch again. Zelda put her cup down on the coffee table, and scooted it away from herself.

"You know, I bet it was the marshmallows. I never trusted them." She said while smiling at Link.

"Well, you shouldn't. They're like, the spawn of all hatred and envy. They want to be a candy, but can't, so they want to be a snack, but after you eat five or six, you get sick of them. They're only good if they are burned over a fire, or in hot chocolate. They are destined to just be labeled 'marshmallows' their entire life." Link finished his monologue.

Zelda giggled while snuggling up against Links shoulder, still wrapped in her blanket. She stared into the fire.

"You know, it's so strange. Fire is so destructive, but when it comes down to it, it can be so pretty when contained." Zelda kept on staring into the fire as she spoke.

"I've noticed that. It's like, it can't be beautiful on its own, when in reality, and it does the greatest things when let loose." Link thought of the burnt area of the forest. Already new trees and plants were beginning to grow there, more lush than before. "But we can't see that in the overall picture, so we contain it into something we can see, and say that's more beautiful, when really, it's not doing anything but getting approval from people."

.;';,;'';.;'';,;'.;',;'.;,'

Link woke with a thud. He didn't open his eyes at first, and just took in the surroundings without sight. Cold, arid, dry; the first words that popped into his mind. Feeling around, he could tell he was on a wood floor.

Slowly he opened his eyes, and realized he was on their floor in the living room. He looked up to Zelda having her hands covering her mouth, and staring at him. She said something, but Link didn't quite catch it.

Removing her hands from her mouth, she spoke again. "I said, are you okay?"

Link was confused.

"I woke up because you moved and the next thing I know, you fall over towards the ground!"

No it made sense. They had fallen asleep on the couch and Link thought it was his bed, so he wanted to shift positions, but failed to remember that there wasn't bed there, but air. Slowly he remembered the events of the night before. The hot chocolate, the axe, the fireplace, the moon, the snow…

The Snow.

To say Link wasn't excited to look outside would be a lie. He sprinted to the window. His feet were cold, but he didn't care. He knocked his leg against the table, but didn't seem to feel it. He put his hand on the curtain, rolling it back.

Everything was white. The ground, the trees, the sky, everything. Even the part of the Goddess statue that he could see was white, with the yellow glow from the Triforce bouncing off the precipitation. Not just everything was white, but the layer of whiteness seemed to be over a foot of it.

Link was smiling. He couldn't remember a time where he had been more excited to go outside. The only other time that could compare was when it snowed in skyloft.

Link heard a door close. Turning around he saw that Zelda wasn't there.

"Zelda?" Link could taste his morning breath and reminded himself to brush his teeth before talking to her face to face. It's not like he could forget, the taste was just gross, but he still kept a reminder.

"You better hurry up, or my fort is going to be better than yours!" A muffled voice sounded from their room. Link continued to smile.

;.;';'.

After brushing his teeth and changing his clothes, he reached for his jacket by the door. Zelda had about a five minute lead on him right now, and he had to make up for lost time.

He opened the door only to see that Zelda was standing only about two feet ahead of him, not even off the porch. Link didn't blame her though; the snow was hard to walk in when it's almost up to your knee. Link made his towards her, taking gigantic steps in the process. Ever so gracefully passing Zelda, he turned back at her. She was starring off into the distance. Too concentrated on Zelda, Link himself fell into the cloud of white below him. This was enough to make Zelda break her starring contest with the sky, and watch as Link, covered in snow, got up to his knees.

She was thinking about if it snowed back on Skyloft, and how everyone would just love to come see this view. She directed her attention at Link.

She stared giggling, and she spoke "That was one of the better acts of gracefulness I have seen you do!" and continued laughing. Her laughing only broke when something hit her face. Cold and wet, she suspected it was snow. Her prediction was right; as soon as she readjusted her head to look back over at Link- covered himself in snow- laughing at her. She moved her leg up, and then kicked at the ground, flying snow over at Link.

She wishes she could have paused at the one second where Link realized what was going on, but couldn't prevent it. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping open. Not only realizing that the snow was coming from Zelda, but as it was also a return fire- that moment.

Falling over, and making another dent in the snow, Link gave off a yelp about an octave higher than his normal voice. Zelda never heard his voice go so high before, but she found it sort of cute, like Link had a more feminine side to him. With all the monster slaying and head bashing he had to go through, it felt kind of like a relief. Even though he acted like a kid some days, he would always act like that. Zelda didn't know if it was a ruse, or if it was true. But the noise he made him seem more down to earth.

Of course, she would never say it to his face.

Not wanting that to be his last stand, he dove into her, grabbing her feet, and making her fall down in the snow. Countering with her shoving a giant layer of snow on Link's body that was attached to her via her legs. But Link wasn't done.

Link shook off the snow in all directions, like a dog. Getting up to his height, he grabbed Zelda's awaiting arm. She was expecting him to help her up, but instead he grabbed her arm, spun her in, grabbed her waist, and picked her up.

"Link, Link what are you, Link, no. Link Link LinkLinkLinkLINKLINK! Don't you eve-"

He tossed her in the snow. She yelped exactly as Link did before.

Of course Link laughed, how could he not? But when Zelda didn't come back up for a while, he started to worry. Hurrying over to where she was, he noticed her back was turned to him, in a sort of fetal position.

He bent down to check and see if she was okay, and was just met with a face full of snow. Zelda had turned around, snow in hand, and shoved it directly at Link as he was leaning closer towards her.

That was the final straw. Link ran off in the distance and started making some sort of wall. Curiously, Zelda asking what it was he was doing.

"I'm making a fort, and if you don't hurry up, your defenses will be no match for my invasion!"

He didn't even look back up at her as he was too busy expanding his empire of snow. Zelda tried to do the same. Patting down snow, pushing up more, lather, rinse, repeat. But she wasn't quite as fast as Link was, so in a matter of minutes she was getting impaled with snowballs at intervals of mere moments. She wanted to yell at him for it, but he had given her fair warning. Besides, it wasn't like her to complain all too much.

;'.;'..;'

They had a snowball fight to end all snowball fights. The whole experience made them feel like children again. They would call in reinforcements, and different platoons, just by changing the pace of which snowballs were made, and thrown. Link was more offense, while Zelda focused on defense, trying to make her enemy tired of attacking, and then take him down all at once. This is exactly how she won. Link's walls had crashed, and he was ambushed by balls of furiously white snow. Hew collapsed in the snow, and threw some in the air above him, as a sort of white flag. Zelda walked over, and he admitted defeat. Just when Zelda was about to counter with some comebacks of how he should have played this game, it started to snow again.

She stopped, and looked into the sky. Her eyes sparkling with wonder and excitement. Link wouldn't notice, but his were as well. Zelda put her hand out into the sky, catching a snowflake. It melted before she got to see its design.

"You know," She said. "Some people believe that snowflakes are the souls of people. Each one unique in its own way, just like people. But when showing its true form, the pretty outer shell comes off, and what's left is the truth of what it really is." Looking over at Link, she starts again. "Water. Just pure water that can, and will alter its shape again."

She laughed at herself.

"The last part doesn't really make sense to people, but then again, I didn't make it up." She looked back into her cherry red hands, wiping off the little drop of water left. They were freezing cold, but she didn't feel it. Her hands were too numb, but then again, she didn't care.

Offering her hand towards Link, she demanded.

"Now, you can go inside and make something warn. Like hot chocolate… without the marshmallows."

Link jerked his head back at the remark. So she had been offended by his demand last night. Since she did it for him, I guess he would have to do it for her. Releasing his hand from her grasp, he bowed at his hips.

"Yes, your majesty. I will make it the finest hot chocolate in all the world and lands over!" Raising himself up, he started running to the beat of Zelda's laughter.

He was just about to reach for the doorknob of their house when he remembered two things.

The Axe.

And how he didn't know how to make hot chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I understand it's not the best chapter I have written, andor will write, but its still ZeLink Fluff and Stuff.**

**There will probably no chapter again until about late Monday night! I do have other teenager things to attend to, sadly.**

**With that, I fly.**

**Review? **

**Review.**


	11. Perfectly Flawful

**Guys. Guys, I am so tired. It's only like 8:15 at night on Friday, and man… I am tired. So tired. My body is all like 'lol, Ellen you should type some stuff!' and my brain is all like 'no, Ellen you need to sleep.' And then my bodys just 'ha-ha, no you go on and type, be free.'**

**I'm talking to myself. Fan-tucking-fastic.**

**I just realized I had a major time skip in some of the chapters… I guess I should explain it.**

**Chapter one- April Two- may three- julyish 4- julyish 5- augustish 6-(HUUUGE TIME SKIP THAT I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE I MADE) marchish 7- June 8- June 9-June 10-november this one- April. Well then. I have no idea how I did that, but I did! WHHHATEVER.**

**Ahhh, but I have some girl scout cookies from my cousin with me, and I am ready to roll! WOO! Time to story! Yeaaah!**

**(Fyi this is the longest chapter to date:D)**

* * *

><p>Spring. Everything smelled nicer in spring. The flowers, the trees, (thankfully) the Kikwis, everything. The aroma of the outdoors was so full of sweetness and freshness, it was unbelievable. This time two years ago, a seventeen year old Link was running around, fighting off monsters twice his size, having spiritual trials, and tracking down dragons.<p>

Now, nineteen, almost twenty, Link lived quietly with the girl he was doing it all for, making all of it worth while, Zelda. Her smile, her face, her breath, everything about her just made him fall more in love each and every passing day. The world he lives in now would not be worth living if she wasn't there, by his side, making him laugh all the way through.

In the spring-time, even Zelda smelled more prominently than in the other seasons. Her scent of daisies could be smelled in between his arms and behind closed doors, to anywhere else in between. Link thought it was because daisies smelled so much like her, and they were more prominent in the spring, that the smell just mixed with hers. But in the back of his mind, he knew that wasn't true. Everything about her seemed to 'up' itself in the springtime. Her hair seemed longer, her smile-brighter, her confidence-soaring, and her radiance was enough to put the sun to shame.

Link was thinking off all these things and how they appeared more dominant above the cloud line. Maybe it was because the sun was closer, or that it was less humid. Link didn't care to know that, but just that it was bigger and more noticeable now, than during the spring-time ever. Even rain couldn't damper her spirit.

And that's what they were going to escape, the rain. In the spring, they had gathered, it rained for days with no breaks during this time. Every year it was like this. Wet and muggy. There was days when everything was shining and alive, but most of the time, it was rain. Everything was groggy and depressing, and Link was getting tired of it. So, they decided to visit Skyloft for the day.

Passing over the statue of the both of them, they saw people waving at them from the ground. Calmly they waved back at them, like they were distant friends. Of course, it's not like Link and Zelda to disturb others, so they found a place in Skyloft where no one was at, on top of the academy building.

They didn't want to jump off, today was meant for peace and non rain. Every so gracefully, Link and Zelda pulled on the reins of their loftwings, and landed with a muted thud. No one was out around the academy, since it was around nine thirty, and classes had already begun.

Link and Zelda were stroking there loftwings necks, as the two birds looked at each other. It was like they were communicating with their eyes, staring at each other, conversing. Every so often one of them would move an eye or move their foot. Link and Zelda were having their own conversation about whether or not Pipit and Karane were in town. Link did, however, notice when his loftwing became more shaky and timid. Almost like a frightened stance.

Pausing his conversation, he looked at his crimson bird.

"Whoa there buddy, you okay?" Link stroked his neck softer and more calmly, trying to get the bird to settle down, but nothing was helping. Zelda was trying to help, but her own bird started doing the same thing. They had no idea what was happening

Until the doors to the Sparring Hall flew open.

"HELP!" Some kid yelled, then ran back inside as someone yelled something else. The loftwings starting flapping their wings and squawking, telling Link and Zelda to go to help. Sensing this, they both jumped off the building, Link first, then catching Zelda before she hit the ground.

They jogged into the room only to see a student on the ground with one hand covering his side, and the other one holding up his back for support. His hand holding his side was covered in blood.

Zelda gasped and ran to his side, while Link, not far behind starts questioning what they kids were doing, since sparring classes weren't until the afternoon.

"Well, we kind of skipped class to come practice, and we found the actual swords, and were kind of um… using them without permission… and stuff…" One kid said while shrugging and looking off in the other direction.

Another one started, "We were even being real careful too! We had shields and everything, but we just got car-"

Link cut him off.

"And you got carried away and ended up injuring your friend, am I right?" There was no raise in pitch in his voice at the end of his question. It was a constant note throughout, no fluxuation, just sternness and some anger.

"It's not like we meant too! It was just so fun to hear the clashing of swords against each ot-"

Link interrupted again.

"There is _nothing_ cool about hearing swords clash, or being in battle in general." Link stressed the word nothing this time. It shut the kids up.

Zelda wasn't paying attention to the situation behind her; instead she was wrapping the boy's wound with the gauze she always kept with her. Link couldn't count the number of times she has had to use her wrapping during these past few years. From whenever she got a cut from a tree branch and Link wouldn't let it be, to whenever Link would actually get hurt from just being him, and being somewhat clumsy.

The boy winced in pain as Link turned his attention towards Zelda.

"Should we move him? Or should we keep him here?"

"I don't know, try to find Owlan and see if he can come with you to check him out." She didn't look up, she was too busy focused on getting the whole wound wrapped.

Link ran out of the Sparring Hall and into the main school building. He could see the classroom full of students as soon as he entered the school. Some children looked his direction as he closed the door, rather hard, and started a slow run towards their class. The closer he got, the more kids noticed, and eventually even Owlan quit lecturing on which plants heal what to turn around. There he saw Link standing in the doorway, panting slightly.

"Link! What are you doing here?" Owlan asked, rather shocked. Some kids gasped at the sound of his name, and he even heard one of them whisper 'that's him!' but Link paid no attention. What he did notice though was three empty chairs in the class, probably where the kids in the sparring hall were supposed to be.

"There was an incident… in the sparring hall, and a kid got hurt! Need to know if we can move him."

Owlan stared at Link for a few seconds, and Link believed his eyes widened. He then turned around and put his piece of chalk down and told his student while hurrying out the door

"Children, please read section three and answer the questions when you're done!"

';..;'

Owlan and Link scurried across the yard back towards the Sparring Hall. On entering, Owlan started to yell at the boys about 1) how they are missing a very important lecture, 2) how bad it was for them to be skipping class and, 3) how they will be severely punished for their acts. Looking down at the kid with the bloodied bandage on him, who was now sitting up, he said

"We can move him to his room, and then we can take a look at his injury."

The two boys who were uninjured tried to put their injured friend's arm around them for support, but Link beat them to it. He grabbed the kids arm, and carefully slung it around his shoulders, Zelda doing the same to the other side.

Slowly making their way up to the kid's room, Zelda and the injured child started making small talk. Link, not inputting, overhead most of the conversation.

"Really, it was my fault; it was my idea to use the swords in the first place."

Another one chimed in.

"But it was my idea to skip class, so im the most responsible."

The third one, jogged up next to the four of them.

"No, no I was the one who actually swung the sword, so I have the most responsibility!"

They went on and on about whose fault was it, Zelda trying to calm them all down, Link just listening, until they reached the double doors leading into the Academy. It was there when Owlan had finally silenced them all.

"It doesn't matter who is at fault, you all are going to get severely punished for your actions!" Owlan then grabbed the door and opened it with much force, only to be met with the sounds of children yelling and things breaking. He jerked his head back in surprise, and then focused his attention on the source. Across the hall he could see his students, running, yelling, and throwing things everywhere.

Seconds passed, and then Owlan put his hand onto the opened door, and pushed it back all the way, making a very loud _**slam**_. Almost instantaneously the class was silenced. They all looked up, and those who were standing, even if they didn't have a chair, sat down. Slowly Owlan slowly walking towards the class, partially for effect, and partially so Link, Zelda, and the other three could follow behind. They could hear whispering from the classroom as Owlan stopped at (what used to be) Fledge's room.

"Link, Zelda, take Theo to his room." Owlan pointed to Fledge's door. Not questioning it, the started that way. The two boys followed them into Theo's room.

Carefully, they laid Theo on his bed, making sure not to stress the muscles on his side. Link saw a chair, and made full use of the opportunity. Sitting down, he watched Zelda wrap Theo's bandage a bit better, feeling less hurried. Link noticed that the two other boys were starring at him, like he was some sort of ghost.

"Uh… can I help… you?" Link raised an eyebrow at the end of his sentence. The two boys just looked at each other until one elbowed the other and muttered something. The one that got elbowed slowly spoke up.

"You… you're Link?"

Link had gotten this before. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

The supposed 'legend' of his and Zelda's adventures on the surface had gotten so mixed up in the passing years, that some people even thought it happened decade's ago, while it really had happened in their lifetime. Some even said that he and Zelda died in battle, when they were still alive, right here. If the boys had heard some elaborate story of their adventure, then Link didn't blame them.

He looked up at the two boys that were awaiting an answer, and then to Zelda who also seemed like she wanted an answer from him as well, to Theo, who probably would be looking over at him, if Zelda would remove her hand from his stomach that was to keep him down. Link took a breath.

"That depends, what story did you hear?" some stories that people made even had Link and Zelda portrayed as villain who made holes in the clouds to lure people down there and kill them.

The boy nudged the other one this time.

"We-well, we heard that you and uh, supposedly her," pointing at Zelda, "went down to the 'surface' to kill off an ancient evil that the Goddess once had to seal away that had returned. During the excavation, you guys fought off evil bats, and concurred civilizations of natives."

Link and Zelda sighed in unison. Zelda removed her hand from Theo and started talking.

"Well, that's not real-" But Link cut her off.

"I'm not that Link, no. I don't know what Link you are talking about, but that's not me. I went to the surface, yes, to seal an awakened evil, but also to save the one who I love from that evil while she had her own duties to perform, and no, we did not concur any civilization of natives."

Zelda looked over his way. She knew that he hated it when people would get the story wrong, and she didn't blame him. Their 'legend' was written on the front of the statue that was dedicated to them. One, word for word from Link, at his feet; another, word for word from Zelda, at her feet. They both read each others, and there were neither additions, nor corrections to be made. She couldn't understand how people could get it wrong. But still, they did, and every time, they got more obscure, and unbelievable. This one wasn't so bad, but still, she knew Link was upset about it.

Then, the first boy that spoke, spoke again.

"Well, I'm glad about that! I told you that Delve was wrong! They didn't concur 'nothin! I was right!"

Zelda and Link look up at the boys. One, in shock of his friend's outburst, and the other, smiling while looking at his shocked friend. That smile, however, didn't stay for very long. Soon, it dropped, and he mumbled something that sounded like an apology.

Zelda did it first. She laughed. She bent over at her waist, and laughed. Followed by Link, then a few muffled laughs from Theo and then the shocked friend, who was, still in shock. The boy with the dropped smile just looked around, and for the life of him, couldn't figure out what was going on.

"What?" The boy asked in confusion.

Theo calmed his laughed and eyed his friend.

"Dude, Gerts, you shouldn't believe anything Delve says, ever, you dunce. Everybody knows that what's written on the statue is the most accurate telling we have!" Theo was still slightly laughing at Gerts, while Link's laughter only got louder. Gerts shot him a look. Which Link just replied with

"Your name… is so weird!"

Everyone was laughing. It probably would've continued too, if they didn't hear Owlan yell

"NO LAUGHING WHILE I AM TEACHING MY STUDENTS A LESSON!"

They would have laughed at that too, if Owlan didn't sound so dead serious.

The room was quiet for a while. Link looked out the window and estimated it was about ten fifteen. But his mind wasn't just on the time, but on all the memories he had in this room. He had had his tenth birthday in this room with Fledge and Zelda, he carved a little Gaepora in this room. Heck, he learned to carve in this room. He even helped Fledge become a knight by giving him all sorts of pep talks and training in this room. Sure, this room didn't have as many memories as his and Zelda's did, but it was better than Groose and Karane's, that's for sure.

Link turned his head back to the two boys, who were sitting on the floor, and asked them.

"So, you are Gerts," A laugh, "and who are you?" Link pointed to the kid behind Gerts, more towards the door.

"I'm Flynn." He said while looking up at Link. His eyes seemed… questioning.

"Okay, so Flynn, Gerts, and Theo. Theo has Fledge's old room, where are you guys?"

"On the other side of the hall." Short and simple. Link could tell that Flynn was the most down to earth out of the three.

Gerts more yelled, rather than said as he tapped against the wooden wall next to him.

"And I'm on the other side of this wooden panel!" Link thought this kid was like Spence with his glasses on. Small, but had so much energy he didn't even know what to do with it. Link sighed, he missed seeing Spence. The kid was annoying some days, but other days, he was pretty fun to have around. Link tried not to think of that, instead, he directed his attention back to Gerts.

"You know Gerts that was _my_ old room when I went here." Link sat up taller and raised his head, eyes still on Gerts. Gerts looked up at Link and asked

"So, all those tally marks and random scratches on the walls were all from you?" In between chuckles Link replied

'Yep, I made them all!" Link didn't falter in his speech, in fact he said it louder than his earlier statement.

"Then you also made the hole in the ce-"

The door swung open and Owlan stepped in with no regard for almost hitting Flynn, and knocking Gerts forward.

"Sorry I am late, I had to scold my class, and give them an even harder and longer assignment for them to do, while I do this." Link covered his mouth to hide his smile, as Owlan walked over towards Theo. Link wasn't paying attention to him, by any means. Instead he was paying attention to Gerts' and Flynn's faces as the mocked Owlan. Link was trying to contain his laughter, but Zelda heard it, and shot him a glance, to which he presumably shut up. Link didn't mind Owlan most days, but he did find that he could be somewhat of a… douche a lot of days.

"Zelda," Owlan said. "Remove his bandages so I can look at the wound."

She was hesitant, but obediently did his will. She slowly took the wrapping off, Theo wincing every time she grazed his cut with it. The majority of the bandage was blood-stained, and then the whole room started to smell of it. Link was the first one out, followed by Gerts.

Silently they closed the door, and looked over at the class, all of them had there heads down, except one, his head was facing Link and Gerts, staring at them. Link furrowed his brow and frowned as hard as he could without looking like an idiot. The kid folded into himself and looked away. Link smiled, almost forgetting that Gerts was out here with him.

"It's really strange, you know, to see what kind of pain the actual sword can do." Gerts looked down as Link turned around to face him. Gerts backed up against the wall, and slid down it, to where his knees were up against his chest and his arms were wrapped around them.

Link knew it was him that actually swung the sword at Theo.

Link knelt down at Gerts. The boy couldn't be older than thirteen. Link raised his hand and put it on Gerts head, to which he didn't react.

"It… it makes me not want to be a knight. Before a few years ago, before you guys went to the surface, knights only carried swords with them in case of emergencies, and if they patrolled at night. No other reasons, they barely used them." Gerts paused, then let out a shiver. "But now, they're sending people down to the surface and explore, and they have to use them all the time, shields too! I just…" Another pause.

Link knew quiet well about these 'missions' to the surface. They would come down, look around, fight if they got into fights with stray moblins or Keese, record what they saw, and go back. Link was all for it at first, since he was leading the missions, but then they started sending people on there own, and that's where they diverged in reason.

Gerts started again.

"It makes me want to rethink everything. I didn't do this to cause harm, I did it to protect my friends and family."

His voice cracked. Link was expecting it, during the entire monologue, he could tell that Gerts was having some sort of breakdown/realization. He could even tell that he was crying.

Link sat down next to him, and removed his hand from Gerts head. Gerts moved his head to where he could see Link, sitting there, looking at the ceiling.

"You know, Zelda and I made that hole in my ceiling so we could talk to each other after curfew, but I also wanted it there to make sure she was okay at night, when I wasn't allowed to leave my room to see her. To make sure that during the night, if anything happens, I could hear it. And one night, when I was about fifteen, it did come in handy. I had heard these whines and gasps from her room, and I was immediately worried. She didn't answer when I called through the hole, or when I banged on her floor /my ceiling. So, I ran out of my room, not caring what was going to happen, punishment wise or any other wise, to me. I open her door, and she laying in bed, gasping, so I run over to her, and I try to wake her up, but nothing was working. I yelled for her father, who was there in a matter of seconds, along with every other person I had woken up that night."

Link looked down at the ground, and gave off a smirk. But to Gerts it seemed more like a relieved sighed.

Gerts wiped his face on his sleeve, and lifted his head more. "So, what was wrong with her?"

"Turns out, she had a fever that was causing her lungs to collapse. Luckily, they got some oxygen in her, and she was fine again in a week." Link closed his eyes, almost looking as if he was in pain. In that position, he stayed for second after second, until he opened his eyes again. To Gerts, they seemed more crystal-like, more reflective, than before.

"I-if I hadn't heard her that night, there was no way she would still be here today…" He looked over at Gerts, and his face lightened up. "Of course, I got into a crap-ton of trouble for making a hole in my ceiling, but still, it ended up saving my, now, lover's life. Now, there is a point to this story. You see, you have to make sacrifices to keep people safe. From carving a hole in your ceiling, to fighting off surface dwelling creatures, it's all the same. You don't do it for recognition, you do it for the ones you love." This time, Link paused.

"Besides, we need people out there, mapping the world, otherwise people wi-"

Link was happy he didn't have to finish his sentence, since the door to Theo's room opened and revealed Owlan, with blood, some fresh, some dry, on his hands.

"Well, he needed some stitches in his side, which we took care of, and he should be able to move about again tomorrow evening." Owlan stopped and watched Zelda and Flynn come out of Theo's room.

"Now, as for the both of you," He said, pointed two fingers at Flynn and Gerts. "You will report straight to master Gaepora's office, and explain everything to him." With that, Owlan walked towards the bathrooms, to try and wash the blood off of his hands.

Link was the first one to get up, and then offered a hand to Gerts, who gladly took it.

"Thanks." He said with a smile growing on his face. He started walking off to catch up with Flynn, who was already at the base of the staircase going to the second floor, but stopped in mid step. He froze there for only five seconds, but to Gerts, it felt like five hours of him straight thinking. Finally, he turned around to Link, and gave him a smirk, and just simply stated

"Thanks for everything."

He ran to catch up to Flynn, while Link stood, dumbfounded at first, then his open-mouthed shock look turned into a grin up to your eyes look. Zelda walked over to him, and put her hand on his chest asking

"What did you even do?" she smiled up at him, while looking up at him with a curious eye.

His smile faded into a simple smile when he responded.

"Nothing, just a little pep talk."

.;''';…;.;.';.;

Link and Zelda's day after that wasn't as eventful, but still fun. They went and had Lunch with Groose and Fledge in the Bazaar where Link and Zelda had found out that Karane and Pipit now had a kid, and when asking why no one told them they said "Well, ever since then, no one was wanting to go to the surface."

Link and Zelda spent the rest of the day flying around the clouds and visiting all the little islands out there, seeing what stories and caverns each had. They had dinner at The Lumpy Pumpkin, and ended up back on top of the school.

They laid around in the grass, looking up at the constellations in the sky, naming the few that they knew.

"That ones Aries."

"That ones Cancer."

"That's not Cancer, that's Aquarius stupid."

"No one asked for your opinion of yourself, Link."

They laughed in unison, rolling their faces to look at each other. Spence tried to teach them all to the two of them, but they only remembered about seven each, about five being the same. Link's eyes dropped from his vision of Zelda to the ground.

"They replaced his room. It's Gerts now." Link was extremely quieter than his normal quiet was.

"I know, as soon as he said it, I knew, they've given up on finding him." Zelda put her forehead on Link's as a sort of support.

He just stayed quiet until the wind blew, causing the trees in the distance to rustle.

"I told Owlan and Horwell it was a bad idea for solo missions without one of us leading them. Everything was fine the first couple times, and then he just, disappeared…"

A little over a year ago, Spence had graduated and become a full fledged Knight. He started out patrolling the sky's during the day, or patrolling the grounds at night. Whenever Pipit came back from a successful solo mission from the Eldin province, which was a month-long experience, Spence was sent out to do one as well. The last people to ever see him breathing and moving were Link and Zelda, who he had stopped to see before heading to Eldin. Since then, they stopped doing solo missions.

"Spence had been Missing in Action for eight months. Even his loftwing can't be found anymore. And you know about that, a loftwing always disappears whenever its owner di-"

"I _**REFUSE**_ to say he is dead Zelda. I can't just admit that." He would beat himself up for yelling at her later. His mind wasn't in the right place at the time.

"Listen, I know it's hard, I miss him too! But we need to maybe believe he is possible gone! Eldin is a scary place, filled with fire, lava, and bombs!" Zelda really was trying to get him to see reason.

"But he couldn't have just died Zelda!"

Now Link's voice cracked. Laying on his side, he curled up into his core. Zelda got around him, and put his head on her lap. He hated seeing him like this. It happened every time they would bring up Fi or Impa. He couldn't take losing a friend. But no matter how much he wanted to, he would never cry. He would just bottle it up into hiccups. The last time she had seen him cry was the day of the fire where she got burned. She stroked his head as he jumped every few minutes. She couldn't take it.

She leaded down to his ear and whispered.

"It's okay, you can cry here."

To which he did. He wailed. Zelda felt her skirt getting damp around his face while he lay there, bawling. Zelda had done the same thing, only when they first found out he was missing. Back then, Link wouldn't admit that he was missing, he just kept it inside. Each passing day, it grew worse, the trail was growing colder, and his survival rate dropped. Every day, for eight months. Link kept at it, but after a few minutes he spoke again.

"He-he once told me… I was like th-the brother he h-h-had always wanted."

He looked up at Zelda. His cheeks covered in tears and all of his face was red. His eyes didn't even look blue, they looked gray.

"What kind of brother c-can't even protect his younger one?"

Zelda lost it too. She finally knew why Link wouldn't accept it. He couldn't accept it, it wasn't his place. It was his place to find his little brother, to protect him. Everyday for weeks, Link lead out search parties over to Eldin, having anyone he could, even the Mogmas' help him try to find Spence, but they never could. Link wouldn't accept it because it would dishonor the way he was thought of by Spence.

Link stopped crying first. Who knows how much time had passed? Ten minutes, the hours, who knew? He looked over at Zelda, who still had tears on her face, and said

"I'll go get a blanket."

And no more than two minutes later he was back with two blankets.

"They didn't have one big enough for two people, so I grabbed the biggest ones they had."

Zelda looked up at his face. The redness had dissipated from his face, omit his eyes. He seemed to look more… fresh than before. Zelda was glad for that. She tried to lighten the mood.

"And where exactly did you get these blankets from?"

"Academy storage closet, I would take pillows from there all the time during my 'younger days."

Zelda laughed, but Link didn't even notice. He wrapped a blanket around him, and around her, thinking about what he said.

'_younger days, that's right, I'm almost twenty, and a few months after that, and so will Zelda. We'll be of age by then. Geez, it seems like yesterday she let me have some of her sandwich because I forgot to make my lunch that morning. I do love her, so much. I guess marriage would be the next thing to do. It would be simple, just ask her. Why would she say 'no'? She loves me too, right? Of course she does, otherwise why would we share a house, a room, and a bed? When would we get married, what would I even wear, man, I would have to actually go and buy clothes, man that would suck, but it'd be worth it. Yeah, I would do i-'_

"LINK!"

Zelda snapped Link out of his thoughts and changed his attention towards her. he just stared at her, eyes wide and expressionless, almost forgetting that he had to talk.

"…yes?"

"your face was turning red again, are you okay?"

Link had completely forgot about the fact of what he was thinking about would probably make him blush.

"No, no im fine!" he said, trying to cover up the awkwardness that she didn't know about with a laugh.

Zelda just smiled and passed it off. She burrowed her body into the blanket that Link had brought her and breathed it in. It smelled of laundry detergent and must.

"you know, Link. This blanket's nice and all, but it's not my favorite."

Link looked over at her, smiling.

"What blanket is your favorite?" He full-heartedly expected her to say the one he made for her.

She shifted her upper body towards Link, and said

"You."

Jerking his head back and blushing, he watched Zelda break into a smile. Slowly Link got up, and then sat back down behind Zelda, lifting her up to where she was sitting on his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Putting his head against her back, he rocked the two of them backwards, then rolled to his side, making Zelda do the same.

"Is that better?" He softly said while he kissed her neck.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Ten pages on word. Yup. <strong>

**Man, it's Sunday night, and I gotta go to skoo tomorrow to learn. **

**(it's okay, though, I love learning)**

**Next chapter is going to be freaking saaaaad. So, be prepared.**

**Review?**

**Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys, it's like chapter twelve. I didn't think I would even last this long. But here we are, at chapter twelve. It's probably the saddest chapter for me, and possibly for you too. **

**Ha, okay. I really don't have anything to add aside typos. Tell me if I'm getting better at finding them ad such, kay?**

**It's story time, I guess.**

* * *

><p>Since that night on the roof, only a few months ago, Link had seemed younger. More full of energy and life. More reason to his being, in a sense. So much so that Link was actually helping Zelda with their garden that was at the back of their house. He turned the soil while Zelda would plant the seeds. Normally she would do it herself, since Link didn't get how it was done, but he was determined to learn this time around. Zelda admitted to herself that the whole process did go a lot faster with Link helping her.<p>

Slowly, they made their way back and forth, down each column and row of dirt. They planted tomatoes, green beans, lettuce, potatoes, and carrots. Even off to the side was where they had planted apple, orange, and plum trees. By now, the trees were taller than Link, and about as round around as Link's leg. They were already beginning to bloom.

Taking a break, Link went inside and fetched two glasses of tea, and offering one to Zelda. She took it with her dirt covered hands. Link watched as the dirt came off her hands and stuck to the condensation around the cup. Link sat down to join her on the edge of their porch, and watched the birds fly around under the warmth of the sun.

Link enjoyed this time of the year. It was summer, but not scorching hot maybe it was hot, but he just didn't feel it because of how nice of a breeze they had. Link rolled his pant leg up again, since it had fallen, and he looked at the small patch that Zelda had put in them a few weeks ago, since they snagged on a tree limb. He loved that she could fix any problem that he had, from sewing his pants, to soothing his heart, he loved it.

Zelda put her cup down on the other side of her; half drank, and breathed in the air around her. She could smell the sweetness of the tea, the sweat on her and Link, the salt in the air from the lake, everything. She took it in, wanting not to forget what this smell smelt like.

She opened her eyes to the world around her, and noticed Link had fallen back onto their porch, his hands behind his head, almost looking like he was asleep. She put her hand on his stomach and rubbed it, soothing he muscles that could be seen through his shirt. Looking back at his face, she could tell he was smiling. Either from liking the sensation, or that it tickled. Looking back into the sky, she saw their loftwings, just mere dots in the sky, but she could tell that they were theirs, for no other indigo bird would be around a crimson one, and no one else had a bird like that, except Link. She breathed again.

"Today's a nice day."

A muffled noise coming from Link reassured her of the statement she had made.

But the oncoming burrow of upturned soil wasn't all that reassuring in the slightest. Zelda stopped rubbing Link's stomach, and more shook getting his attention. He opened one eye, and only saw Zelda looking at the ground. He shot up and looked around, and saw this oncoming pile of dirt headed towards them. Link smiled and said

"Zelda, it's just the Mogma, its fine." He started to lay back down again when she responded.

"Link, since when do Mogma leave their homes in Eldin?"

Link had no idea. The realization of that hit him when Ledd popped out of the dirt mound at their feet. Panting and out of breath the Mogma slowly raised his head to look up at the two of them, not knowing what to say.

"Ledd, what a pleasant surprise! How's everything back home? I'll go get you a drink." Zelda started to get up, but Ledd grabbed her leg before she got the chance.

"Yo… Guys… we've found… someone."

Immediately Link and Zelda's eyes widened, but only Link busted into a smile. Link knew it, they had found him. They had found him, and he was alive and well, just hiding off away from people, pulling a joke. He knew it. That smile didn't last any longer than when it had grown.

Ledd breathed again.

"But… it's not pretty."

That smile disappeared completely.

.;'';.;.' (A/n gdjesfngjafdjkg)

Not long after, Link was leading a small group composed of him, Zelda, Pipit, and Groose, just a small team, for they didn't need anyone else for this. They were only matching a body.

Flying through the clouds, Zelda was having a briefing with the other two, while Link led their way towards Eldin. The closer they got, the more heat they could feel. It was summer time as well, so the heat was even more intense. All the others were starting to complain about the heat, but Link had only two things on his mind. 'It's not him.' And 'This is a waste of time.'

Landing into Eldin, Link was met by Merco.

"Merco, good to see you." Link truly meant it, but it didn't sound like he did. It wasn't on Link's mind right now to sound sincere.

"Yo! I want to brace you guys for what you're going to see. We couldn't believe it when we saw it, so we don't expect you too either.

"Link breathed in, almost like he was mustering strength to speak.

"Just… lead the way." Link said monotone.

So that's what he did. Merco dug his way through the ground, leaving a dirt trail, while the rest of the ream had followed. The whole hike seemed to last about an hour. No more than ten minutes in that Groose and Pipit removed their chainmail, and Zelda had pulled up her hair, but Link stayed the same. He kept his chain mail, his tunic, his pants, his boots, his hat, everything; he kept it on. Mainly because of his earrings, but also because he didn't feel it was necessary to do so.

They arrived at a ledge. The ledge led down so far, none of them could see the bottom. Zelda approached the side, making little rocks come off the side. Link put his hand in front of her for protection, but she moved it aside and bent down at her knees, just to make her three feet closer to the bottom.

"You sure he's down there?" Zelda looked over at Merco. Safely three feet away from the edge, he nodded. "Yep! … Well, there's something down there that would seem like him at least."

Slowly, all four of them looked over the edge. Starring down into its darkness, like an infinite infinity. No one spoke, no one said a word.

Unless you were Groose.

"Well, I'm not going to let some pit stop me when I'm this far!" The rest of the group looked over at his as he popped his shoulder blades.

"Groose, you can't be serious, it's a huge drop!" Pipit stated.

"So? I have a sail cloth! Besides, we can get that one robot from Gondo's Shop over here to get me out! It'll be fine!" Groose walked back, preparing to jump off the side.

"Groose let me." Link more demanded than asked.

"Ohhoho! No you don't Ole Groose is going to do it this time!" and with that, he ran off the edge and jumped down to the bottom.

Seconds passed, at first a couple, then five, then ten, then twenty. The whole group started to worry about him when they heard a yell.

"I'M OKAY!" It said.

Groose folded his Sailcloth back into his pouch and started walking around, trying to see. He didn't realize it would be so dark when the sun was out and you were surrounded by lava.

He sucked in some air.

"DO YOU GUYS HAVE A LIGHT?"

He heard something cutting through the air, and saw it glimmer. Running to catch it, he nearly tripped.

"THANK YOU!" Groose yelled up.

Flicking the switch on the light, he flung it around the ravine. Calmly, he started talking to himself.

"Rocks, rocks, rocks, wait... nope, a rock." He was mainly doing it because it was eerily silent down here, and the only other things he could hear were his footsteps, and the occasional rock falling.

He kept walking, only stopping to shine the light in different places. He kept walking until he stepped on something, and then he heard a crunch. Jumping back, he had shown the flashlight at what he had stepped on. It was something gray. Leaning down at, he touched it, and realized that it was bone. Jumping back, he had shown the light at the entire area around him. There, he found the skeleton of a bird, and a skeleton of a person being crushed by a boulder. He looked down at the skeletons hand and saw a pen, or what used to be a pen, in his hand, covering a notebook that was closed.

Carefully he removed the notebook from what was left of the skeletons hands, and wiped it off. The entire think was covered in dust and ash. Carefully rubbing the debris off the cover, he opened it to page one, where it read

"This is the report book of Spence E. Hark"

.;';..;'';..;'';..;'';.

The group above heard a high pitched squeak, and moments later, Scraper showed up, happy as ever, and went into the ravine.

"Well, I'll be damned, that robot does listen to Groose." Pipit put his hands over his eyes while her looked down, shading them from the light.

Now more than five minutes had passed, and the robot came back up with Groose dangling down from his hold. Gently, he placed Groose down on the ground.

"Will there be anything else, Master Big-boned?" The robot, even though it didn't have a neck, seemed to cock its body to the side.

Groose just shook his head.

"Well then, I'm off!" And with that the robot left. The robot left, and Groose didn't speak a word. He walked. He kept walking in the direction to the nearest Bird Statue to get out of there. But Link wouldn't have that.

"Groose! Groose, wait!" Link demanded after running after him. But Groose kept walking. Grabbing his arm, Link stopped him, but Groose shook his arm away.

"Groose, what happened? What did you find?" Link was asking rather calm and smooth, as if he didn't want to wake Groose out of whatever stupor Groose was in. Groose just shook his head.

"It was him." Groose said in a whisper. But it was loud enough for Link to hear him say it. Automatically Link's knees bucked, and he fell to the ground. Slamming his fists down in the process, He put his head down.

"That's not all." Groose put his hand on Link's shoulder.

Link looked up to see Groose holding two things. A notebook, and a pair of Broken, rusted Glasses, still black around the ear pieces.

,;'';..;';.

Back in Skyloft, Link was holding the notebook, in Gaepora's office, Zelda sitting next to him. Groose was telling everyone what he saw, and what he figured had happened.

"Sir, what I think may not be correct, for I think that what actually happened is in that notebook." Groose pointed at the one Link was holding.

"Link," Gaepora asked. "Would you mind opening the book?"

Link did as he was told, staying silent. He flipped through the pages. All of them were blank. They were blank after blank after blank.

Save one.

Link flipped back to that page and stopped. There was blood smeared all over it, and the pen markings weren't very clear, but Link could still read them. The very top of the page said "To Link and Zelda" which Link read to himself, before throwing the notebook onto Gaepora's desk.

"Oh Goddess… his last words were dedicated to us." Link stuttered out. Zelda squeezed his hand, trying to bring him back to reality.

"Link, it's okay." She whispered to him, but her face and emotions were just like his; empty and gray. Nothing could be read on their faces except pain. Link didn't want to touch the notebook again, and he turned his face away from it and looked out the window.

Gaepora got the message. Instead, he grabbed the notebook, and flipped to the page that Link was just on, and started to read.

_**"To Link and Zelda.**_

_**I'm sorry. I'm sorry I am not there to give you a full report on everything that happened to me during my time here. There really isn't much to say, since my time was short. I guess this note will have to suffice. **_

_** When I arrived, I was so intrigued with all the sights and smells. Entranced with all the new, and to put it simply, I wasn't paying attention, and hit a wall, knocking off rocks along with me. Luckily, my Loftwing is unharmed, but she cant move all these rocks, and she won't leave my side either. I don't know how much time, or how much blood I have left, but that's what happened… in a nutshell. (Pardon my writing, I can't see down here.)**_

_** Anyway, even if I die down here, and there's probably a good chance I will, I want you both to know, don't worry. I'm fine. Heck, I'm eighteen; I should be able to take care of myself, right? Don't worry, it wasn't all that bad, this pain, that is. My suffering is just brief, and I can't really feel anything beyond my shoulders anyway. One more thing though. I'm glad to have met the both of you. You two were the friends that I could always talk to, and some days, the people who cared when no one else did. Even though you may not know of all the help you gave me, do remember one thing.**_

_** Life goes on, whether you are there or not. I contributed my monologue to the scene of life, now contribute yours.**_

_** Forever there, **_

_** Spence E. Ha"**_

…

"That's it." Gaepora muttered. He could feel the lump in his throat grow when he realized that Spence never finished writing his name. His last words would be forever incomplete.

Link didn't cry, but Zelda did. She bawled and wailed and flowed tears out of her eyes, like a mother would over her injured child.

Link just sat there, starring off into the distance, out the window still, and eying everything outside, from the trees, to the flowers, to the people who were having fun outside, and didn't even realize the situation at hand. He thought about what Spence had done. Using all his remaining power to write that note, which must of seemed like a novel to him. Who know how long it took him to write it. Two minutes, two hours, two days? Who would know? No one. Spence was gone, and no one was going to tell them. '

But that was the mystery of dying,' Link thought, and looked around the room, and let silent tears flow from his eyes.

"You don't know how it happens, but it still does, and we all still continue to live."

.';.;; (a/n: I can't even)

Services were held within days. Since they didn't have a body to bury, they just put Spence's glasses in a box, and were going to bury that instead.

Quite a few people showed up for the service. All the knights were there, along with all the instructors, most students, some Bazaar workers, and of course, Link and Zelda.

No one was looking forward to this, but Link felt the worst out of them all. He was supposed to speak. Spence's only living relative was his grandma, who lived on another island, and didn't even remember Spence's name. But, Link knew that Spence loved her. He told him that she would always try to remember him, and no matter what, would always recognize his face. When Link went to inform her about her grandson a few days ago, she stated that she has nothing to do with the boy, even after Link showed her a picture of him. When she closed the door though, Link swore he could hear sobs.

On his way up to the podium to speak, he passed all the knights dressed in their uniforms, but they were all the same color. Black. Link looked at his uniform as well, matching all the others as he stepped up to the podium. Carefully, he slowed his breathing and began.

"When I first met Spence, he was an overexcited kid filled with wonder and adventure, wanting to see the world. He even told me once that he wanted to find love like.." Link stopped. He couldn't bring himself to say what he was originally going to say, no matter what he did.

Instead, he started winging it.

"Spence didn't deserve to die, he didn't deserve he fate he got. But, just the like the air that demands to be breathed, fate wanted to be noticed for how cruel it could be. He told me once that people set up all these ruses just to be noticed, but Spence didn't need that. He, on his own, was enough to get noticed, to be great and do great things. He also told me that 'you cannot have life without the suffering of others.' I guess, it was his time to suffer, so the rest of us could thrive. That's all I have."

Slowly Link walked back to his seat, next to Zelda. She was also garbed in black. Everyone there was. The only thing that offset the mood was the sun, and how bright a day it was.

After they buried the box, and set the headstone, most people left. Only Link and Zelda were still hanging about, questioning the irony of the sun. Zelda put flowers o his small grave, where all the people of Skyloft eventually lay rest. She put her hands together and assumed an attitude of prayer. Mumbling something, she stands up.

"You know, I find it weird how he just accepted his fate in his letter." She said.

"I found a lot of things about him weird." Link replied, and Zelda let out laughter, just because she was afraid that she would forget how to laugh.

They walked away, towards the plaza. Once there, they saw a loftwing in the sky, and it looked rather old, on it, an old woman.

"That's her." Link said. "That's his Grandmother."

"So you think she remembered?" Zelda asked.

"No, I don't think she remembered, I think she never forgot to remember. She wanted Spence to be caring, so she made him care for her." Link kept eyeing the loftwing as it landed.

"That seems kind of cruel, doesn't it?" Zelda asked again.

"No, she's just air."

* * *

><p><strong>you guys will like the next chapter a bajillion times better, and so will i.<strong>

**Review?**

**Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alrighty-ditiy guys! Chapter thirteen! Yay for chapter writing 'uryday. So, I fell excited about this chapter, and you should too! Because in this chapter, well…**

**You'll see; D**

**(FYI, I do believe Skyloft people have different, but similar traditions to people here on… earth, I guess.)**

**ONWARD TO LITERATURE!**

* * *

><p>Fall had seemed to come earlier than normal. All the leaves on the deciduous trees were turning all the warm colors that there were. From the yellow of the sun, to the orange of honey, and to the red of cherries, all the leaves were that, and every color in between. Breezes from the west came and stirred the leaves that had already fallen, and whipping them through the air. The air smelled of greenery with a tad sample of must.<p>

Of course, no red could match the color of the giant bird, flapping its wings furiously, trying to break its momentum. Slowly, but surely, the bird slowed down, touching the surface of a grass filled opening. Its rider, a young man garbed in green, stepped off as he looked into the sky. Few seconds passed until another bird made its appearance. Indigo in color, the bird dove through the clouds, aiming itself towards the young man, but at a significantly slower pace than the crimson one had been going. It carefully landed itself against the ground, to the left of the red one.

Link, the boy, offered his hand to Zelda, the girl, which she gladly accepted.

"Told you I'd beat ya." He said to her as she hopped off her bird, it returning to the clouds.

She smirked at him. "As if, you dove off the edge a good ten seconds before I did!" She playfully punched Link in the arms, turning towards their house.

"Whatever! You and I both know that you could have made up for those ten seconds, no problem! Besides, you were even in the lead at one point!" Link yelled after her as she walked towards her house, his voice did a crescendo as she walked away farther. She put her hand in the air, and waved it side to side, signaling that she didn't care. Link could swear that he heard her laughing.

"That girl…" Link said under his breath as her turned back towards his bird, stroking it.

"She's something else, isn't she buddy?" The bird cawed as if to answer his question.

"I know. But she is something else, don't ya think? The way she moves, the way her hair flows, the way he voice sounds, the way she breaths, the way she carries herself, just everything about her is so… so… inspiring." Link couldn't believe he was mumbling all this to his Loftwing. He stood there; stroking his neck as the bird started to do something that sounded like a purr from a cat.

"You like that, huh buddy?" Link scratched harder, and the birds 'purrs' got louder. Link laughed at his bird.

"You are so strange. But I'm glad you're mine. Just like her, I'm glad she's mine too."

Link smiled, but something felt wrong about what he said. The bird was his, of course, the Loftwing had chosen him. Zelda was his right? She loved him, and he loved her. But something was missing. He didn't mean it like he actually owned her; she was free to do whatever she pleased. Link didn't actually own her. But that wasn't it.

Link somewhat gasped when he thought of it. She wasn't his, at least, not yet. She was free to leave him, and never speak to him, or to just completely forget about him in general. The entire thought scared Link. Her doing that, was like losing her all again.

As if sensing Link's distress, his loftwing tensed his legs. Link snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at his birds face. It seemed to narrow its eyes. Slowly, the bird lifted its wings, and flapped. One solitary flap, then another, then another. Link thought he was going to return to the sky, but he wouldn't lift up his legs to get him off the ground.

"Buddy, you got to lift yourself up." Link laughed at the bird, but it paid him no attention. The bird still flapped, turning more furiously, making all the loose leaves around it start to dance again in the wind it was creating.

"Whoa there, calm down, everything's fine!" Link yelled over the gusts of wind. He put his hands on the bird's collar. Trying to calm the creature, but the bird squawked at him, and Link let go. Continuously the bird flapped, and then something came loose, and the bird stopped.

Link was eyeing the thing that had come off as it fluttered back to the ground. At Link's feet was a feather. A single red feather with purple and gold tips, about a foot long. Link looked at it, sitting there on the ground. Link seemed thoroughly confused about the whole situation.

His loftwing bent down, into Link's view, and nudged the feather with its beak, moving it towards Link, and let out a small whine. Link picked up the feather between his thumb and index finger, holding it towards the sun. He stared at it, noticing the slight separation on one side between a bunch of feathers, noticing how, other than the gap, there was nothing wrong with it, noticing that it was exactly the length from his wrist to his elbow.

Looking back at his bird, he asked "Now what?" the bird turned his head towards their house, which Link did as well. The house he had built in order to ensure that Zelda would be safe and happy and sound; somewhat he also built it so these things could apply to him, but more so her.

Then the bird cawed.

Link's eyes widened at the realization of what his loftwing was trying to make him do. Turning his head towards his bird, gathering air in his lungs.

"y-you can't be serious, right now?" Link was mixing his yelling voice and talking voice together, making him sound extremely unstable.

The bird nudged Link in the back, making him fall and almost drop the feather. Carefully Link stood back up, facing the house. He took a breath, closing his eyes, seeing all of his life before then. The good times, the not so good ones, and the normal days, all collided into one.

"You're right." Link said, the wind catching his breath, making it sound more muted than he had meant it to, but the bird still picked it up. Satisfied, the loftwing spread out its wings to their maximum wing-span, and took off back towards the sky, leaving Link by himself, almost jogging towards his home.

Link called out for Zelda only to be met with muffled yell saying

"TAKING A BATH!"

Link did a silent fist pump of successfulness. Zelda would bathe for and hour at least, so Link had- some- time. He yelled back to her, telling her he just wanted to know where she was, and started planning.

.;';..;'';..;'';..;' (a/n: here we go guys! Are you excited? Cuz… I'm excited.)

Zelda put on her pajamas, not caring about the time. Her legs were cold, and her pajamas were warm. Every so carefully she rubbed her hair through a towel and then brushed it out. Her hair was longest it had ever been, but the two sections in the front were still shorter than the rest, and her bangs were longer, but not long enough to where it bothered her. Grabbing a ribbon, she pulled her hair into a ponytail, leaving only the hair on her forehead.

She left their room to check on Link, wondering what he was doing in the hour or so she was taking a bath. But, when she stepped out of their room, she stepped on something. Looking down at her foot, she lifted it up and saw a daisy petal, just sitting there. She picked it up and fiddled it around in her fingers. She was about to throw it away when she noticed something on the back of it.

'You know'

She raised an eyebrow at it. 'You know what?' she thought. She continued walking, only to find another one, only two feet ahead of her. Picking it up, it also had a message on it.

'I think'

There was another, only inches away this time.

'You are'

She continuously followed the trail throughout the house, only stopping to put the fragments together when she believed they could make a sentence.

"Extremely beautiful"

"And fantastic"

"And the only"

"One for me"

"There's only"

"One thing"

"Left."

The last thing she found was the stem of the flower, placed on their dining room table, with a candle next to it. She looked at the stem, and twirled it to the other side, to where she read the message.

"Meet me on the back porch."

She was extremely confused at this point. She kept on reviewing all the little notes that Link had left her as she walked towards their backdoor. It wasn't until she picked up the red feather that was on their porch railing in the back that Zelda had realized what was going on. She dropped the flower petals and the stem that were in her left hand, in order to cover her mouth. Her eyes seemed to open wider than they ever had as a pair f arms wrapped themselves around her body in every which direction, trying to cover all of her that they could. Something started kissing her neck. Her breathing got more raspy as the pair of lips moved themselves towards her face. One of the hands had removed themselves from her shoulder, removed her hand from her mouth, and grabbed her chin, making her head turn the direction of the person that was responsible for all this. His eyes were half-open, looking at her, more deep blue than they ever got, and a sincere smile grazed his face.

He started whispering.

"Zelda, I hope you realize what's going on right now, and I hope you're okay with not getting a ring at the moment," She slowly nodded. "Because I'm sure I will forget this ever happened in a few hours, I'm on some sort of adrenaline rush right now. Anyway. Let finish what the flower was going to say, before I realized I was going to run out of petals."

Taking a deep breath, he started.

"You will never know how much you mean to me, no one will, and for that, I am grateful. No one will ever experience true love like I have for you. Ever since I met you, that one day, years ago, you gave me a sandwich, because I didn't have my lunch, and to this day, it has been the greatest sandwich I have ever had, hands down. Even if that cruel flow of time separates us, I at least want us to be forever a part of each other. So, what do you say? Zelda, would you give me the honor of being your husband, for ever and ever, through all time?"

Zelda didn't respond. She didn't know what to say to that. She just stood there, lips pursed, her entire being holding on to Link for support. She stayed like that, listening to the trees rustle as the wind blew through the air. She felt the loftwing feather in her hand try to escape into the air, but she wouldn't let it. It stayed in her hand, with a bit of extra force. She wasn't going to let the feather go, and when she saw Link's face go from content to worried, she wasn't going to let him go either. But she wanted one thing to be an absolute before she answered.

"Link, if we do this, you have promise me something. No matter what that 'cruel flow of time' flows at us, we'll get through it. No matter what difficulty is presented we'll fight through it, together. No matter what, you'll be there to catch me."

There was no pause

"What would make you think I wouldn't?"

Zelda sounded out a whine as she moved her head towards Link's, and he met her half-way. They stood there, kissing each other in the wind of fall. They made their way into a sitting position on the ground, never breaking their kiss. Zelda moved herself to where her body was facing Link's. Slowly, they worked their kiss into a rhythm of breaths and contact. Link moved his hand around he back, and the other wrapped around her waist. Zelda had her arms around Link's neck, on hand in his hair, the other rubbing shoulder blades in rhythm with their kiss.

'This is amazing.' Was the only thing Link and Zelda could think about at the time, until something shot up Link's spine. A tingle of sorts. Link took more of a gasp than a breath. He felt it, his instincts were kicking in.

He was glad that Zelda's bird came down to the surface when it did, otherwise Link didn't know what he would have done. Zelda sensed the bird before Link heard it. She got up off their porch and walked into the open, where she was greeted by her bird. She started stroking its neck for a while, whispering to it, until it started doing the same thing Link's was doing earlier. It stiffened its legs, and Link immediately knew what was going on, but Zelda didn't, and she ended up doing the same thing that Link did. Try to calm it down and tell it it had to lift its legs to fly. But Link called out to her.

"Just let it be!" He yelled. She turned around and looked at him with a curious eye. Link nodded to her, and stepped back, starring at her bird. The wind it was creating was making the leaves, the dirt from their garden, Zelda's hair, everything fly around in every direction, until something came loose. It flew up into the air, and slowly drifted back down, landing at Zelda's feet. An indigo feather with blue and purple edges landed in the dirt next to Zelda's feet. She bent down and picked it up with the hand not holding Link's feather. She looked at it, just barely smaller than Link's, no separation, and in perfect condition. Smiling at it, she stroked her loftwing until it flew off again, to be joined by a crimson one in the sky once again. She watched it soar into the sky, going all different angles until reaching its desired altitude. She walked backwards towards Link, still eying her loftwing. Little did she know, Link had moved closer to her in those few seconds her back was turned. Not five steps away from where she started, she bumps into him. She turned around suddenly, and Link grabbed her waist and one of her hands.

"So, is that a yes?"

Zelda gathered in her surroundings, and smiled contently at him. She removed her hand and waist from his grasp, and handed him the indigo feather, and carefully wove the red one into her hair, making sure it stayed.

"Absolutely." She smiled with her eyes closed. At least, she tried to close them, but before she did, she saw Link struggling to put his in his hair. Sympathetically laughing at him, she helped him weave it in. making sure it would stay in place no matter how strong the wind.

"Better?" she asked him.

"Yes, much better than I could have done it." This time, he smiled.

"Excellent. Now… tell me, what does all this make us?" She gave Link a sly smile.

"Well.. That's easy. We're getting married. Engaged, fiancées, call it whatever you want. I am yours if you prefer that." Link smiled at her, as he thought about what he said. He actually said it, it was final. They were getting married, hitched, tying the knot, all those things were finally becoming a reality. He was thoroughly pleased with himself. Everything had gone better than he had expected, and for that, he was grateful.

Suddenly, Zelda gasped, and when Link asked her what was wrong, she said

"I have to tell Karane!"

.;';..;'';…;'';.;'.(_a/n: I had fun writing that :_D)

And so they went. They returned to Skyloft after only being gone for less than three hours. It was still daytime, late afternoon. Zelda was in such a rush to get where she was going that she didn't even notice that she was leaving Link behind in the atmosphere. She was in such a hurry that Link didn't even bother speeding up. He just kept it calm and glided, touching the moist clouds as he went by, avoiding all the wind tunnels, just taking his time. And time he had.

Not long after he landed in the plaza, Zelda ran up to him, and told him

"Link, I have completely forgotten where Karane and Pipit live."

Link laughed at her. In all the excitement, she had forgotten where her best friend (aside from Link) lived. Calmly, Link walked over towards the direction of Karane and Pipit's house, passing a few people along the way. Some pointed out the feathers in their hair, but most didn't notice. Probably because they were used to seeing Zelda and Link together like they were, they had believed nothing had changed between then and now. But they didn't know how wrong they were.

Arriving at the door to Karane and Pipit's house, Zelda stopped before knocking on the door. She carefully tucked her feather behind her hair, and instructed Link to do the same.

"I want it to be a surprise." She simply stated, and Link, not denying her, did the same.

The door opened to reveal Pipit, holding a piece of bread in his mouth. He said something, but they couldn't hear it because the bread made it literally sound like 'muffle muff muffle.' He sensed that they didn't catch it, so he took the piece of bread out of his mouth, and said again.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" He sounded incredibly cheery. A little too cheery for Pipit, but Link and Zelda didn't question it.

"Were just here to… conversate!" Zelda said. She laced her fingers together.

"Well then, by all means, come in!" Pipit demanded.

Inside, there was a little kid, Jacobi, sitting on the floor, throwing a ball at a wall, and having it bounce back at her. She thought it was the most amusing thing in the world. She would throw it, giggle, watch it bounce back, and giggle some more. Link, even though he didn't say it out loud, thought it was very cute. You continued a little further and Karane was sitting at their dining room table, reading through some papers. Looking up at the three of them, she smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" She said, extremely cheery as well. Something didn't seem quite right, but still they didn't question it.

Zelda sat down at the table with Karane, and started small talk, while Pipit asked Link to help him with something in the other room. Link followed Pipit into the other room, leaving Zelda to talk to Karane.

"So," Zelda said. "I have some news for you." Zelda was smiling like crazy.

"Well, you know I want to hear it!" Karane sat down her papers, and scooted her chair closer to the table to hear Zelda better. Zelda couldn't help to notice that she looked older, but not old. More… mature would be a better word.

"Well, I got home, and I went to take a bath, right? And when I get out, I cant find Link, so I'm just like 'what's going on?' So, I find this row of daisy petals on the ground, each one saying something different. Eventually it leads me outside, and guess what happened there." Zelda seriously could not contain her happiness, she was smiling so much it hurt. Karane didn't know what happened, so Zelda just calmly moved her hair over to reveal a red feather, to which Karane was silent, and then squealed.

Pipit was having Link help him fix their bed frame, which had become loose. Link held it over the correct spot, while Pipit screwed it back into place. Pipit bent back up and thanked Link, telling him that every time he would try to get Karane to help him, she couldn't position it right, or not be able to put the screw in.

"I knew you could do it though, heck you built your own bed, I even saw you do it."

Link rubbed his head.

"It wasn't that great, I just put some wood together, and that's basically it." Link started explaining the more technical stuff about it to Pipit, when they heard a shriek from the other room.

"What was that?" Pipit asked.

"I guess Zelda told her then." Link removed his hand from his head.

Pipit looked over at Link. "Told her what?"

Ever so carefully Link removed his hair from behind his ear, releasing the indigo feather that was intertwined between his sand colored hair. Pipit didn't seem to notice it, so Link actually had to tell him.

"Well, I uh… asked her to marry me." Link smiled at Pipit and watched as his eyes got wider. Slowly a smile crept onto Pipit's face as he sighed and looked down. He laughed after a while to ponder the thought.

"What?" Link bent down to try to look at Pipit's face.

"… well, it's about time." Pipit said. He looked back up at Link and started laughing. "Heck, the immediate group of friends were even having bets of when you would do it."

Link's eyes widened. "Really? When did you guys do that? … And who won?" Link was looking Pipit in the eyes, kind of like he was demanding an answer.

"Well, about s year or two ago. And from what I remember… I'm pretty sure Fledge won." Pipit folded his arms across his chest and continued talking. "But that was forever ago." He paused.

"So, how'd it happen?" Pipit gave Link a mysterious eye.

"Well, uh… It kind of just happened. Like my loftwing literally gave me a feather like it was telling me to 'get it over with.' And a, so I did. Plain and simple." It was Link who then folded his arms across his chest. Pipit just laughed again, like the whole thing was a joke.

Pipit looked more forward at Link. "Link, I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

Link paused for barely even a second before replying.

"Did you?"

Pipit jerked his head back from its original spot, taken by surprise from the question. He stuttered out an answer.

"Well, no… no I didn't." Pipit shrugged his shoulders at Link.

"Would you change what you did?"

"Absolutely not."

Link waved his finger at Pipit's face, as if saying 'see?' Link walked around Pipit, towards the door. Pipit turned around to watch as Link opened the door. It was then that Pipit noticed that Link was taller than him. He smirked at the thought and muttered

"Link, you need to stop growing up, you're making me feel old."

.;'';.

Link was met on the other side of the door by an extremely excited Karane. She had her hands together and was somewhat bouncing up and down as she was talking so fast, Link couldn't understand her. He maneuvered his eyes towards Zelda, and she shrugged and gave him a smile. He moved his attention back to Karane after he noticed she said his name repetitively, getting louder with each call.

"Y-yes?" Link stumbled out.

"Did you really? Why didn't you tell anyone else? How did it go? What happened? Every detail must be said!" Karane was standing on her toes while awaiting an answer from Link.

But before Link could answer, their door came open, and Gaepora walked in.

"Alright guys, I got some reports of people saying they heard some shrieks, so is ever- OH! Hello Link… Zelda, I thought you returned back to the-"

He stopped, and stared at something in Link's hair. He couldn't tell what it was until Link moved his head to look at Zelda. It was a blue feather. Gaepora didn't really think much of it, until he remembered that Zelda's bird was indigo. He swept his eyes over to Zelda, and sure enough, there was a crimson feather in her hair as well, undisturbed by any movement that she made.

Gaepora's eyes soften, his shoulders sunk, and he let out some noise of happiness. Zelda got up and walked over to her father, grabbing his hands.

"Daddy, I don't really know how to tell you, but-" Gaepora hugged her. He pulled her arms in and embraced his daughter, embraced his little girl that he had seen grow up before his eyes, have her innocence taken away all to soon, and now, she was going to have to give her away to another man, but he knew she would be happy, and that's all she wanted for her. To be happy. Tears escaped his closed eyes and fell onto Zelda's head. She sensed them fall onto her head, and hugged her father back. All the words that needed to be said were said in that moment, in that hug.

Slowly, Gaepora unwrapped his arms from around his daughter and looked at her.

"You really have grown up." He bent down to her level, and wiped her face with his thumbs. She tilted her head into her father's hand.

"I really have." He giggled. Gaepora looked around the room, and remembered Link.

"Link, Link my boy! Welcome to the family!" Link just nodded at him. Gaepora knew that Link was going to eventually ask Zelda, and he knew it would be any day now, and he was glad it was today. Slowly Link walked over to Zelda and Gaepora, and put his hands on his hips. Gaepora got back up to his full height and put his arm around Link.

"You know, if it had to be anyone, I'm glad it was you."

* * *

><p><strong>Herp a' derp. <strong>

**Did you like it? Because guess what happens next? A BIG CEREMONY WEDDING THING THAT WILL BE FANTASTIC!**

**And those feathers? Yeah they come back later.**

**Heck, Spence is even mentioned.**

**Now, If you excuse me, I have some homework to do for AP English and AP Chem.**

**At 9:30… at night… the day before it's due. Yep.**

**Review?**

**Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys, this could very well be the last chapter…**

**Well, I could make an epilogue…**

**I might do that that would work. Like harry potter, but not magic, and no trains, and not nearly as awesome.**

**Unless you people waaaant me to continue writing, I guess I could too. Then again, I have like four different ideas for other stories.**

**Fyi, there is a little more…'action' in this one, but being a teenager that shouldn't know what action is, I'm not going to write most of it! Heck, barely any of it.**

**And Darius, I quite like this chapter.**

**Anyway, it is time for this wedding story guys! Wedding time, Yay!**

* * *

><p>It was hot. Summer above the clouds normally <em>was<em> very hot. Maybe that's why they held the wedding ceremonies at night in Skyloft, or maybe because it just worked better at night, more mystical, more entrancing at night. But when they did have the ceremony at night, it wasn't really night, but more extremely early morning. All the ceremonies for weddings were like this. It all worked with the timing of the different actions that were partaken in during the ceremony.

Link stood there, in the plaza, waiting. He had a lit candle in his hand, and his green Knight outfit was now trimmed with gold and had a fancy tan cape cascading down is shoulders. His hat had gotten some fancy gold structure where it connected to his head. His pants were different, but only because they were more new than his other pair: no rips, no stains. His boots, instead of being brown, were black, gold designs were running down the seams of them He didn't really care for all the different and fancy clothes, but all Knights got to wear it when they were getting married. The only thing that would change from Knight to Knight was the overall color of the uniform, depending on the year they graduated. But the one thing he did like about all the things he had on was the single indigo feather running longer than his actual hair.

But Zelda had never seen his uniform like this before, and she wouldn't for about another five minutes. Link, vise versa, has no idea what Zelda was wearing. The husband and wife were not allowed to see each other the week before the wedding, for good luck and not to jinx the ceremony.

People were sitting in fine class chairs, holding lit candles of their own, talking among themselves. Some commenting on how the stars were slowly going away, while others were trying to get Link's attention. Link didn't hear them anyway; he was too busy trying to remember what he was supposed to say later in the ceremony. The only thing that caught his attention were the five empty chairs amidst the crowd, reserved for Gaepora, and what would have been Link's parents, Zelda's mom, and Spence. He gave a sad smile at the thought, and then he did a double take when his eyes landed on Groose. He was wearing bright red, which was extremely obvious in the crowd of people wearing white.

Groose saw that Link was starring at him, and he started waving. Link gave a sly and cautious wave back, until Groose returned to taking to Pipit. On the other side of Pipit was Karane, then Jacobi was on Karane's lap, but she still had a seat, then it was Horwell, and Fledge: all sitting on the first row. The further the rows went back, the fewer Link knew the people. Heck, some of the people in the very back, Link had only seen walking around in Skyloft. Some he had never even seen before. Then again, the wedding of Skyloft's two heroes must be a pretty big deal. He kept looking into the crowd and didn't even notice Owlan walking up the isle next to Link.

"Are you ready?" Owlan said, looking towards Link's face, which was turned towards the crowd. Link snapped his head back towards Owlan with his eyes wide from surprise and thought for a while.

Cracking a smile he replied.

"Owlan, I'll never be ready for anything that Zelda dishes out. But I will try my very best to be with her throughout all the dishes. Entrees, main course, dessert, all of them." Owlan smiled back to Link.

"That's the kind of answer I wanted to hear." He said, and turned to his spot a little farther up from Link, and bowed his head towards everyone. Suddenly, the world seemed quiet, lifeless; the only thing you could hear was the sound of breathing created by every one in the crowd. The only thing that broke the silence was a Loftwing, cawing in the distance.

The rows of candles made Zelda seem even more beautiful than humanly possible. Her dress was like her goddess dress, except it draped over her shoulders, and didn't have sleeves after the bird design on the collar. The dress gathered at the left of her hip then completely flowed down. The locks of hair that normally hung in front of her shoulders were pinned back behind her head, restricting the waves in her hair until they got passed the blockade of strands. Her bangs still in the same spot they always were. The crimson feather was accented by the candle fire all around her.

She walked slowly, her arm around her fathers as he escorted her down the isle. They seemed to be making small talk. Link kept eying her, watching as her dress swayed back and forth between each step, her hair doing the same. She occasionally laughed while talking to her father and Link seemed to get hotter than before. More hot, more scared, more nervous. Nervous that he would mess up, nervous that the life he would give her wasn't enough, nervous that he would do something he would never live down, and Zelda would never want anything to do with him ever again.

But those thoughts washed away when he saw Gaepora kiss her forehead, and let her go. He trusted that Link was fully able to provide for his daughter, to give her the life that she had dreamed of, to make her happy. He knew that Link could do that, he believed in him, that's why he let her go so easily from her side, so freely. Link positioned himself more sturdy and straight-forward, as Zelda took her walk towards him, Gaepora walking to his seat. She walked up next to Link. The candle in her hands glowed brighter than Link's was, but he didn't care. She was radiant, she was stunning, and she was every connotation that meant gorgeous. Every synonym for fantastic, she was it. Her bright blue eyes whispered 'I missed you' as Link stared into them. His responded 'so did I' and she got the message, and turned to face Owlan, to which Link quickly did the same.

"We are here this early summer morning, the season of growth and energy, to unit two souls that seem to have been fated themselves, by the goddess."

Link noticed how everything was getting darker all around them. Everyone was putting their candles out, omit Owlan. Link and Zelda did the same, blowing each others candle out.

Owlan opened an ancient-looking book, and started to read.

"For the numbered days we have on this land, these two have devoted the rest of their lives for one another, though it may be short lived. Between these two, no object is to become between them, no conflict will dissolve their love for each other, and no person will come between them in the name of better spirits."

At this time, Owlan would have read a paragraph about the rings, and how they were symbolize their bond, but Zelda didn't want to have rings. To quote her 'I don't need a stupid ring to tell me who I love, to show other people my love for another, they should be able to tell just from my atmosphere.' So, instead of saying it, Owlan skipped the paragraph.

"The feather of the corresponding Loftwings of each other, laced in their hair, signifies the bonds not just between the person, but the other half of the person as well. For no human is complete without their Loftwing. Now, the two lovers will exchange their vows."

Zelda went first.

"Link, this whole thing seems like a dream. From when I met you during our first few days of school, you were just some kid who didn't normally have lunch. So, I told my dad to start making me extra sandwiches in my lunch, so I could give you one. Back then, you were frail, scared, and a misfit. No matter how hard you tried, you just couldn't get anything right. Then I started giving you lunch, and you started opening up towards me and my other friends, then to other people that you didn't know, and son enough, you were making friends, and having fun without needing me there to guide you. But ever since then, I've found myself drawn closer and closer to you. We would go on 'adventures' throughout Skyloft, and come back with scrapes and bruises, always getting yelled at by my father. Little did we know that those little adventures were only preparing us for an adventure far beyond the scale and caliber of any other human, but you did it. You saved everyone, and killed off a resurrected demon, and you did it all without question, just for me. Now, we have a house, a bed, and each other. Link, I would never trade any of my memories with you, unless it was to be able to make more memories with you, and to stay by your side, for all time."

She was done. She exhaled the rest of her breath as she looked up at Link. His eyes were glossed over from water, but he couldn't let it flow, he kept himself together.

It was his turn after all, he didn't want to disappoint.

"Zelda, no matter which way I say it, your name never sounds any less beautiful than the day you told me what it was. The same goes for me, when you first asked what my name was, I hesitantly told you, and you repeated it with this beautiful and crisp sweetness I hear every time you say it. Ever since then, I yearn for you to say my name, to be able to hear your voice, happy and alive. Zelda, you make me whole, you made me who I am today. Without you, I probably still would not have friends, not have any form of self confidence whatsoever, and not getting to marry the woman of my dreams. From whether it was fate or luck, I don't care to know, I am glad that the rest of my life is going to be spent intertwined with yours. I am eternally grateful that you would wish to spend yours with me. This is no dream Zelda, this is really happening. There's no one to ruin your dream, nothing to wake you up, and make you yearn for what you felt in that dream. We're really here, we're really grown-up- not just some kids on random adventures anymore- we're really getting married, and I really love you. Reality isn't so bad some days. And even when it is, I will be there, every step of the way, to make sure that you can get over, both of us, together. So I am glad that the rest of my reality is going to be spent loving you, for all time."

Clear and smooth. Link added all his emotion into every word he said, for he truly meant them. No lies were between them, nothing was going to tear them apart, and nothing could break them. They were here, in love, under the stars.

Zelda cried. It wasn't full out sobbing, but tears ran down her cheeks. Link put his hand up to her face, and wiped her tears with his thumb. He bent closer towards her.

"You have no reason to cry, my dear. Smile for me, please?" Link gave her a slight grin, which she returned ten fold.

Link put his hand down and looked back at Owlan, waiting for him to continue.

"Now, will you be true to the vows you have made?"

"I will" was said in unison.

"You will continue to love your other for as long as you live?"

In unison with each other, they responded. "I will."

"You will remember that, no matter where time drifts you apart, you will always be united by this great bond?"

"I will."

"From this day forth, you will be, to each other, the one you will love for all time, the one who you chose to spend the rest of your life with, the one who you will wake up everyday and see, the one who you will share your children with, and the one whose name will be forever associated with yours, are you willing to accept that?"

"Absolutely." Link said without hesitation, but a familiar, higher-pitched voice was missing along with his own. He looked over to see Zelda looking down at the ground. He waited for a moment, seeing what she would do.

He was just about to touch her shoulder when she came back up with a giant confident smile and stated

"It's like you would accuse me of not doing these things. Of course I will love him, of course I want to spend the rest of my life with him, of course I want to wake up each morning with him by my side, and I would want no one else to share my children with. That is a promise I make." Gesturing to Owlan, "to you," To Link, "to you," She turned her back to face every one in the crowd, "and to everybody."

Zelda turned back around, and stared at Owlan, waiting for him to continue. Link stared at her for a while, along with Owlan, Gaepora, and everyone else there. But Zelda never broke her stare at Owlan; she kept her face straight and radiant.

Link broke the silence.

"Now I feel like I've been one-up'd."

Everyone started to giggle and laugh at the comment. Zelda said something to Link during all the commotion, which only he heard, and smiled.

"Continuing on." Owlan said, breaking character. "You have agreed to love each other, for eons, and eons, as long as there are stars in the sky, you will love each other?"

"Yes." Another unison voice.

Owlan leaned his candle, still lit, forward. Zelda and Link tipped theirs towards his, catching them ablaze again. Link turned to his right; and Zelda to her left. Walking forward to the first person of the respective rows—Gaepora for Zelda, and Fledge for Link- they lit their candles. Slowly the candle lighting began to make its way through the rows of people. All at once, the area seemed to be glowing, and not just from the candles; in the distance, the sun was barely starting to rise.

Link and Zelda walked back to their place next to each other.

"Let the love of these two touch every one, just like their lights have reached you, let their love never die, and their hearts be one."

There was a cheer from the crowd of people as Link and Zelda kissed. A few seconds passed before that urge Link had when he proposed to her came back, more powerful than before. It hadn't reappeared in the weeks after the proposal to now, he had no idea what caused it, but he wasn't going to let it get the better of him. Not today, not now. He broke the kiss off, which wasn't unusual, considering there was still work to be done for the ceremony.

Link and Zelda walked over to the edge of the Plaza, placing themselves on the beginning of the dock, where they would normally jump off. The eastern sky in the distance was turning a peachy yellow color. As if cued, Link and Zelda whistled, still standing on the platform. Two birds came down from the sky to meet their owners.

Link put his hand to his bird's forehead (at least, were the bird should have one.)

"Alright buddy, we've been through this, you don't catch me this time, got it, you catch her, and you catch her as if _my_ life depended on it." The Loftwing gave him a stare that said 'you don't think I already know this?'

Zelda put her forehead against her Loftwings beak, then, raising her head back up, looked it straight in the eye, channeling it a message. The bird gave off a soft whine.

They both flew off into the distance.

Link and Zelda turned around, where their backs were facing the surface. Grabbing hands, she told Link

"You know, I distinctly remember telling you that jumping off like this was dangerous a couple years back."

Link laughed at her "Yeah, but I did it anyway."

"That doesn't mean it's safe."

"Don't worry; I'm here if anything goes wrong."

Zelda was glad for that. She breathed in to the full capacity of her lungs, and squeezed Link's hand.

And they leaned back and fell.

This part was something that most people, when getting married, wouldn't do because of the danger it possessed. Your Loftwing wasn't supposed to catch you, the other person's was. If both Loftwings came to you, the other person was in trouble, if neither of them came, you both would be in trouble, if they each went to their owners, then people would always think it bad luck. All in all, people didn't do it anymore.

Then again, Link and Zelda weren't normal people.

Zelda tried her best to imitate Link's whistle, while Link hit hers spot on. Link leaned to the right, and Zelda to the left; making room for the Loftwings to come through.

Zelda's Loftwing went straight towards Zelda at first, but then remembered that she wasn't the one it needed to catch. Changing direction, Link landed on it and kept gliding down, with Zelda yards from him. Suddenly a crimson flash came through and picked her up. It was so fast that Link barely saw it. Gesturing the bird to fly upwards to catch up with Zelda, he thought

"Is that really what I look like getting picked up…? That's nice to know." He chuckled silently to himself.

They circled each other, while still climbing into the sky. Link kept getting behind, and not catching up fully to his own bird. Link could see why Zelda didn't really like racing him now. Halfway up to Skyloft, Link noticed that Zelda was holding on for dear life by the leather strap of his Loftwing. Link, being protective, yelled at his bird.

"Whoa buddy, that's not me remember! Slow down!" The bird, suddenly remembering who it had as a passenger slowed down immensely to a more gliding speed, and Link slowed Zelda's bird down to the appropriate speed as well.

The continued their spiral climb once Zelda had opened her eyes, and felt like she wasn't going to fly off. Closer and closer they climbed, almost moving like the sun was, ever so steadily into the sky. When they finally flew over Skyloft's edge, there was a roar from all they people in Skyloft. People were clapping, some yelling, some even setting off a few fireworks that could barely been seen in the sky.

Link and Zelda stopped their circular climb and looped inward towards each other, then jumping off, and landing on the surface of Skyloft.

Before they were fully standing, people were gathering all around them, wanting to talk to them, wanting to be able to know what it was like, riding someone else's Loftwing. Link and Zelda answered the first few questions, but soon got tired of it. They were trying to calm the crowd, but luckily Groose, in his bright red shirt, did it for them.

"Alright, alright. Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe that the only thing these two want to do is go to the little after party, and then go home to get some rest. So, if you please, make your way to the clearing before the sparring hall!"

.;'';..;'

The reception wasn't all that fun. Link and Zelda cut a cake with two little carving of them that Link had made back when he first started carving. They danced, they ate, and every time Zelda would try to kiss him, he would avoid it in anyway possible, from saying someone needed to see him, to not noticing, to saying he needed to sit for a few minutes. If Link wasn't so conscious about it, he probably would have enjoyed it more.

It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon when Zelda and Link got to go home. Landing in the clearing, which they finally had named 'The Clearing' after not being able to come up a witty name to name it, Link helped Zelda get off her Loftwing, making sure not to tear or rip her dress. He then lifted her up and carried her to their house, which Zelda had to open the door to so Link wouldn't drop her.

Link was grateful that they had left their room door open. He laid her down on their bed, releasing his arms from around her waist. He leaned up to stand correctly, but she caught his collar. She jerked him down towards her face, and she kissed his cheek, hard. Link was caught completely by surprise. She let his face go from her lips and made him look at her face.

"What was with you?" She said sternly.

"I have no idea what you mean." She released his collar from her grasp and pushed him forward, along with herself.

"BULL! You would rarely dance with me, and even when you did, you wouldn't even look at me! Every time I tried to kiss you, you would just act like I was doing nothing, or that it was insignificant! What. Is. Wrong. With. You?"

Link's eyes widened and he looked away from her. He repositioned himself to where his legs were off the bed, and his feet were touching the floor. He slumped his head down in between his knees, took off his hat, and ran his fingers through his hair. First he did it slowly, then he sped up, almost like he was scratching his head. Zelda remembered he had done this before when she asked him about running away together when they were kids. She worked her way towards Link from her spot on the bed, and put her arms around him.

"Link, is everything okay? You seemed so… misplaced today after we flew together." She knew it was cheesy, but she believed it would somewhat help. "I'm your wife Link, you can tell me anything. You know that, right? You could have always told me anything."

Link sat there, fingers in hair, and thought. He thought about Zelda when she was little, when she had her short hair, to when they both joined the Knight academy on the same day, to when she locked herself in a crystal, to when it was all over, to know. Every instant of their lives together, he thought about.

"Link? Link, remember what I told you earlier, while everyone was laughing? That I truly meant every word I said there, remember? Nothing you say will change that." She said.

"It's just… it's just that when I kissed you to seal our vows, I got this… this urge to just, take over you, and… and I didn't want to do that, and it had even happened before to, but this time was just… so demanding, and forceful, and I would never want to do that to you… I would never want to force you into something like what I had the urge to do… what am I even saying anymore?" Link went back to rubbing his fingers in his hair, and Zelda tightened her grip around him.

"Link… Link if it really bothered you that much, you should have said something to me about it."

"I couldn't just tell you today that 'Hey, I want to do bad and dirty things to you every time we kiss, so please, lay off' very well today. Sorry on my part."

Zelda felt hurt by this, but she kept her cool.

"I didn't mean it like that, Link."

"Then how did you mean it?"

Zelda moved his head from it's position facing the floor to its position facing her.

"I mean that you could have told me when it first happened, not waiting until today, _the day of our wedding_, to tell me."

Link starred at Zelda's face, with her lips just so perfectly placed inches from his. He starred at them, then at her eyes. They were bright and gleaming with worry, doubt, and sincerity. He looked away from her, not wanting to do something he would regret doing later.

But Zelda wouldn't let him.

She grabbed his head before he looked away, and moved back to its original position, and moved her head closer. Their lips a mere inch away from each other

"Kiss me. Kiss me for Pete's sake, what happens, happens. I am your wife now, Link, you need to-"

He moved his lips forcefully onto hers; taking in all the air he could in that one-inch space. She was in shock at the pure force behind it, making her head jerk back a few inches. She looked at Link's face. His eyes were closed, waiting-no, longing for her to kiss him back.

So that's what she did. She laced her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. Link put his arms around her waist and sat him and her both up properly. Her they sat there for a while, just kissing each other in a rhythmic pattern, like they normally would.

"Has… it come… yet?" Zelda said with every breath she got to take. She got her answer when Link, hesitantly at first, unwrapped his arms from her waist and then leaned forward and pushed her against the bed, making her lay down with him on top of her, and the putting his arms around her neck and head. From this position, she threw her shoes off, and took Link's off as well, with her feet. From there, Link undid the clip in her hair, and gently tossed it aside to a sheet that was on the floor. Still kissing, more roughly now, Zelda wrapped her feet around Link's, keeping him stably on top of her. She moved her arms away from his neck and started to rub his back.

Link turned himself over, to where he was on the bottom, and she was on top. Zelda, again, moved her hands. This time from his back, to his chest. She started to talk again

"How… you feeling?" She muttered in between kissing and breathing.

Link responded using the same method.

"Fan… tastic."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay yeah, I totally can't end it now. I need to keep it going. I need my daily dose of typing this crap. Believe it or not, I actually started this for an English class. My teacher told us that 'writing on your own will help you understand the use of rhetorical devices and literary terms.' so, yep GO SCHOOL!<strong>

**Can you tell I'm American by my use of inches? Because I can!**

**I'm not writing what happens next. Nope. The next chapter will start after a few weeks go by or it's the next morning or something. But I will not go farther than twisting about without shoes on. That is where I draw the line.**

**Anyway, really sorry about the delay, but I have this thing for my school coming up and I need to know everything I can about the Netherlands. So, if you live in the Netherlands, you could you know, drop me a personal message with all the cool stuff and traditions you guys have. That'd be nice.**

**Review?**

**Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well guys, I have to say, it has been a while. It's not my fault however! It's my computers. I have a 2000 windows XP computer, and it doesn't like having anything open for more than an hour recently, so every hour, my computer would just close all the stuff I am working on. So yeah. AND I can't get a new computer till... August, for le birthday.**

**So, let's get typing. Also, I'm pretty done with trying to keep up with a timeline for this. I am too stupid to make it work.**

* * *

><p>Link was walking. It was slow, but anyone who happened to see him could tell there was a purpose to it. From the way he had his shoulders pulled back, to how he swung his arms as he went on—everything seemed so, energized. That is, if anyone was around to see him walk. Even Zelda wasn't there with him; she was at home, making dinner. Link, believing in taking action, thought this was the perfect opportunity to go out and just think. He didn't know what, but he decided he should do it anyway.<p>

Promising Zelda ha would be back in thirty minutes, he had a schedule to keep. After all, she is his wife.

As the sun was slowly setting in the west, Link could see the shadow of the statue of the goddess, engulfing his destination, The Sealed Temple. The streams of air and evaporation made the place warmer than nature had intended on this fall night. The wind channels were causing leaves to fly around everywhere.

He touched the door, stroking his hand down it, taking in all the carvings and details the piece had to offer. Over time, the door had grown some vines along its edges, but not enough to where it was a pest to open the door. Link found that they gave the whole area a sense of mysticism. With the area being overshadowed by the Statue of the Goddess, then the faint glowing from the Triforce, to the sound the wind channels were making, to the old and ancient feel from the building—it was enough to give the place a feeling of mystery and forbiddance.

Gracefully, Link pushed open the doors, which only required one hand now, and felt the cold breeze and emptiness from the inside. It, unlike outside, didn't have a natural air heater. With every step he took, the echoes of his feet grew louder, not just from him getting farther and farther away from the open world, but as other echoes rebounded and met against each other.

He angled his way towards the tree. The giant tree that he had given life to; that once was dying out in the desert. He planted it, several hundred years in the past. Even though it seemed improbable, he had done it. Just like Zelda would always and still tell him, about how he could always manage to do the impossible, manage to go against all odds, and never get a scratch.

He chuckled at the thought as he sat himself on the floor, facing the tree, resting one of his arms on the chair that had withstood the test of time. Then he started thinking.

'_I have had a good life. Well, I'm still having a good one. A great one in fact. All is well. My lo-wife is beautiful and fantastic. Our house is incredible, and my friends are alive and well. Nothing could be better, in my opinion.'_ Then he stopped.

"Impa, am I strong enough still? She is finally under my full protection. Is that good enough for someone of her standard? She misses you. Heck, I even miss you… Groose too. The place is so empty without you here, humming some sort of ancient song or mumbling about destiny. The only thing in here now is this tree, and my sword." Link looked in the direction of the garden of green, implanted in the temple. There, in stone, stood the sword of swords, The Master Sword. "…Fi"

Link decided if he talked to Impa, at least he could talk to Fi as well. He sprung up from the dirt, and wiped his pants free of any access material on them, and walked, once again, with a purpose. Striding over to the staircase, he noticed the pots in the corner, continuing to gather dust. _'How long have they been around?'_ Link wondered as he continued up the staircase. _'Even if I knew, that's probably the only thing I could get from them. Not who made them, or if they ever had a purpose for being something other than, well, a pot.'_ He continued to think as he walked towards the sword.

Sitting in its pedestal, the sword's purpose seemed just for taking up space. It glistened while—what was left of—the sun shone down onto it from the holes in the ceiling. Link ran his hand down the swords Silver, untarnished, blade, sweeping off dust it had gathered. Link sat down next to it as he let out a sigh.

"You know Fi, when I was first getting use to you being around, I really could barely stand you. Always pointing out when I was tired, or when a door opened, or when my shield was about to break, all of it was rather annoying. But as we continued together, I found myself liking you better. You were becoming more human to me, I guess. It's been years since I heard your auto toned voice, but I can still remember it… You know were married now, right, me and Zelda... Do you know what marriage is? It's like, when two people…" Link stopped. He continued to run through his mind of how to explain it to someone—or something- that doesn't know what love is.

"It's like… when two people both have known each other for a long time, and they don't want anything to separate them, they get married. They spend the rest of their lives together, wanting to protect the other. Make sense?"

_'Stupid, it's not like she going to respond'_

"Anyway, there is a giant ceremony, and then the two people live together, and sleep in the same bed, and share a room, and eventually they could move around with each other to different places, or have kids, and grow old together. It's really… a great feeling."

Link continued blabbering on until the light from the sun, shining through the ceiling, was diminished. He gave the sword a full wipe down with the sleeve of his shirt, getting rid of all the dust on it. He continued to think that the sword would stay here, for years, just gathering dust and sitting in the light. Getting rained on whenever it rained, having to be buried beneath snow, becoming immensely hot whenever summer rolled around. He wanted to help, but there was nothing he could help with. He couldn't remove the sword, and he couldn't move the pedestal either, making him fell helpless in the situation.

Inhaling deeply, he stood up, and started walking down the stairs. He could tell that it had been more than thirty minutes since he left; Zelda was probably going to go out looking for him soon. He let out his breath and turned his hips around to make his upper body turn towards the sword. It looked like it was glowing, but then again, it always was glowing. Link turned back around to see the doors of the temple open, and Zelda position herself in the doorway.

"Link," she said calmly. "Do you know how long you've been gone?" She put one hand on her hip.

Link hurried down the stairs to meet her.

"Like, forty-five minutes?"

"More like an hour and a half." She smiled at him. Link couldn't figure out why she wasn't mad.

"OH! I'm sorry! I guess I lost track of time or something… hehe." Link put a hand behind his head and looked over to the side, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you are." She said as she grabbed one of his hands and led him out of the temple. Link jerked every time she turned a different direction.

"Zelda… I hope you realize… this isn't the way home." Link started analyzing his surroundings better. The trees were different; the scent of the area seemed strange too. Not different, necessarily, but altered. Like, something was added to it.

Zelda let a smirk grow across her face as she continued to lead Link. She jumped over roots, avoided ditches, and ducked under tree branches—some of which hit link in the chest or face-never letting go of his hand. She stopped once they got to a path, a path which link had never seen before. He made his way up next to Zelda.

"So, care to, uh, explain?" Link said, noticing there was a basket on the ground.

Zelda looked up at his face, which was a good head taller than she was.

"Well, this is where I first was whenever I came to the surface for the first time. And I thought it would be a great place for dinner, so, here we are! It gives a little… spice to our surface dwelling life."

"Ooooooh, that makes better sense than what I thought was going on."

"And what was that?"

"I have no idea." He said in all honesty.

Link sat down as Zelda unwrapped the basket of food. Inside was chicken with mushrooms on it, and some tea. They ate while looking at the stars, and all the constellations. Soon, they started identifying them, and eventually making up there own.

"That one, right there, do you see it?" Link said.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, it looks to me like a shovel, so I'm going to call it shovel."

"Wow Link, I didn't know you were so creative." Link looked over at her, while she continued to stare at 'shovel.'

"Coming from the girl who named the clearing our house is in, 'The Clearing'?"

Zelda playfully punched his arm, but it didn't even budge. Zelda was used to that. Probably her punches hurt her more than it hurt him, but he still went along with it, wincing and rubbing his arm. She put her plate into the basket, and took a sip of her tea.

She put her glass down.

"You know Link, I'm happy."

Link looked over at her.

"Well… so am I."

She looked down and shook her head.

"I mean, I have literally never been happier. Being here, on the surface, with you, that's all I could ask for right now."

Link smiled at her and leaned in, kissing her forehead.

"I'm glad." She kissed his back.

"I remember when I was little, until about seven or eight, I used to always say I was never going to get married, live on my own, and go on adventures. Do you remember that?" She looked over at link, waiting for a response.

"Do I! Every guy in town, aside from me, you would shun them, or make a face, stating 'You're nasty, get away from me!' I remember Fledge coming up to me once saying how lucky I was that you didn't do it to me!" Link laughed while stating.

"Yeah! Because you came up to me, and tried to make me say it to you too! You told me that you wanted to be treated the same as everyone else!"

"And you just said that I was special, and refused to shun me! Eventually I told your father about it too! He made you stop saying it to all the guys so I didn't have to feel so bad!" Link paused. "Man, I was a coward back then. I'm sure glad I'm not like that anymore."

Zelda started laughing extremely loud.

"What?" Link asked.

"It's just, its not that you were a coward. You were too cute. Anywhere we would go, you would cower behind me, while I led the way. Sure, it may have been out of fear, but the whole thing made you seem like a little lost puppy!"

Link raised an eyebrow at her.

"So, if I was 'cute' back then, what am I know?" Link asked of her.

"Well," She said as she gathered herself. "You're… Handsome, smart, encouraging, lovely, better at cooking—but not the best-, sexy, loving, and protective. Well, you were always those things; they're just more predominant now… aside from sexy. You got that when your voice dropped."

"Oh, my gosh, don't even remind me about that. My voice was so high, it wasn't even funny. Not only that, but for like, two weeks, my voice kept switching between the two of them. Man, it was horrible."

Zelda giggled at him.

"Yep! You would only talk to me during then, and Horwell almost failed you for not participating in class discussions."

"And I would have been perfectly fine with it, but _someone_ made me talk. I got up, said three sentences, and then sat back down."

"Yes, but you didn't fail."

"But I looked like an idiot."

Zelda nuzzled herself up against Link's chest.

"Yes, but you're my idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, but I really don't want to type too much, because my computer might go and delete it. Sorry! <strong>

**Next chapter… well…**

**:/**

**Chitlins happen, sparky, chitlins. **


	16. Chapter 16

**OKAY! **

**Never mind, I got nothing.**

**Wait, yes I do. So apparently, alright isn't a word. At least, it's not supposed to be, but we made it one. (According to my English teacher. And I don't doubt her all too much.)**

**I don't own Zelda. Nintendo does.**

**Hallelujah, amen, pass the plate around again. **

**Never mind.**

**Huuur we go.**

* * *

><p>Spring; The time for rebirth and renewal. When the birds come back from the winter, and the flowers start to bloom once more. When the trees grow back their leaves and the freshness in the air is unmistakable.<p>

So, it was only natural that Link's urges came back. He could control them just fine at first, but soon it came to where they would occur by just looking at his wife. It hurt so much to ignore them. Even if they fix it, they kept coming back.

Soon though, summer rolled around, and everything settled down. The trees were green, and of course, it was hot. When Zelda told Link that she was going to visit Karane for the morning and asked if he wanted to come, it was no surprise that he passed. Skyloft was hotter than on the surface. Besides, there was a breeze down here, and it felt good when the house had its windows down.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to come?" She asked again.

"Zelda, my answer isn't going to change. Ever since they opened that little clothing store in the bazaar, the only thing I'm good for is holding all the bags you get. I'll pass." Link said while lying, shirtless, on the couch.

"Okay, but when I get back, the house better be clean. I mean the dishes done, bed made, and floors mopped." She snapped at him.

"Don't worry, you'll come home to a nice clean house, my dear, don't worry." Link liked calling her 'dear'. Made her seem less like the child Zelda that he grew up with, and more the woman that he loved.

"All right. I'm off, I'll be back in a few hours, love you." She yelled as she closed the door behind her.

"Love you!' Link yelled back. Even though the door was closed, he knew she could hear him. Link waited until he heard the sound of a bird's wings fly off into the distance to move again. He rolled off the couch and onto the floor. He would have enjoyed it, since the floor was nice and cold, but all the little specks of dirt just made it uncomfortable.

"I see what she meant." Link mumbled as he went to fetch the mop from a cabinet in the corner of the kitchen. Working his way down the floors with it, returning to the bucket of water every so often to lather, rinse, and repeat. He moved the furniture out of the way to continue mopping. He eventually had done the one thing he tried so hard not to do. Mop his way into a corner.

"Well, great. Now I'm stuck." Link eyed the floor, watching it, slowly, dry. He continued staring at it, hoping his staring would hurry up the process, and then he thought of a better idea. Turning his face towards the wall, he put the mop in front of him, and walked backwards, making the mop mop up where he had just stepped. Continuously he did this, until he got to his bedroom where he place the mop against the wall, stepped in, and closed the door.

"If I can outsmart a mop, I can do anything." He said while turning to face their bed. Walking over to it, he also picked up some clothes from the floor—mostly his. Throwing them in the hamper, he made a mental note to also get some laundry done.

He straightened the pillows on the bed. Two on his side, and four on Zelda's. She had always liked sleeping with all these pillows, while Link could easily go with one, but he decided two would be better. He aligned the sheets to where there wasn't any creases in them, and laid the comforter across the bed. He found a crumpled tissue and picked it up, heading towards their bathroom, where the trash was located.

Turning the light on in the bathroom, he walked towards the trashcan, but stopped when he reached the mirror.

"Dear lord, what is going on with my hair?" He looked at himself in the mirror. One side of his hair was flat and straight, while the other was just… everywhere. He tossed the tissue in the trash, and picked up a comb, trying to fix the problem. Every time he put the comb into his hair, there would seem to be a knot so perfectly placed there. He continuously kept at it, until his hair was just puffy, like it normally was. Looking at the floor, there was a pile of his loose hair there.

"Jeez, it seems like I lost more hair than I even have." He picked them up into a wad the best he could, and threw them away too. Looking back into the mirror, he smiled at his accomplishments. He also smiled at all the scars on his upper body. The ones he had gotten from being stupid, the ones from his adventure, all of them, he enjoyed having them. Each told a story, and each had a meaning. But the one thing that did stand out among the scars was that he had a bruise on his left shoulder blade.

"How in the world did I get that?" He thought about it, and thought about it, but could not remember why or how he had gotten it.

He walked out of his room to the dried floors of the rest of his house. "Perfect." He said while walking to put the mop up. He poured the bucket of water down the sink-well, he was going to, but there was dishes in the way.

"Huuuuu, guess I better do these." He put the bucket down, and one by one, he washed the dishes, and put them up. They didn't seem to end. Link felt as if he was spending hours cleaning one plate, when really, it had just been a minute.

He got done with those, and poured the bucket out then put it back under the sink. He turned around, and did a little victory dance.

"TAKE THAT! I did everything you asked within like, an hour! Man I'm good!"

Link then realized that Zelda was in fact, not home.

"Of course. When I do something of this caliber, she's not home." Link walked his way back towards the couch, and lay down in the same position he had been; on his stomach, one leg hanging off the edge.

"This is nice." He murmured while closing his eyes, trying to sleep. But the thing about having the windows open was that you could hear anything and everything that went on outside. Every time a bird would fly off, he could hear it, every time leaves moved, it sounded like a blow horn, and every time an animal made a sound in the forest, it carried throughout the house, intensifying in sound.

Link groaned as he rolled onto the cold floor again, this time not having dirt and crumbs on it. He debated closing the windows, but then he wouldn't be able to fall asleep because of how hot it would be. The heat didn't get to Zelda so much as it did Link, so she could probably take it, but not Link.

Getting up from the floor, Link made his way outside. Zelda had been gone for about an hour now, and Link was running out of things to do.

"We don't need fish, or mushrooms, or milk, and its summer, we don't need firewood… huu, I don't know. I could… I could get rid of those weeds in the garden out back. Yeah, I guess I'll do that." Link walked around the house, making sure not to step on any bugs along the way. Getting back to the garden, he started pulling weeds. Starting with one row, getting all of them out, and working his way back and forth between them, making sure not to miss any of them, he de-weeded the garden. He assumed the whole process took about thirty minutes. He watered the garden, then left to go back around the front of the house again. There he noticed a Kikwi in The Clearing.

Link raised an eyebrow while walking towards the Kikwi, who seemed to be confused.

"Um… can I help you?" The Kikwi turned around, startled.

"Kyu~! Don't hurt- Oh! It's just you! I thought you were a monster!"

"Machi, good to see you buddy! What are you doing out here, so far away from The Great Tree?" Link bent his knees to get level with the Kikwi.

"Kyu~ Kyu~ I don't know where I am, I was being chased by one of those nasty birds and ended up here! Ko-Weep!" the Kikwi started rubbing his head in confusion. Link put his hand down on the Kikwi's head, and smiled.

"Don't worry, little buddy, I'll take you back, follow me." Link said as he stood up towards the direction of The Great Tree.

"KYUU~ that'd be great! Thank you so much! Kweep!"

Link and Machi made their way into the forest, Link leading the way.

"So, how are you and that girl doing?" Machi asked while hobbling to keep up. Link noticed this, and slowed down.

"We're great! She's gone back home for a few hours, so I was here alone." Link said while offering a hand to the Kikwi, picking him up and placing him on his shoulder.

"No little ones yet? We have a few back home now." Link laughed while continuing his march towards the tree.

"No, not yet, at least. Just the two of us."

"Then why do you live in such a big house?"

Link didn't have an answer for this one.

"Well, because… because in case we do have 'little ones' they will be able to stay with us too."

"OH! That makes sense, Kyu~!"

They continued talking about different kinds of things while walking. Like the differences between Link's old home and the surface, or the things that the Kikwi ate. They even talked about the differences between salmon and trout. Before they even got to the tree, Bucha met them

"KYUUU~! Machi, you're safe! I saw that bird chase after you, and I was so worried! Thank you Link, thank you so much! Kyu Kyu~!" Bucha took Machi off of Link's shoulders and cuddled him.

"It was no problem at all, really." Link's voice got lost in the sound of little squeaks that came from behind Bucha. Six or seven little Kikwi rounded their way around the elder, and crowded around Link's feet.

"What's this?" "Can we eat it?" "What does it do?" "Is it supposed to be scary?" were all different things that Link could hear. He could also feel that one of them was biting on his shoe.

"Little ones, little ones, be patient, this is Mister Link, hero of the Kikwi's!"

A little gasp was given from each baby Kikwi.

"Bucha, I wouldn't go so far as to say that…"

"Nonsense! You have saved our people countless times; you are nothing less than heroic!"

Link was about to respond, but he felt something tug on his pant leg. Looking down, there was a little Kikwi looking up at his, eyes wide.

"`Scuse me, Mister Link, but do you eat us?" Link laughed at the little Kikwi.

"No, I don't eat you. I eat mushrooms and vegetables and fish, just like you do."

"Kyu~ what a relief!" The little Kikwi wiped its brow.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Link asked the little Kikwi.

"Well, I'm Jaspa."

All the other Kikwis followed suit.

"Im Kilo!" "I'm Hespa!" "I'm Iiro!" "Topo!" "Meek!" Link looked down at them all with a smile.

"Well, I am Link, very nice to meet you!" The Kikwi started chanting is name, and running around on the ground, in a playful kind of way.

"All right, all right! You children, return home." The Kikwis, disappointed, returned home. Link thought he should do the same; Zelda would be home within the hour… probably.

"Thank you, Link. If there is anything you ever need, we are always here!" Link started walking backwards, towards the way he came.

"Yeah! I know! Have a nice day!" Link said as he turned his body around and started walking back to the house.

.;'';.

Link was glad that when he got home the day was just then getting to the hottest it was going to get. Entering the house, he let out a content sigh as the cool air inside the house hit his body, cooling him down.

"That feels nice." Link sighed out.

"I'm sure it does."

Link jumped at the sound of the voice. Walking down the hall towards the kitchen, Link saw Zelda sitting at the table.

"Oh, it's just you. I thought some random 'thing' broke into our house or something. Welcome home!"

Zelda laughed at him, and looked around.

"I'm glad you did the chores I asked you to do."

"Well, I said I would do them, and I did them. I also took all he weeds out of the garden." Zelda raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, way to take action. Now, where were you?"

Link sat down at the table next to her.

"Well, after I de-weeded, an hour and a half had passed since you left. I go around to the front of the house, and Machi is out there, lost and confused. So, I took him back home."

Zelda smiled at him "How sweet of you."

"Yeah, and while I was there, I got to meet all these little Kikwis. Like, six or seven of them. One even asked if I was going to eat them." Zelda raised an eyebrow at Link. "…To which I said no." Her face returned to normal. Soon she got up, and made her way towards Link, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"Well, putting that aside, I have something to tell you." She put her chin on his shoulder.

"…okay." He said looking at her as best he could.

"Well, I went to Karane's today, with a goal in mind… that wasn't shopping."

"Uhh…"

"And we did a few… tests and it turns out… well… Link…"

"Yeah…" Link was getting worried at this point.

"Well, um… we're going to have uh, kids Link. We're having children.

"Kay…" Link didn't fully grasp the situation until a few seconds passed. At that point, Link's shoulders dropped, and Zelda could feel it happen. She unwrapped her arms from his neck as he put his elbows on the table, and his forehead on his hands. Zelda pulled a chair next to him.

"Link, are you okay, dear, I know it's a shock bu-"

"Like, we're going to have, well you're going to, I'll just be watching, but a… a baby? Like, another human being?" Zelda touched his arm with her hand.

"Well, yeah. I know it's unexpected, and we weren't planning to have kids until later, but what happened, happened." She said as Link looked up at her, his eyes wide with either terror or surprise.

"But… I don't even know how you're supposed to be a parent, I can't even remember mine. I'm not suited to be a… a father with no sort of role model to shape myself after. How can I-"

"Link, it's okay, I don't know what qualifies as a good mother, but I'm going to do my best, and so will you. It is a shock, we didn't really ask for it, but… I'm happy about it. And so should you."

Link stayed quiet for a while.

"How many people know?" he asked quietly.

"Well, there's Karane, and Pipit, my father, and you; trust me, you are taking it far better than he was. He was on his knees, crying about it, mumbling all these different things I couldn't understand, aside from 'I'm too old to have grandchildren' which makes no sense to me."

Zelda got a laugh out of him that time.

"You know, I guess defeating a mop doesn't really prepare you for fatherhood." He said while still looking at the table.

"…What?" Zelda asked.

"Nothing!" Link lifted his head and started to smile. "Gosh darn it Zelda, we're going to be parents, and we're going to be the best there are!" Link got up from his chair and walked behind Zelda's.

"So, you're okay now, it's sunk in, and you okay with it all?" Zelda smiled up at him.

"Well, if this kid is going to be anything like us, everything will be okay." He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," He whispered, and then put a hand on her stomach. "I love you, too."

She giggled at him. "WE have to find names, and get clothes, and get a room ready, all in nine months. Think we could do that?"

Link looked at her face. "Why couldn't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>I can't even chapter.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**So chapter 17; pretty impressive right? Not really.**

**Turhurhur.**

**So yeah, huuuur we go.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MONTH ONE<strong>_

Link normally didn't wake up to loud sounds at night, just soft ones. Ones like feet moving, or whispering, things like that. But thumps, stuff falling over, doors slamming; those rarely woke him up. So it surprised him when he woke to Zelda opening the bathroom door at some time at night, causing the door to squeak loudly; the more Link thought about it, the more he believed it was early morning, not night.

His eyes, still hazed over, watched as Zelda walked/ran into the bathroom, not closing the door, not even bothering to turn on the light. The only reason that he knew she was in there was that the very small sliver of sunlight that was appearing in the sky was shining on her hair.

"Zelda… what're you doin'?" He positioned his body to where his upper body was levitated off the bed.

She said something, but Link couldn't catch it.

"What?" He said while leaning up more, making him sit up straighter.

"I. Don't. Feel. Good." She said, well, more yelled at Link.

Link got it that time. He especially got it when he heard it. It sounded disgusting, but Link remembered Zelda telling him that it was part of having a child—getting sick all the time in the morning.

"So, it has begun." He mumbled while getting out of bed. Slowly, he pulled his feet to the floor. Making sure he was fully awake, he got up and started towards the bathroom. He passed the light switch, not even caring to turn it on. He flinched at the smell.

'_Remember, she's in more pain than you are right now. Do not comment on the smell.'_

A good rule to establish

Link sat himself on the counter, next to their toilet, where Zelda's head was. He saw her hair going every which way, so he gathered it all up, making sure not to leave any strands, and held it in his right hand, while looking at anything else but Zelda. Not bothering to move her head towards him, mainly because she herself didn't know what her face looked like, and she didn't want Link to see her face covered in puke, she asked him

"What're you doing?" She felt the nausea coming on again.

"Well, I'm doing the gentleman thing and holding back your hair so you can, uh… freely get sick as much as you want to, without having to worry about getting your _gorgeous_ hair all caught up in it." He smiled at her, even though he knew she couldn't see it because he was looking back out the door, and she was looking at a toilet bowl.

She would have said something about how sweet he was being, or how kind it was, but she was too distracted by being sick to think of something to say. Instead, she just wrapped a hand around his ankle and ran her fingers across the tendon, as a sign saying both 'thank you' and 'don't worry'.

As much as Zelda liked Link holding her hair back, she felt bad that he did it every time she would get sick. Every other morning, she would feel the need to puke, and every other morning Link would hold her hair. She eventually tried to hide it from him, going to the other two bathrooms in the house. But every time, Link would somehow sense she was sick, and show up just to hold her hair. Finally she accepted the fact that he would just not stop doing it.

Even after the sickness passed over, he still woke up at four or five in the morning some days, just to see her asleep, calmly and peacefully next to him.

_**MONTH TWO**_

The sunlight shown into their bedroom while Zelda was sleeping, which normally never happened, as their bedroom faced the west. She rolled into the sun spot, warming her back and head. It felt nice.

Link entered the room not too late after, and Zelda sank into the bed, somehow hoping he would not see her. To Zelda's dismay, Link touched her shoulder.

"Zelda… Zeeeeeeelda, it's like two in the afternoon, you should move around and do things. All you've done is just lie there, and go to the bathroom." Link was gently shaking Zelda's shoulder, trying to wake her up, even though she was half awake now. He had breakfast ready four hours ago, but she wouldn't get up to eat.

"But Link, I'm tired." She turned over, away from him.

"But Zelda, you got to eat. I can hear your stomach growling." Which is true, he could.

"'But I can hear your stomach growling'," she said, mockingly.

"All right, here we go." Link scooted his arms under her body, and lifted her up off the bed. She started complaining that she didn't want to eat, but she wanted to sleep.

"And I want you to eat." Link said while taking her out of the room.

"I resent this." She said, her eyes still closed.

"And I resent you sleeping. Zelda you have to eat." Link sat her down at the kitchen table.

"Okay, okay, I'll eat, I'll eat. What am I eating?" Link walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"Well, I ate your breakfast, since it was going to go bad from being cold because SOME ONE wouldn't eat. So, you get to have some fancy soup I'm going to make. Right now. And you get to watch."

Zelda stared at him.

"Why didn't you wake me up after you made it?" She seemed a little annoyed.

"Because you have been asleep since ten o'clock last night. That is like, seventeen hours, Zelda, seventeen! I was getting lonely." He placed some tomatoes on the counter along with some mushrooms and chicken.

"Fine, okay. But, I have to pee, so I will be back." She got up off of the chair, and started walking towards their bedroom.

"Okay, but If you aren't back in five minutes, I'm coming to get you myself." He started chopping the tomatoes.

"Yeah, yeah; whatever." Zelda said as she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Link continued chopping tomatoes, and put them in a pot of simmering water. Eventually the tomatoes got paired up with some mushrooms and chicken. Link reached for the spice cabinet and got some random spices to put in it. He opened a drawer to get the ladle, but opened it too far. The drawer came out of its socket and crashed on the ground, sending random utensils everywhere.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Link heard Zelda yell from their room.

"NOTHING! JUST… JUST ME BEING STUPID!" he yelled back. Scurrying to get the utensils back into the drawer, Zelda walked back out, and stopped when she saw what happened.

"Link… I'm not even going to ask." She made her way back to the dining room table.

"It's best not to." Link said, aligning the drawer back into place. Standing back up, he looked into the pot, and stirred it with the ladle that was found during the great utensil avalanche of the kitchen. He put a lid over it and sat down next to Zelda at their table.

"We need to start getting stuff ready. Like, get a crib, clothes, all those things." Zelda said while Link scratched his head.

"Well, you see Zelda, that's the thing about me being bored, I get stuff done. I went up to Skyloft earlier this morning and bought some of that stuff. Hehe, aren't I great?"

Zelda looked at him.

"And where is it?"

It's in a box in the room across from ours. I figured that would be the baby's room, since it's closest to ours.

Zelda laughed at him. "Did you just design this house with the thought that we were going to get married and have children and live down here forever?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Link laughed too.

"It's not like I don't think all those things will happen, but to think you planned for all of that when you were just seventeen-eighteen, it's pretty impressive." Zelda looked over at him, her eyes now fully awake.

"Wasn't I always impressive?" Link said as he got up to check on the soup.

"Yep, always were." Zelda giggled at him. Link did the same.

"Now, I'm no expert, but I think it's ready. I cooked the chicken earlier, so it should be good." Link reached for two bowls in the cabinet closest to him.

"Oh no, I didn't marry a soup expert, what was I thinking? My life is going to be wasted on mediocre soup!" Zelda dramatically cried out.

Link laughed as he handed her a bowl of the chicken/mushroom/tomato/random spice soup.

"Okay, I guess I'll take the first bite… or drink… I'll take the first soup."

He put a spoonful in his mouth, waiting for the taste to sink in. Zelda half expected him to gag it back out. Link swallowed it and went for another spoonful.

"I like it. It's a bit watery, but pretty good overall."

Zelda tried some too. Her thoughts were exactly the same. Some chicken broth would make it taste better, but other than that, it was pretty good.

Finishing her soup, she looked at Link.

"Link, I have to pee."

_**MONTH THREE **_

Link had discovered that whenever Zelda left the house, no matter how long she was gone, it was a good time to clean. Whenever she came home to a clean house, it made her less likely to go into a mood swing. Link had also discovered that her mood swings were more like mood strikes. Changing every two minutes between happy, sad, upset, angry, lazy, hungry, everything. What was even worse was that every time it happened, Zelda wouldn't remember doing them. So, whenever he discovered something that would make it less likely for her to start bursting random emotions, he made sure to do it often.

But keep in mind that it didn't always work.

Zelda came inside from watering the garden, since it hadn't rained in weeks, to Link putting dishes away.

"So," he commented towards her. "How hot is it outside?" Zelda looked at him and took her hair out of the ponytail it was just in.

"Too. Freaking. Hot." She said as she sat down. The last time Link checked, it was pretty nice outside. Zelda continued.

"It's like, the sun just has to become hotter every time I walk outside, every time I go outside, it seems hotter than the last time! I am sick and tired of it!" She slammed her fist down on the table while taking a drink of water that Link handed to her. Link tried to change the subject.

"So, uh, your hair seems more full and bright today, it looks nice." He said while returning to do the dishes. Zelda stayed silent for a moment, and then Link heard whimpering.

'Oh great, you did something wrong.' He thought to himself.

"So, my hair normally isn't pretty? My hair is just an ugly blob of mess every other day before now? Thanks for making me feel like crap, that's really great." She got up and started marching towards their bedroom. Link tried to fix things.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that! It looks different, and I'm saying it's a good different!" Link tried to grab her arm to keep her from going back to their room, but she turned around, causing Link to stumble.

"So every other time I've done something different and you never even comment on it, it's the bad different? Okay, sorry I try to change things up once in a while." She continued towards their room, and went in, slamming the door behind her. Pretty soon he could hear her sobbing.

"Oh jeez… Link, you just need to shut up some days. One of these days she is going to throw a chair at you or something." He said while putting his back against the wall, and moved to the floor. Running his fingers through his hair, the sobs stopped. Looking up, he heard the door open. Zelda was there next to him in a matter of seconds. Her eyes still red, and a contradicting smile was across her face. She bent down to be eye level with Link.

"Link, I'm sorry to say this, but you're not this short, you can stand up." Zelda got back up and offered him her hand, which Link took cautiously. She pulled Link up from the ground, and into a hug.

"…Zelda, what cha doing?" he immediately wished he didn't question it, but surprisingly, it didn't come back to bight him. Zelda giggled at him and at his face.

"Can't I hug my husband, and not be questioned?" She then continued to hug him. Link, even more cautiously, hugged her back.

"Link, do you know how much I love you?" She asked him. Link didn't respond straight away, making sure his words wouldn't set her off.

"I'm pretty sure I do, but you could always remind me." He liked that, he assured her he did know, but still let her talk.

"Well, I just… I just love you so much. From the Cistern, to the Volcano, to the sand sea, to everywhere in the sky, my love for you fills all that area, and more."

Link smiled at her, and kissed the top of her head, still hugging her.

"Thanks for reminding me, but do you know how much I love you?" He asked her.

"How much?" Link heard a slight giggle at the end of her sentence.

"Well, let's just say there are two people that own my heart. You, and the one inside you. So right now, all of my heart belongs to you in some way, shape or form." Link could defiantly hear her giggling now. She looked up at him, her eyes still a little red around he edges, and said

"That's great and all Link, but I do believe mine was better."

_**MONTH FOUR (a/n: Link is trying, he's really trying to cope with all this.)**_

Zelda had started wearing some of Link's old t-shirts. The ones that didn't quite fit him, but would fit her loosely. Her shirts and dresses were getting a bit too clingy for her liking. She was wearing Link's 'Knight Time' t-shirt now. Link had outgrown it years ago, and the only reason he still had it was because it was a gift from Zelda; well, more like she bought it because she thought it was funny, but it was way too big for her, so she gave it to Link. She told Link the reason that she was wearing his clothes was because the baby was growing.

"I still don't see a change. You look exactly the same from whenever you told me you were pregnant." Link said, staring at her side.

"Well, that's because 1. You haven't had it growing inside you and can tell whenever you gain weight because of it, and 2. You have seen me everyday since, so it's not surprising that you don't see a difference. If I went up to say… Luv, she would notice." Zelda said as she put clothes away into a drawer.

"Okay, but why do you have to wear my clothes?" Link asked while folding clothes.

"So I don't have to go and buy some, we can't just spend money willy-nilly." She sat down on their bed.

"But we have money to spend 'willy-nilly'. We get paid to live down here, remember? We constantly look for threats that the surface could have on Skyloft, and we get paid big money for it." Link said while sitting down next to her.

"But I'm not supposed to fly anywhere, too dangerous, so I couldn't get my own clothes, even if I wanted to." She lay back onto her pillows, all four of them.

"I could go get them, or you could write me up something, I give it to Karane, and she goes and gets them. That's less embarrassing on my part." Link lay next to her, resting his head on his palm. Zelda turned to face him.

"Well, maybe I like wearing your clothes? Maybe they're comfortable and smell nice?" she stated at him.

Link laughed at her. "Trust me, if you wouldn't make me do laundry, they wouldn't smell nearly as nice, trust me." Zelda giggled at the comment. Not soon after she yawned.

"You tired?" Link asked.

"Kinda, yeah." She told him.

"I thought that phase ended like, two months ago?"

"Maybe I'm just tired." She said while rolling onto her left side. Link raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you sleeping on your left side? You normally sleep on your right." He asked her.

"I don't know, it's just more comfortable this direction. I can sleep better." She closed her eyes while lying on her stack of pillows. Link cuddled down next to her, and pulled a blanket over the both of them.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked him. Wrapping his arms around Zelda, he told her

"I would think you would know that I am always ready for sleep."

_**MONTH FIVE **_

Link and Zelda were sitting down on the couch, watching some early leaves fall from the trees. Barely into fall, leaves were barely beginning to falling. They were having a normal conversation about the differences in the colors of the leaves between now and later on into the fall, when Zelda came out of the blue and said

"Link, I really want some ice cream right now." She looked over at the fridge, and started to get up, but Link stopped her.

"No, no, I'll get it." He said while he got up to get her some ice cream. "Besides, ice cream sounds good right now."

"You are so sweet." She said while watching him get two bowls down from the cabinet.

"Yeah, yeah I know I am." He said.

"You know what else is sweet? Ice cream." She said while smiling at him. Link playfully told her to 'shut up', to which she just laughed. Soon enough, she was enjoying her ice cream with Link next to her on the couch, keeping her feet warm.

Continuing to eat, she felt something. Pausing for a second to think if she really felt something or not, Link looked over at her.

"You okay?" He asked her. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked over at him.

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm f-" She felt it again. She didn't finish her sentence.

"Zelda, are you sure you're okay?" he asked her again. She put her hand up in his face, telling him to 'please shut up for a moment', to which he did. After a while, Zelda's eyes widened, and she put her hand out flat, palm up.

"Give me your hand." She told him.

"…why?" He didn't want her to snap it back or something.

"Just give me your hand." She said again. Cautiously, Link put his hand in hers.

Link had noticed that 'caution' was beginning to play a major role in his life these past few months. Whether it was to make sure not to run into her, or not to hurt her, r to not say something stupid, or not to upset her in any way possible, caution had played a key role in the grand scheme of it.

She carried his hand over to her stomach, placing it down.

"Zelda, is there-"

"Shh… wait for it." She told him. Soon enough, he felt it, a slight little bump against his hand. Link pulled his hand away.

"What was that?" He asked her. She laughed at him.

'It's the baby, silly. It's starting to move." She smiled at him as she watched his eyes widen. He looked at her, almost as if asking permission. She nodded at him, and he slowly put his hand back. Feeling another bump, he smiled.

"It's like there's now actual proof that a living person is in there. That it's alive, and moving." He put his head down on her shoulder.

"Yeah, it kind of is." She put her head down onto his head. Normally it was her on his shoulder, but she didn't mind the change of pace.

_**MONTH SIX**_

Link was putting together the crib as Zelda watched him, letting out an occasional giggle whenever Link couldn't figure out how something fit together. Looking at instructions, then back to the pile of wooden beams, then back to the instructions, then to Zelda, where she would laugh, then back to the wooden beams. Eventually he would try something, and most of the time, it would work. If it didn't Link would let out a whine, then start at it again. Piece by piece he finally was putting it together. The further along he got, the easier it became.

"I'm glad to see you're really trying at this." Zelda said. :But I don't get why I can't help you." She stated at him. Sliding the last piece into place, he looked over at her.

"Well, no offense or anything, but you would get in the way." Zelda gasped at him. "Not like you can't help or anything, it's just, it's more of a one person, 'Do It Yourself' kind of thing." Zelda got up from he chair and walked over to where Link was standing. She put a hand on his shoulder and admired what he had built, give or take a few tries.

"I say it looks pretty good." Link commented while folding his arms across his chest. He tested out the bar. It worked fine. He applied pressure to the inside of it; nothing broke. "Yep, stable too."

Zelda smiled and patted his back. She turned around and headed out of the room. Link watched as she left, noticing something different about the way she walked. He walked behind her, and noticed she was limping. Sitting down on the couch, she put her legs up. It was then that Link noticed her ankles.

"Whoa, whoa, Zelda, your ankles are like, severely swollen right now." Link sat next to her feet on the couch.

"Yeah, they do that. It should go away in a few days though."

But that didn't stop Link. He picked up her feet and placed them on his lap. Slowly he started rubbing them.

"Link, what are you doing?" she asked him.

"I am massaging your feet and ankles." He said while not even bothering to look up at her. She smiled at him, and watched as he tried his best to massage her feet. After a while, he stopped and looked up at her, curious.

"It feels nice, you can continue." She told him.

And so he did. He continued his own version of a massage on her feet, occasionally looking up at her. Eventually, she started to fall asleep while Link continued to massage her. He loved watching her breathing change between awake and asleep. Every breath she took, her stomach moved, like it to was breathing also. Smiling, he leaned over and kissed her stomach; she didn't move. He grabbed the blanket from over the edge of the couch, and draped it across her, not moving himself from the couch.

He continued to massage her feet until, he to, fell asleep.

_**MONTH SEVEN **_

Link and Zelda decided to switch places on their bed, on account that Zelda liked sleeping on her left side now. Whenever she slept on her left, her face would be facing Link's body. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem, but now her stomach had grown so much that it was rather uncomfortable for Link, even if he turned the other way; so they switched sides.

Link woke up to the sound of Zelda scratching her head. His eyes burst open at the sound, even though it was just a small and quiet noise. He maneuvered his head to see her face, making sure not to move anything else. He looked at her face to see her eyes, wide open, and blood shot.

"Zelda, you okay?" He asked quietly while snuggling his arms closer around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't sleep." She said while moving her head to focus herself at Link's face.

"Do you want some ice cream or something?" He asked her.

"No, no, I'm fine. This happened last night too."

Link rubbed her arm with his hand and kissed her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said quietly.

"Because I didn't think it was that big of a deal, there have been nights where I can't sleep plenty of times." She laid her head down onto her pillows again. Link thought for a while.

"I could sing to you." He told her. She laughed louder than she was previously talking.

"Link, I'm sorry, but you can't sing." She looked up at him with all the red lines in her eyes.

"At least I tried." He told her as he laid his head down on his pillows, significantly shorter than where Zelda's head was. A two pillow height difference.

Time passed, for both of them, it felt different. For Zelda, it felt like minute after minute, just starring at the wall. For Link, if felt like hours going by. Every time he blinked, I felt like half an hour had gone by. Zelda spoke

"Link, you still awake?"

"… I'm awake as long as you're awake." He said.

"Link, go to sleep." She demanded of him

"Zelda, you're not going to suffer alone. If you can't sleep, I won't sleep." He said.

"Link, if you can sleep, then sleep." She told him.

"And if you cant sleep, then I won't." Zelda knew she was fighting a one sided battle, and her, being not on that side.

"Whatever." She told him, turning onto her side. Trying to fall asleep. Link's arms came around her in two different directions, securing her to his body. It felt nice to her. She grabbed one of his arms, the one closest to her face, and nuzzled her head into it.

"Feeling sleepy yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, kinda."

There, Link watched as her breathing slowed down, drifting her off to sleep.

"Success." He whispered as he too, fell asleep.

_**MONTH EIGHT **_

The air outside was cold, and the fire was going in their fireplace, letting off a warm glow into the living room. Zelda grabbed the marshmallow from Link and put it at the end of her skewer, placing it next to the fire. Link did the same, except he put his directly in the fire.

"See, I never liked burnt marshmallows. I always liked mine slightly brown at the top, and delicious in the middle." She said while checking on hers.

"So, the outside isn't delicious? Figures. Mine is delicious all the way around and inside." Link smiled slyly over at Zelda.

"I'm glad you like your marshmallows in the form of burnt ash." Zelda gestured towards the fireplace. There, Link saw that his marshmallow was bubbling up into a ball, then deflating all at once, falling off into the fire.

"Awwww… That's just bad luck." He said while reaching for another marshmallow. Zelda took hers out of the heats path, and took it off the skewer. She squished it a little, then took a bite.

"See?" She said. "Delicious." She finished of her marshmallow, then reached for another one. Putting it back near the fire, she watched as Link ate a charred one.

"Link… what do you think it is?" She asked him. Swallowing, he looked up at her.

"What do I think what is?"

"The baby; boy or girl?"

Link never really thought about it before. He would have been happy either way, but there has got to be a side that he would more lean towards.

"I don't know… probably a boy, just so I could teach him the finer points of life. Like shaving, and eating, and hunting, and such." Link put another marshmallow into the fire.

"So, you're hoping for a boy? Really? I would have thought you would want a girl."

"And why is that?"

"They seem to like their parents more, if you ask me. At least, openly show it more."

"Yes, I noticed this too, but with girls, you have to worry about boys and hormones and all those girly things. Guys are more simple." He ate his burnt marshmallow.

"Okay, you can hope for a boy, and I'll stay over here, in my chair, hoping for a girl." Zelda's marshmallow was just now getting done. Link looked up at Zelda from his position on the floor.

"Well, what about names?" He asked. "We can't just go around calling it 'junior' or hey kid' you know."

"Well… I don't want to name it after someone, because I want them to be their own person."

"Right."

"And I don't want some generic and cliché' name either."

"Yeah."

"Other than that, I'm pretty good with names."

"Ah, I see" He said while eating a marshmallow, plain. Suddenly, another thought crossed his mind.

"Zelda… should we tell our kids? Not just this one, but all our kids, if we ever have more."

Zelda looked down at him with her eyebrow raised and head tilted to the side. "Tell them what?"

"About our adventure, about me being this ancient chosen hero, or about you being the Goddess, not just a Goddess, but THE Goddess, About Fi and Impa and Ghirahim and Demise, and forging the master sword and fighting The Imprisoned and all that stuff."

Zelda fell silent. One side of her knew they shouldn't tell them, but one side figured they had a right to know.

"Well… I think, if it comes down to it, we should tell them, but if we don't have a need to, then we shouldn't."

"But, then how would we explain the giant statue of us in Skyloft? How would we avoid that?" He asked, worried.

"Well… we could just say it was from an ancient legend, and we just posed for it.' She smiled at him. Link half smiled at him.

"Very convincing." He told her.

"I mean, if that's how we get down, we'll tell them, kay?" She wrapped an arm around him.

"I guess that'll work. But there are still so many things that could happen to our children, you know?" Even though Zelda knew, she wanted to hear it.

"Think about. Our children will be the children of The Goddess and the Goddess' Chosen Hero. Do you know how many people… or other forces, could be after them? If they took our children hostage, we would give anything for them just to be safe, even our own lives. They could easily kill us off by taking our children. I just never wanted to put our children through that." He brought his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them. Zelda had thought of these things plenty of times before. On those nights she couldn't sleep, that was the number one thing that would keep crossing her mind. But gratefully, she had an answer.

"Yes Link, I know how you feel, but if we had gone our separate ways and had our own individual kids with other people; that would only increase the number of lives that could be effected by them being taken from us. And besides, our children have us. The best team in the world. You're a Chosen Hero, excellent at wielding a blade. Heck, once a month, you go up to Skyloft to have sparring sessions with all the knights, and not one has ever come close to beating you. And I'm a 'Goddess' I have magical powers you haven't even seen yet. That should be plenty to ward off any evil that comes our way." She tried to lean down to hug him, but her stomach was in the way, so it wasn't very effective. Link looked at her, seeing as she couldn't hug him, he laughed. Getting up, he hugged her, making it easier on her part. After they were done hugging, he asked her

"You have magical powers?" One corner of Zelda's mouth went down as she spoke.

"Well… I prefer to not go towards that part of my mind, but yes, yes I do. They're more for protection and healing, but some are used for fighting. After all, I did send Skyloft into the sky." She folded her hands round her stomach, round and out there. Link laughed at her.

"Most days, you act like a normal person, but then you just randomly remind that 'I raised a giant chunk of earth into the sky, then fought off a giant army.'" He said while sitting down next to her.

She smiled at him

"Yeah, but I'm, still your Zelda."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes! Yay!<strong>

**next chapter probably wont be up until about... Wednesday-ish. yeah. Oh! You guys are going to love me for this.**

**Next chapter = last chapter.**

**;**

**;**

**Done shooting your guns off? But don't worry guys! I'll continue the story eventually. Sequel it. Probably only one or two chapters in the Sequel, but a sequel non-the-less. There well be a time skip were their child is about eight or nine. ( I almost typed a gender in that.) **

**Review? Please? They make me happy. Like, super happy, you don't even know guys, you don't even know.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay guys, last chapter. Its gunna be great. I can tell already. (ps I write these before I write the chapter, at least the first one.) And yes, I will more than likely make a sequel, but it will not happen straight away, or anything, it'll be a few months. I want to write some other things before I continue. Like I have this really neat idea for a more adventure one, and I have a one-shot thing planned. Gunna be great. I remember when I first started writing fanfic like, years ago, when I was like, a naïve 11 year old, they were only 600 words long for the entire thing, and man… They were bad. But that was a different time, and a different user name.**

**Anyway, I don't own Zelda, and this is our final chapter.**

* * *

><p>Link and Zelda were planning to always have the kid be born on the surface, since once you're about three months in, you're not allowed to fly anymore, due to the adrenaline, and all the risks involved, it just wasn't recommended, and Zelda didn't want to be stuck in Skyloft for sic months, so they were going to have Horwell stay with them the week of the supposed due date. Owlan, he was great with plants and such, but Horwell was the one for living breathing things with organs and blood.<p>

"It's kind of cold outside right now." Link said after coming back in from fetching some firewood from the side of the house. After kicking his feet in the doorway, he threw the logs into the fire, poking at them with a metal skewer. Zelda was huddled in a pile of blankets in the chair closest to the fireplace.

"I'll say, it's the middle of winter, heck, it might even get colder. Who knows, it might even snow again." She said while smiling at Link, to which he smiled back.

"You need another blanket there?" he asked her.

"Mm, no, I'm pretty good." She giggled at him. Link turned towards the kitchen, determined to make hot chocolate. The last time he had it, Zelda had made it, years ago, and it was disgusting. Link tried shortly after that, but he ended up almost setting their kitchen on fire. He was unwavering in his resolve to make it, and make it right this time. He put some milk in a medium sized pot and put in on the stove, warming it up. He went over to a different cabinet to obtain some marshmallow, after testing if they were safe to eat. Then he went and got two mugs down, one with a flower on it, and one that was dark blue. Measuring out a tablespoon of cocoa powder, he poured one in each cup. He tested the water by putting his (clean) pinky finger in it. Warm, but not warm enough. He heard Zelda shifting in her seat.

"You okay?" he called out while getting two spoons from a drawer. There was no answer for a good ten seconds. He peeked his head around the corner at her and asked again.

"Hm? Oh no, I'm fine." After her response, she moved her head back to face the fire. After a few seconds Link went back to test the milk. It was almost too hot for his finger to take, which to him, was the perfect temperature. Carefully, he poured the milk equally between the two mugs, and stirred the milk and chocolate together into one. Plopping two marshmallows into each of them, he made his way back to Zelda.

"Here." He said while handing her a cup. Looking more closely at her, he noticed that her hand was covering her mouth, and her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" he asked again for the third time. She didn't respond.

"Zelda." He said, louder than his two previous statements. Snapping out of her stupor, she looked up at Link.

"Oh, thank you." She said while taking the navy blue cup. Link chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just, I like how I get the cup with the flower on it, that's all." He said while sitting down again. Zelda stared into her cup, as if wanting to say something, but couldn't quite form the words. Finally she said something.

"I want more marshmallows." She unfolded herself from her blanket cocoon, and started to get up when Link put his hand out.

"Oh, no no no, I'll get it." He said, while trying to get up as well, but Zelda wouldn't let him.

"No, you stay put, I'm going to go and put more marshmallows into my cup, and I will be, right back." She pushed Link's arm down out of her way, and stood up, walking towards the kitchen. Link repositioned himself back onto the couch, back to the way he was. Thirty seconds had passed, and she had yet to return from the fifteen foot journey to the kitchen. Link started to worry, especially since he couldn't see the kitchen from where he was positioned.

Not a second later, and he heard something smashing down on the ground, shattering the crackles of the fireplace.

He immediately jumped off of the couch, dropping his cup as well, hearing it shatter on the ground. "Bad bad bad bad this is very bad.' was the only thing running through his mind. He ran into the kitchen to find Zelda on her knees, holding her stomach. He power slid up next to her, subconsciously avoiding the hot chocolate and glass that was around her. Link then started talking.

"What's going on? What's happening? What happened? Are you okay? Oh man, what do I do? Tell me what to do and I'll do it. Oh jeez, are you okay? What's going on?"

Zelda replied through gritted teeth.

"1. Shut up, and 2. Go and uh… lay every towel we have onto our bed. NOW!" Zelda tried to get up, but Link made her stay still, then rushing off to do as he was told.

"I THOUGHT WE HAD ANOTHER TWO WEEKS!" He yelled at her from their bedroom.

"WELL I THOUGHT SO TOO! I'VE BEEN HAVING THESE PAINS SINCE ABOUT TWO THIS AFTERNOON!"

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME?"

"THERE WEREN'T THIS BAD!" Her voice cracked at the end of her statement. Link came running out from around the corner.

"Okay, okay I've done that." Link looked down at his wife, seeing her so vulnerable only once before, and at that time, she was unconscious; this time, she was fully awake, and fully aware of her situation. Link could only imagine that it got worse. He sprinted up to her, wrapping his arms around her ever so cautiously, making sure not to touch her stomach. After lifting her up, he carried her to their room, laying her on their side of the bed. Right now, her breathing was like Link's normally was around her. Short exhales, longer intakes.

"Okay, okay, now what?" Link said while running around the room, straightening anything and putting anything back into place.

"For one, calm down," Link immediately stopped in his track and looked at her. "Two, go fly and get Horwell." Link's eyes widened at her request.

"I-I can't fly at night, I'm not trained to do that! Granted I probably could, but I have no way of see-" He stopped his statement, because if he went any further, he would have been lying. "And I'm not going to leave you here! It would take a good thirty minutes to fly up there, get him, and come back! Heck, he's probably asleep!"

"Link!" She yelled out. "Listen to me, if you stay here, who knows what will happen. You and I both know that we have no idea how to do this. It's our best bet. And you can fly at night, you did it once before too, remember?"

Link remembered, though he didn't like it.

".. Okay, fine, I'll go, I'll be back as soon as I can." He ran out of the room, not wanting to waste anytime. He didn't even waste anytime putting on extra layers. He went into the hall closet, grabbed what looked like a hat with a flashlight on it, and went outside.

He started to whistle before he even closed the door. He was running through the two inches of snow, trying to find an opening in the clouds. When he was done with his whistle, not more than a second later, he would do it again. He repeated the process ten times before he finally heard his bird's caw in the distance. He ran up to meet it, holding the flashlight helmet in his hand, behind his back. Once the loftwing landed, he stroked his neck, calming himself, and the bird down. The bird rarely flew to him at night. Probably the only reason it came was because of all the whistles Link had done. He had never done it over three times.

"Hey buddy, guess what, I've got a surprise for you." Link pulled out the flashlight helmet from behind his back. The bird started to freak out, flapping its wings everywhere, stomping its feet on the ground, cawing like there was no tomorrow—something that Link believed right now, but Link didn't have time for this. He grabbed the bird's beak, and trusted its face towards his. Link could feel it resist, but Link, at this moment, really didn't care.

"Listen, you can bite me later for this, but I am in an extreme hurry, you won't have to wear this thing for more than an hour, unlike last time. I don't want to do this either, but right now, I _NEED_ your cooperation." Link yelled through his teeth. Link and the bird stared at each other for a few seconds, then the bird relaxed its muscles. Link let his grip go, and the bird ducked its head down more, making Link's job of putting on the ridiculous helmet easier.

"Thank you, buddy." Link said as he slid on the hat. He turned on the flashlight, and wasted no time getting onto the bird's back. Gently kicking its side, the bird cawed and flapped its wings, picking the both of them up off the ground.

The snow had started falling again just as Link was breaching through the clouds, making Skyloft visible. While Link was flying, he tried to focus on not hitting rocks, and not crashing, but his thoughts would always return to his wife, lying on their bed, I pain, and there was literally nothing he could do for her. But as he was almost hit by an octorock, his thoughts returned back to where—even though he wouldn't admit it—they were needed most.

The only other time Link had ever flown at night was whenever Pipit got sick, and they asked Link to take his place. Even then, he didn't do much flying. No one really went outside at night, and people were rarely near the edges of Skyloft anyway. Most of the night he just sat on his lofting, perched on a rock; close enough to see Skyloft, but far away enough to where he could pick up a decent amount of speed, in case he needed it.

But this time, there wasn't time to relax and look at the starts, he was on a mission, maybe even life or death. After dodging a field of rocks, he flew over the night academy, and jumped off in the field of the sparring hall. Running, he made his way towards the lower door, only for it to be locked.

"Why do they lock these doors?" Link said as he shook it in frustration, but only for a second, not wanting to waste time. Looking up, he backed up a little, and sprinted up the wall, barely grabbing the edge of it, but that was all he needed. He swung hi other arm up, and pulled himself onto the upper layer of the school. He had gained height since the last time he tried doing that.

He ran to the unlocked doors of the second floor, thinking for an instant about why these doors were always unlocked, and the bottom ones weren't. The lights in the hallway were dimmed down, but Link knew exactly where Horwell's room was. Running up to the door, Link started slamming the door with his fist, making sure to wake him up—if he was asleep. He decided it was against his best interest to yell, since he didn't want to wake everyone else up. Even when he had vastly huge things on his mind, being considerate was a subconscious thing. He continued rapping at the door until he heard the sound of a bed creak, and feet moving. He stopped his pounding when heard the door handle click.

"By the Goddess, what do you want?" was Horwell's first reaction, followed by

"Yes Link, what may I do for you at… this late of an hour." He said while folding his arms across his chest.

It was at that point that Link realized how out of breath he was.

"Zelda… baby… now… I can't even…" Link tried to say while holding his chest. Horwell's eyes widened at the realization of what was going on. Het turned around to face his room, then turned back around to give Link a slight 'breath' pat on his shoulder, and then returned to his room.

Link put his hand on his chest, trying to regulate his breathing. _'Either I'm out of shape, or I really have used this much energy'_ Link thought, and being him, he thought it was more towards the latter. He was about to sit down when Horwell opened his door again, a satchel thrown across his body.

"All right, take me to her." He said a little to calm for Link's understanding of the situation. They went out to the platform above the school, where Link whistled for his bird. Normally, he would have no problem with jumping of to meet it, but he didn't know what kind of mood his bird was in with that stupid looking helmet on its face. Link knew fully of how much it hated that thing.

But still the bird came, landing gracefully on the school building. Link jumped on, and then gave his hand to Horwell, who gladly took it. Making their way back, Horwell started yelling questions at Link.

"What happened?" He said as Link dodged a rock.

"She was in the kitchen, then… something happened, I don't know what, but I hear a crash, and she's on the floor in pain. Said she was having pains all day, but not this bad." Horwell let out a 'hmm' that Link couldn't hear, and continued to ask questions.

"What have you done so far?"

"Well, she told me to lay every towel we had, which is quite a lot, on our bed. Then I carried

Her there, and she commanded me to come get you." Link angled the bird downwards from the sky, towards the opening in the clouds. Talking louder than before, Horwell continued his questions.

"I thought we had two more weeks!" He exclaimed towards Link.

"So did we!" Link dove down into the winter storm. Snow was blowing everywhere, but his loftwing didn't falter, and neither did Link. Continuing their downward dive towards the house, the winds got calmer, but were still causing snow to blow around everywhere. They landed down onto the ground as close as the bird would get to the house. Horwell was the first off, heading straight towards the house. Link got off, and took the hat off the bird; the loftwing shook its feathers out after it was off.

"Thanks buddy." Link said while turning around. Link didn't get fully turned around before he felt a pain run through his arm. Looking at it, he noticed it was bleeding. Looking back up at his bird, he realized what had happened. The bird had bit him as revenge for earlier. He smiled at the bird as it turned and flew off.

Turning his attention back to his wife, he went inside the house, heading straight towards his room. There, he found Horwell in their bathroom, putting water on something, and Zelda lying in her side in the best fetal position she could make. Link ran up to her, grabbing her hand in the process. She turned to look up at him.

Her face was pale white. Not the ivory and beautifully flawless skin she normally had, but a sickly, ghostly, other worldly pale. Her eyes seemed hazed over and not there. Her hands were rough, but warm; contradicting what the rest of her seemed to look. Just like the smile she bore across her face.

"Hey, you were pretty close to thirty minutes, you know?" She aridly said. Link smiled back at her.

"You look fantastic." He said as he kissed her head. The moment could have went on forever, but Horwell interrupted there episode with each other by putting a damp cloth on her forehead.

"Okay Link, do you guys have a, uh… a crib?" Link nodded, not moving his eyes from his wife.

"Go and get it, please." Link kissed Zelda's hand, and then did what he was told. Scrapping a few doorways, he moved the crib from the room across the hall, to theirs. Placing it down, he looked at Horwell.

"Anything else?" He asked. Horwell looked around the room, thinking over the procedure. He probably could have thought of something, if his thoughts hadn't been interrupted by a whimpering sound from Zelda, rolling over to her other side. Link was the first one to het, grabbing her hand again.

"I know, I know it hurts, stay strong, stay strong." Link found repetitive and short sentences to get across the best to her right now.

"Yeah, it hurts!" She exhaled through her teeth. She started squeezing Link's hand, harder with each passing second. Link would have stayed there, helping her in anyway throughout the rest of the night, no matter what happened.

If only he could.

"Link, I know you're going to be very upset with me, but you can't be in here now." Horwell said. Link shot him a look, and he felt something, some sort of feeling. Be it pain, rage, upset, confused, he didn't know.

"Why not?" Link said very defensive.

Horwell scratched the back of his head. "Well, for one thing, your arm is bleeding everywhere." Link didn't bother to look, he could feel it. "And two, we don't know what kind of bacteria and germs are down here, but there's probably a vast amount more here, then in Skyloft. The less bodies present to actually carry those diseases and bacteria, the better."

"I'm not leaving her." He said in a more powerful voice than he thought he could say in a situation like this. Horwell seemed taken back by it, but stood by his point.

"Look, I know it's tough, bu-" Zelda interrupted, and Link's attention drew back to her.

"Link, it's fine, I'll be fine. It's for the benefit of our child, remember?" She opened an eye to look at him, and gave another contradicting smile.

"Bu-"

"No, not buts, listen Link, I love you, so do this for me, okay?" She tried to lean up and kiss him, but Link met her before she was an inch away from where she started. Pulling back, he put his head on her forehead.

"I love you, oh Goddess, I love you. You have no idea how much I love you." He brought his head up to look her in the eyes.

"If you need me, I swear I'm just outside that door. I haven't left you, I am always right here, next to you." His voice was shaky, vastly different from when he spoke to Horwell. Zelda would have loved to keep him there with her, but she knew it was for the best.

Slowly, Link made his way towards their door, whispered one last 'I love you', and closed the door behind him, sliding down to the floor. There, he held his head with his hands, his knees bend and tucked next to his chest. He could hear mumbling from in the room, with the occasional whimper of pain from Zelda. He could distinctly hear his name come up in just about every other sentence. No matter how much he thought of other things, his name was like a sharp blow to the head, snapping him out of whatever mirage of life he was in.

Hours went by, and with each passing one, he could hear the whimpers from Zelda get louder, eventually turning into cries, but not quite screams. Link continued to sit there, taking it all in, watching as a little sliver of light appear from the darkness of the night sky, reflecting off the newly placed snow on the ground. Link couldn't believe how slow the whole ordeal seemed. When he asked Pipit about it, months ago, he told him that the whole process went by in what felt like seconds. But then again, he got to stay by his wife's side, not having to worry about whether everything was going well or not. He was there, first hand. Link was not.

His eyes drifted from the window, to the floor, where the shattered remnants of the hot chocolate were. The marshmallows were hard and stuck to the floor. The hot chocolate had evaporated, and a sticky patch had been left there. But the thing that stuck out the most was the pieces of glass on the floor, sticking every which way, no constant in the breakage. It was just a pile of glass in random shapes and forms. No matter where Link looked, he found other things like that. From the designs in the wood, to the seams in the furniture—being stitched together in different lengths and spaces between, to even the air, with it being spread out everywhere, no definite form, nothing to restrict it down, free to move anywhere it wanted.

He heard his name again, but this time, it wasn't coming from the bedroom, but from the hallway where he was. Looking up from the floor, he saw Gaepora there, snow on his shoes.

"Link, why didn't you tell me what was happening? I found out this morning hen Owlan said you were banging on Horwell's door, and how you left with him." Gaepora seemed out of breath and tired. Link didn't blame him, he was getting up in his years, so adrenaline filled travels to the surface probably weren't the best things for him.

Link tried to summon a good explanation, but he could only come up with

"I just didn't think about it, Zelda told me to get Horwell, and that's it." Link looked back down at the floor, and laughed at himself.

"She's so calm and collected during all this, yet I'm just sitting here, in a wreck. I don't know how she does it." Link started laughing a little louder, not at the fact that something was funny, but because it kept him from breaking into tears from all the feelings that were bottled inside of him. Gaepora, observing, but not questioning the broken glass, sat down on the couch.

"It's because she's Zelda. She can be calm in the most stressful of times. It's one thing she takes after from her mother." Link looked back up at Gaepora, who was smiling at him.

"You are taking this whole thing much better than I did when she was born. I was running around the place every which way, in such confusion, and her mother just yells at me to stop what I was doing, and get myself together, and the next thing I knew, Zelda was there, alive, and full of energy, even for being a few minutes old." Gaepora laughed at his recollection. But Link didn't.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Gaepora questioned, trying to ignore the cries from the room behind Link.

"… Horwell said that he didn't know what kind of germs and diseases were down here and the less people, the better it would be." Link continued to look down.

"Hmm, yes. Even though I know you don't like it, he is right. Newborn children are extremely acceptable to diseases within the first five minutes." Link still didn't move. Even though he didn't want to do it, Gaepora knew it was in Link's best interest to change his emotions from depressed to something else. Not necessarily happy, but something.

"Besides Link, you wouldn't want to harm your own child, would you?" Gaepora raised his eyebrow.

Link immediately shot his head up, ears fully red, astonished that he would even ask something like that.

"OF COURSE I WOULDN'T! HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY SOMETHING LI-"

A terrifying scream trilled through the air.

Breaking Link's anger back into a worried state he ducked his head back down, slamming his hands over his ears, cutting off all the sound he could. Half his body yearned to open the door, to be with her. The other half was telling him not to; as it could cause something he couldn't bare to live with. All the thoughts in his head were

'_Oh Goddess, I did this to her, what kind of torture am I putting her through right now? I want to take all that pain from her, make it stop, just make it stop. That scream, THAT SCREAM, it's terrifying. The very thing gives me nightmares to no end each and every night, I can't handle it.'_

Another scream echoed throughout the house.

'_Stop it, **stop it, STOP IT MAKE IT STOP!'**_

The screams came in patterns now. There was one, a few seconds, another, then, just when you think it stopped, another would persist.

Gaepora also wished it would stop, but he could take it better than Link was. Link looked calm on the outside, but was a mess on the inside. So much so that he didn't even feel Gaepora wrapping a bandage around his arm. He only noticed it when Gaepora patted his shoulder. Link raised his head to look at him. Gaepora placed his hands over Link's, and removed them from his ears.

"How long have you been sitting out here?"

"… Since around one in the morning." Link said, trying to be as calm as he could. Gaepora shook his head in an understanding manner. Then he breathed in again.

"Everything will be fine." Gaepora said.

And not even a moment later, Link heard a muffled cry. Not one from Zelda, or from Horwell, or any familiar voice. Then it appeared again, louder than before. It was at that moment that Link knew what was making the sound. Link tried to get up, to go and see his child for the first time, to hold it, love it, and to make it know that he was there, but Gaepora grabbed his arm.

"Link, I know it's hard, but you must be patient." He strictly told him. Link was suspended in between falling over, and keeping balance, the one factor keeping him there was Gaepora's grasp on his arm. He could hear the crying more predominant now, but still no sign it was okay for him to go in. The more time passed, the more he became anxious. Gaepora pulled Link towards him, so that when he let go, Link wouldn't fall over.

There they sat, for once again, what felt like hours to Link. He looked out the window again; the sun had progressed about an inch into the sky, proportionally speaking from Link's point of view. The crying had stopped, but still, there was nothing to tell him it was safe. Link looked over at his father-in-law, who was more like a father than an in-law, seeing if he knew what to do. But he just whispered 'be patient.' To him.

Link started to tap his fingers against the ground, and then he did the same thing with his toes. Eventually he got up and started pacing up and down the floor. However, he wouldn't really call it pacing, because it wasn't in a straight line, and the only constant it had was that Link was walking.

After what seemed like years, a faint call could be heard from the room. It was Zelda's voice, calling for his name. But it wasn't like a 'good lord, I need you here right now' kind of call, more like an 'everything is fine and you are free to move about the cabin' call.

Link sprinted for the door handle, wrapping his shaking fingers around it. Before he opened it however, he braced himself for whatever lied behind it. Swiftly, but cautiously, he opened the door to see his wife, the color back in her face, holding a blanket slightly longer than her forearm. She looked up at him, and smiled. She gestured her head for him to walk closer.

As he walked, he could see Horwell washing his hands off in the sink, smile across his face, probably feeling accomplished from his work.

Link walked up next to her, and saw a small little bundle of a person. Once he stopped moving, his hands automatically moved. One went around Zelda's shoulder, the other to wipe the tears from his face. They weren't sad tears, not at all. They were tears of pure happiness. Zelda looked up at him, with a content smile on her face.

"Isn't he beautiful?" she asked him.

So it had been a boy.

Link could utter no words of how he felt. He just nodded and went along with it all. Soon enough, Gaepora walked in, to which Zelda was surprised, but welcomed him anyway.

"Hello Father, do you want to come meet your grandson?" She asked him while tilting her head to one side.

"Absolutely." He smiled at the two of them, and walked over as well, standing behind Link.

"He was so strong, so fantastic, he just wanted to break free and leave a mark on the world already. So valiant." Zelda spoke without looking up from her newborn child. The light from the sun finally rising high enough in the sky was shining down onto the baby's blonde hair. Zelda and Link always figured that their kids would have blonde hair and probably blue eyes as well.

Link finally removed his had from his face, after getting control of his tears, and touched the child. It moved towards the warmth of his hand. Then, Zelda spoke again.

"Well, we can't really name a child valiant, that'd just be weird right?" Zelda looked up at Links face to see him nod again. Gaepora chimed in as well.

"Well, what about Valen? It's a letter off from the origin of the word, you know."

"I think it's a nice name, very… cool." Link said quietly, but with confidence.

"I like it too, flows nice." Zelda said following after. Howell wasn't even paying attention to the conversation; he was just darting across the room, picking up all the objects that were his.

Link smiled at his son, not more than an hour old, finally here, alive, heart beating, and soon will be filling his mind with the wonders of the world.

"Welcome home, Valen."

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHH! I DID IT! AAAAAAAH! <strong>

**I just picked a name randomly, FYI. I think he was a character from a TV show I used to watch—Valen. Yep. I'm pretty sure he was legit too. But seriously, my (somewhat) friend on Tumblr had already made Link and Zelda have babehs, and I didn't want to go against that, but I had to in order not to copyright, and I just feel bad, but I know I did the right thing. **

**Anyway guys, that was the end! Ohmygosh! I haven't even had this out for like, a month! …maybe. Don't remember dates.**

**Anyway, for those who have stuck with me through this adventure, I thank you. And for those who are reading it from the beginning all the way through, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it. And for everyone else in between, it has been quite an adventure, hasn't it?**

**But to all of you, I say, expect more from me in the future! Not just Zelda, but other fandom as well! (Of course, I have no idea what other fandom I would write about, but still, other fandom.) And always remember that this story will have a short 1-3 chapter sequel, more actiony, much later into the year. Probably when I'm out of school for the summer, and only have to worry about marching band and work. Anyway, as always**

**Review?**

**Review.**


End file.
